L'épistolière
by Phebe83a
Summary: Une nouvelle guerre sainte, contre le nouveau dieu par les olympiens et des révélations inattendues. Sur Saori, Camus, Athéna et une nouvelle déesse. Qu'est il arrivé aux 12 dieux ? Vous le saurez. Du yaoi, du hétéro et du yuri. Dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Touts les personnages sont à Kurumada, mais je les emprunte avec joie, même un peu trop. Les autres ? Heu sont à la mythologie ou à moi.

Couple – Beaucoup Camus/Milo Shion/dohko Aphro/dm et plus… Yaoi et hétéro aussi

Rubrique – Aie ? Romance, guerre divine, humour, drame ?

C'est ma première vrai fisc, la première longue que j'ai tapé donc c'est parfois un peu hésitant. Les chapitres sont d'ailleurs très courts. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

La Petite déesse

Quel que part dans un passé lointain à une époque incertaine, Elle fuyait devant un ennemi trop dangereux pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, qu'elle trouve de l'aide.

Trop tard, Il l'avait retrouvé, et il avait raison, nul ne se soucierait d'elle, tous étaient bien trop occupés. Il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire passer pour une traîtresse pour se blanchir.

Qui viendrait mettre sa parole en doute, il penseraient qu'elle était la mieux placer pour les tromper. Alors qu'il allait la détruire la petite déesse repensa à tous ceux qui lui avaient demandé une faveur, mais aujourd'hui nul ne viendrait l'aider. Qui se souviendrait d'elle ?

Une image s'imposa a elle, une enfant haletante sur un lit. Prés d'elle un homme serrait gentiment sa main, témoin impuissant de sa vie qui s'éteignait. De sa fée qui l'abandonner, qui sereine contemplait le monde des vivants dont elle s'éloignait.

Mais déjà la divinité sentait son pouvoir disparaître, elle n'y pouvait rien.

La petite déesse mourante regarda une dernière fois la gamine agonisante et elle senti le peu de conscience qui lui restait devenir fillette et se fondre dans les souvenirs de l'enfant.

Une ultime fois elle le défia et changea le destin. Elle vivrait en elle.

---------------------------------------

Il faisait beau en cette fin de printemps, dans le grand jardin fleuri elle jouait. Innocente ayant oublié dans l'inconsciente de l'enfance qu'elle avait failli mourir.

Elle entendit des pleurs, qui pleurait ?

Dans l'ombre des arbres une fille de son age sanglotait.

Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Je pleur car le monde est méchant.

Le monde ?

Oui tous, je les déteste tous.

Mais y a des gens qui t'aiment non.

Non je les déteste tous. Ils sont tous mauvais.

Moi j'aime tout le monde, ils sont si gentils avec moi.

Le soleil se voila, elle cligna des yeux elle était seule.

----------------------------------------------

La jeune fille laissait son regard errait sur le jardin, son cœur était étrangement vide.

Les gens la regardaient surpris par cette jeunette aux yeux trop secs pour la circonstance.

Dans sa tête une petite voix tinta.

Tu vois le monde est méchant. Il n'y a rien à espérer.

(silence)

Tu ne feras que souffrir comme aujourd'hui.

(silence)

Ils te voleront tous ce qui t'est cher.

Elle était trop perdue pour penser, penser à quoi d'ailleurs.

Les jours avaient passés, à dix huit ans, par la force des choses, elle était devenue adule. Les siens avaient besoin d'elle.

Devant elle s'étalait le décor familier des jours heureux envahit par les broussailles.

Une langueur bien connue l'envahie, elle se mit à penser qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout s'arrêter. Mais se serait offrir son tourment à d'autre. Elle pensa à lui qui la croyait forte elle,

elle si faible si timide, si effrayée d'ennuyer les autres. Ils n'avaient jamais su se comprendre, trop semblable.

Une fois de plus la voix l'interrompit.

Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, il te prendra tout. Il te détruira. Comme moi. Si tu te fais assez petite peut être qu'il t'oubliera.

Dans Le sentiment de vide qui dévorait sont cœur une petite graine germa, comme une ronce l'enserra. Il n'était plus temps de pleurer ni de regretter. Elle ferait de sa faiblesse sa force, elle n'avait que faire d'un cœur qui pleure, elle serait un roc.


	2. Chapter 2

La correspondante

Comme tous les jours Camus revenait de son entraînement matinal, il trouva une lettre devant sa porte, son regard se posa sur le cachet. France. Un écriture de femme pensa t'il.

Il déposa le pli sur la table de la cuisine, il le lirait plus tard. Tout en prenant sa douche il réalisa qu'ils correspondaient depuis un an déjà.

Au début l'idée lui avait paru saugrenue, le hasard avait voulu qu'il tombe sur une fille, puis après des débuts gênés de part et d'autre il avait trouvé agréable ce contact épistolier.

Ils parlaient souvent d'histoire, de mythologie ou plus rarement de littérature. Jamais rien de personnel ou de sentiment. Elle avait un regard parfois un peu froid et détaché des choses qui l'avait agréablement surpris. Mais finalement ils se connaissaient peu.

En fermant les robinets il repensa à la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait écrit. Il avait peut être eut tors de lui proposer de passer quelques jours en Grèce. Il l'avait fait sur une impulsion parce que Milo l'avait raillé sur son éternelle inconnue.

Il avait bataillé ferme pour quelle accepte de faire le voyage puis de logé chez lui.

Elle avait objecté à plusieurs reprises que l'hôtel serait plus adapté.

Il lui avait fallu argumenter longuement pour la convaincre.

Elle arriverait demain, il avait déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires.

------------------------------------------------

Elle regarda avec plaisir le soleil se couché, du ferry le spectacle était à couper le souffle.

Lentement elle étira son corps engourdie, elle avait choisit de traverser l'Italie pour embarquer à Encone. Bien sur elle était intrigué par ce correspondant grec qui parlait le français, d'ailleurs trop bien, son français était trop pur, trop littéraire, elle sourit normal pour un étranger. Elle se délectait de ces tournures de phrase. Enfin 18 heures de traversée avant d'arriver à Patras.

Elle avait tous planifié de son voyage, le trajet le ferry, un garage pour sa voiture à Rodario, assez pour être totalement libre de ses gestes au cas où il ne s'entendrait pas. Tous sauf qu'elle savait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblé.

De toute façon une française aux milieux des italiens elle espérait qu'il la repère. Au moins à sa plaque d'immatriculation.

-----------------------------------------------

Machinalement il vérifia l'heure, il avait encore du temps, il sortait juste d'un long entretient avec le grand pope qui lui avait encore rappelé qu'elle serait sous sa responsabilité. Il relisait le lieux du rendez vous lorsque il sentit une présence qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Un Masque de mort goguenard.

MDM- dit donc tu t'ennuis pas une italienne, elles sont super ces filles. Tu vas te faire dorloter. Quel veinard ! Des fée du logis et la cuisine ! Mama mia quel bonheur !

Camus- Elle est française et ça ne te concerne pas.

MDM -Avec un patronyme pareil elle est italienne, beaucoup vive dans le sud de la France. Je te parie qu'elle le parle encore.

Camus - Quoi ? L'italien.

MDM – bien sûr. A plus.

Camus - Quel mal élevé.

Elle l'attendrait sur le port. Il poussa un soupir en rageant contre son manque sens pratique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il se demanda furtivement si elle était jolie ou non avant de se trouver bêtement superficiel.

---------------------------------------

Elle venait de débarquer, un peu en avance, elle s'était garée un peu à l'écart.

Un jeune homme s'avançait vers elle, un peu mal alaise, normal ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Avec le sourire elle lui tendit une main amicale avant de lui proposer de prendre la route. Il était pas mal, même pas mal du tout, elle étouffa un petit sourire et se dirigea vers son véhicule.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ai une voiture et encore moins à son itinéraire elle devait être extenuée elle avait fait plus de 700 Km seule pour traverser l'Italie. Il la détaille un peu mieux, elle était belle dans son genre froide et un peu distante.

Elle était détendue au volant, tout à coût une voix le fit sursauté

« Tourner à droite »

Cassy -C'est le GPS, je m'en sers rarement mais pour les périphériques d'Athènes c'est plus sûr.

Camus- désolé, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Ils firent le reste de la route en silence, Il avait eut peur qu'elle lui complique la vie, mais elle était indépendante et visiblement autonome. Elle s'était trouvé un garage, avait porté son bagage seule et silencieuse. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, il se sentait inutile. Une fois arrivé au sanctuaire, les regards se posaient sur ce couple insolite, des regards rapides et intrigués des gardes et apprentis. Il soupira, le pope avait raison c'était une étrangère et une femme et pour le domaine c'était beaucoup. Ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu. Il pouvait pourtant pas lui demander de porter un masque comme les rares femmes de l'ordre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le sanctuaire

Il était 5 heure du matin avant de se lever il repensa aux événement de la veille.

Il avait tout raté, lui qui avait prévu un repas à deux chez lui. Au moins elle avait ri de l'odeur de brûlé. Il était vraiment un mauvais cuisinier. Il avait dû se résoudre à un repas au réfectoire avec son invité. Milo lui lançait des regards moqueurs en détaillant la jeune fille. Les autres n'avaient pas osés leur parler ni approcher la française. Pourtant il sentait que l'attention générale était fixée sur eux. Il les connaissait mal et justement il s'en méfiait. Certain avait des réputations à faire frémir. Un léger bruit dans la cuisine le ramena à la réalité. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre une bonne odeur de café lui arriva. Il pensa que les filles ce n'était pas comme les élèves, ça se levait tôt.

Il entra dans la pièce, elle lui tournait le dos, vêtu d'un peignoir bleu nuit, ses cheveux bruns étaient lissés lui arrivaient à la taille et elle souriait. Il n'avait pas tort le Cancer. Il but son café avec elle et descendît seul aux arènes.

Il était 10 h bien passé lorsqu'il remonta au temple. La voie sacrée devait être le lieu le plus sûr du sanctuaire, il pouvait la laisser seule. Ce matin il n'avait croisé que peut de ses confrères. Immédiatement en entrant il sentit deux cosmos dorés accompagnés de voix masculines le cancer et le capricorne discutaient avec elle dans le salon.

Elle ne parlait pas en français d'ailleurs. De l'italien. Les deux intrus prenaient justement congé.

MDM- Camus tu devrais faire des courses cet après midi. Mais si tu as autre chose à faire on se dévoue.

Camus- Occupes toi de tes affaires, c'était prévu.

MDM – (En grec) Evites de la laisser seule, même contre des gardes elle n'est pas capable de se protéger.

Il soupira, il verrait, et non, il avait encore une entrevue avec le souverain pontife. Quel ôte déplorable pour leur première journée il n'avait pas de temps disponible. Ce soir, il l'inviterait au restaurant.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le maître du 11 eme temple fut libéré de ses obligations, les fenêtres de sa demeure brillaient faiblement, sur la table du salon trônait un énorme bouquet de roses et dans la cuisine l'odeur du repas qui mijotait l'accueilli.

-----------------------------------------------

Quatre jours déjà.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille alangui sur le sable, son livre au près d'elle, le soleil sur sa poitrine faisait vivre une fleur. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'habituer aussi vite, discrète elle veillait à tout, c'était une présence calme et posée. A part Milo, nombre l'appréciaient surtout les deux mauvais garçons des lieux. Endormie, il se pencha sur elle, quelque chose avait troublé la quiétude de l'instant. Elle murmurait « par pitié pas encore, …. Pardon toujours pour toi… »Tout à coups elle paraissait plus jeune, radieuse comme si la plus grande des joies l'habitait. Il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver ou plutôt à qui.

La fin de la journée avait passé dans un calme bienheureux ; Il dormait paisiblement, brutalement un hurlement télépathique suivi de l'aura du Cancer qui se dirigé à la vitesse de la lumière déboula dans le temple.

Mdm - CASSYYYY !!! Camus ou est elle ??

Le verseau accouru se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer

Camus - NON c'est SA chambre elle dort !

Mais déjà masque de mort le bousculait pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle était là allongée, pourtant son souffle trop léger était inaudible. Ils ne sentirent pas sa présence.

Timidement ils se penchèrent pour vérifier si elle vivait.

Le cancer se demanda à quoi elle jouait ? Il en était sûr, il l'avait vue, enfin son fantôme dans le puis aux âmes. Et pas une mais deux fois. Quelques instants plus tôt elle avait disparut dans le passage des morts.

Elle les examinait de ses grands yeux surpris mais réveillé.

Par télépathie

Camus - Masque de mort si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de mauvais goût.

Mdm - J'ai du rêvé, je l'ai crue en danger.

Camus - Dans mon temple à 3 heure du matin ?

Mdm - OK, excuse. Bonne nuit.

Abrutit, drôle d'idée de les déranger si tôt, enfin, il n'avait plus sommeil et elle s'étirait. Il ne l'avait jamais dérangé dans son intimité et il était un peu gêné. Devant lui elle éclaira la lampe de chevet avant de l'inviter sur son lit. Il avait longuement bavardé et écouté de la musique au début leurs visages si proches l'avaient troublé et puis il s'était habitué.

La lumière blanche du matin inondait la pièce, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il n'était pas seul. A sa droite Cassy était contre lui, il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Mais il y avait une autre aura bouillante prés de la porte. Milo les yeux brillants de haine les foudroyaient.


	4. Chapter 4

On va y arriver enfin les choses intéressantes se profilent il était temps. Les lemons ? Chap 10 je crois, enfin avec des chapitres de 2 pages c'est pas si loin. Il vas bien nous piquer sa crise Milo. Et merci pour vos commentaires.

-------------------------------

4 Le choix

Dans les brumes qui précède le réveil, elle avait perçu un funeste présage et la présence qu'elle avait reconnu le confirmé. Prés d'elle, il avait bougé, trop surpris pour faire autre chose que s'asseoir. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle y lut surprise et incompréhension.

D'un pas automatique il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le quotidien reprenait ses droits, cependant elle ne pouvait oublier. Ce n'était pas sa première prémonition et seul deux choix s'imposèrent à elle. Il lui restait peu de temps, ce soir tous serait clos.

Rapidement elle se prépara, déjà le cosmos se Camus quittait les lieux, elle devait faire vite, elle dévala les escaliers à sa suite, les secondes s'égrainaient bien vite. Plu qu'une maison, vite, l'aura du huitième gardien s'intensifiait. A l'arrière du temple les deux hommes se faisaient face.

--------------------------------------------------------

Milo souffrait le martyre, depuis des années il était proche du verseau mais depuis que cette traîné était là il se sentait transparent. Camus lui accordait tous son temps, lui souriait et se matin il partageaient le même lit. Comme un couple. Il voulait la tuer elle, la détruire.

Devant lui se dressait Camus, son Camus avec son indifférente froideur, juste une question muette. Il repensa à la complicité qui les liait et sa fureur l'emporta. Avec une rage inégalée il assena les 14 piqûres de l'aiguille écarlate. Les impacts sanguinolents déchiraient les vêtements du verseau. Il Arma inconsciemment son bras pour Antarès. Quand surgissant de nulle part, elle se tenait devant lui, contre le chevalier avec ce même air froid, alors il détourna son attaque.

--------------------------------------------

Camus regarda l'arrivante

Cassy que faisait elle, l'attaque de Milo allait la touché, Il voulu l'attrapé dans ses bras pour la protégé de son corps, sa cheville se déroba et il ne put que tomber à genoux la jeune fille dans ses bras, un point écarlate sur sa poitrine.

Cassy

Ouf, elle avait réussi, mais sa prédiction se confirmait. Son cœur avait était transpercé, elle devait mourir ou assumer. Elle fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait de renoncer, et puisa dans son énergie celle que lui avait transmise autrefois la divinité mourante.

Elle n'eut que le temps de lui sourire pour apaiser ses craintes, qu'il perdit connaissance.

Le scorpion les menaçait toujours, cependant deux autres combattants s'interposaient prêt à riposter. Si elle n'agissait pas une lutte fratricide allait s'engager. Masque de mort préparait les vagues d'hardes et Aphrodite s'approchait d'eux. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait faire capituler le grec. Elle se pencha sur le chevalier évanoui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-------------------------------

Camus reposait dans son lit, ses blessures pansées par son énergie mais toujours inconscient. Les deux autre golds partis, elle gagna sa chambre et quittât les vêtements souillés de sa vie.

Elle se parât avec soin d'une longue robe bleue nuit, et coiffa sa longue chevelure brune.

Le garde arrivait, elle le reconnaissait, bientôt avec un air ennuyé et chagrin lui annoncerait que le pope la convoquait. Voila il entrait dans le temple.

Son calme contrastait singulièrement avec l'homme qui l'escortait, une autre aurais reculé mais pas elle.

Dans l'obscurité de la salle du trône la jeune mortelle le dévisagé sans aucune peur et sans aucun signe de déférence à son endroit. Elle savait qu'il était l'autorité suprême et pourtant son port de reine résonné comme un défis au pope. Encore une fois il tenta de lire ses pensées mais il ne le put.

Le Pope - J'ai ressentit tantôt des cosmos énergies qui se défiaient et on m'a prévenu d'une altercation. En seriez vous la cause, les chevaliers du Verseau et du scorpion se serait battu ?

Cassy - Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, vous devez faire erreur.

Le Pope -Vraiment !

Cassy -Certainement, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, excédé par un nouvel échec, il usa de son attaque secrète.

La même que le chevalier du lion n'avait pu éviter.


	5. Chapter 5

L'alliance

Elle avait fait volte-face et à sa plus grande surprise l'attaque se brisa.

Cassy- Je n'aime guère ces méthodes. Rappelle ton chien de garde Arès !

Le dieu se matérialisa et considéra quelques instants cette divinité qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait bien changé la discrète et effacé.

Arès - J'ignorais ta présence, serais tu alliée à cette Athéna ?

Cassy- Je suis aussi surprise de te voir en ces lieux. Mais non je suis ici en villégiature.

Son regard s'attardait sur se corps féminin et cette robe échancrée dévoilait un point de vue fort intéressant.

Arès - Soit mon allier, ensemble nous sommes invincible. Je t'offrirais le monde.

Cassy- C'est une alliance intéressante, mais tu demandes plus que je ne puis t'accorder. D'autres engagements me lient et je ne souhaite les briser. Cependant je n'interviendrais en aucune manière.

Arès - Alors la victoire est mienne aussi certainement que si tu me l'offrais.

Cassy- Que le meilleur gagne.

En sortant du palais ses pensées se tournèrent vers cette adolescente en la quelle elle ne sentait aucune hostilité. Si elle était vraiment l'usurpatrice que les autres pensaient pourquoi ne ressentait elle rien de négatif. Seule son aura lui était étrangère avec quelques reflets connus.

Elle arrivait chez Aphrodite et il ne la laisserait pas passer à si bon compte après l'altercation du matin et son passage au palais. Elle soupira et subit l'assaut de questions.

Il était tard, lorsqu'elle rentra, par reflex elle prépara le repas de son ôte. Et lui amena un plateau, son apparence masqué par un charme. Il l'aurait vite deviné et que dire. Aphro et le garde avaient juré le secret. En repassant plus tard elle l'avait vu tenter de lire et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle lui faisait la lecture. Depuis quelques minutes son souffle régulier confirmait qu'il dormait. De toute façon un visiteur venait arriver.

- Bonsoir ma sœur

Cassy- Bonsoir, elle n'était pas dupe du titre purement honorifique. Que puis je pour toi ?

- J'ai assisté à ton entretient avec Arès

Cassy - Je sais. Tu penses que j'ai eus tort de décliner.

- Arès est un adversaire puissant, ne le craint tu pas ?

Cassy- Il serait présomptueux de me croire aussi forte, je ne suis qu'une faible femme.

- Déesse accepterais tu une alliance, toi qui es déjà de mon coté.

Cassy- Donc tu sais mes raisons.

- En gage d'amitié accepterais tu un cadeau venant d'un boiteux ?

Cassy- Nous somme neutre et j'en serais honoré.

- Les temps sont bien incertain pour nous et bien que je n'aime guère Arès, il se pourrait qu'il soit notre meilleur soutient.

Cassy- Oui, c'est pourquoi mon frère bien que tes bijoux soient sublimes, j'aurais plus besoin d'un masque par cacher mes traits.

- Tu as bien changé, mais c'est sagesse.

24 heures après un bracelet d'or en maille palmier avec une petite breloque ornait son poignet, le travail de l'artiste était d'une rare minutie et délicatesse. Pourtant se soir elle se sentait vieille, le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Silencieusement elle s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, dans l'obscurité, son regard caressait le saint endormie. A peine sorti de l'enfance, son âme pleurait sur le destin qu'elle ne pouvait plu changer. Son attention se porta sur l'ornement,

« Je te donne une mission, par moi et pour moi tu le suivras et le protègeras.

Soit l'aide que nulle ne soupçonne, présente mais à tous invisible.

Je te donne cette force pour le servir sans jamais me trahir. »

Avait elle vraiment prononcé ses paroles ? Qu'importe demain elle quittait le sanctuaire, après demain l'état d'alerte serait donné et dans 2 jours il mourrait.

Le lendemain après de long au revoir, car nombreux était venu la saluer et elle avait eut du mal à se soustraire aux embrassades. Sur le port avant d'embarquer lui aussi lui avait fait ces adieux.

Elle avait défait le bracelet et lui avait remis

Cassy - Tu me le rendras quand on se reverra.

Sur le pont en face de la mer Égée elle pensa que de nombreux combats se succéderaient avant. D'ici 3 mois le monde aurait vacillé trois fois sur ses fondations. Juste des prémisses de la vraie guerre. Le temps que les combattants se mettent en place.


	6. Chapter 6

Au commencement

Elle était au nord de l'Italie, quand elle senti le cosmo des 5 bronzes se posaient au sanctuaire,

Elle coupa le moteur de son bolide, et s'en fonça dans une clairière. Ici nul ne la dérangerait

Une fois de plus elle sonda celle qu'on nommait impostrice, pourtant rien dans son aura n'était vindicatif. Allongé dans l'herbe elle suivait la progression des renégats, la quatrième maison si vite, bientôt elle le savait 5 cosmos s'éteindraient. Elle serait neutre cette fois, pourtant elle ne put empêcher une infime parti de son cosmos de les accompagner.

Elle assista déchiré au trépas dès chevalier d'or, sachant avec certitude que d'autre suivrait.

Elle resta perdue entre l'humaine et les souvenirs confus de la divinité, au fond, elle aussi était une impostrice. Pourtant elle distinguait l'avenir.

Bientôt Poséidon frapperait, mais elle était certaine qu'il ne tuerait pas la jeune fille. Sans raison elle savait.

De toute façon le temps jouait contre elle, il y avait encore trop de choses à faire, les siens l'appelaient. La France n'était plus très loin, elle avait embrassé les membres de sa famille italienne le matin. Tante Louise l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture. Il ne lui restait qu'une carte de condoléance à poster.

Deux mois, depuis elle n'avait pas arrêté dans l'urgence elle réglait les différant problèmes du quotidien, gardant toujours un œil sur la demoiselle Kido. Elle l'intriguait. Ses sens en alerte elle remarqua que chose n'allait pas, une vision floue, l'avenir…

Il fallait intervenir si Hadès réalisait sa prédiction alors tout serait perdu. Infiltré le monde souterrain sans attirer les soupçons lui était impossible, alors avec soins elle chercha un émissaire. Ses pensées convergèrent vers Tirésias le devin depuis long temps décédé. Cachant son aura, elle lui envoya son message pour Hadès.

La brune fulminait, fichu dieu il avait osé éconduire le devin, quel manque de tact. Il fallait pourtant changer ce destin funeste, si il ne voulait entendre Tirésias alors elle devait le faire. La terreur de la divinité l'envahissait, lui rappelant qu'elle prenait un risque immense.

Elle dirigea sa volonté ver lui,

Cassy - Salut à vous souverain de ce monde, vous qui éconduisez mon messager. L'heure est grave, si Saori meurt aujourd'hui la défaite sera inévitable.

Hadès - Penses tu me faire changé d'avis, alors que tu cache ton identité

Cassy - Soit,… vous savez qui je suis. Mes prédictions son fondées, Pourquoi pensez vous que Poséidon l'a laissé vivre, il est le mieux placé pour reconnaître la vrais Athéna.

Je vous en prie concédez lui la victoire de cette escarmouche. Sinon notre guerre est perdue. Etes vous prêt à prendre un risque si grand ? Depuis plus de 2000 ans nous préparons cette ultime confrontation. Offrez lui donc une jolie comédie. L'enjeu est piètre.

Hadès - Et si elle est une ennemie ?

Cassy - Il sera toujours temps de s'en défaire, si elle croit à cette victoire. Nous donnons le change. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêt, vous oubliez qu'Athéna n'a toujours pas réapparue. Les olympiens doivent être au complet, la bataille sera rude, d'ailleurs dans nos rangs se cachent sans doute des traîtres.

Il est trop tôt. Nous serions irrémédiablement perdus.

Hadès - Bien… je ne suis pas enchanté.

Cassy - Merci grand monarque.

Hadès - Autre chose, méchante prophétesse,

Cassy - J'ai une requête à vous faire, je voudrais… la vie sauve pour tous les protecteurs d'Athéna.

Hadès - Tu demandes beaucoup.

Cassy -Il se pourrait qu'ils nous soit utile, d'ailleurs je pense en avoir attaché certain à ma personne.

Hadès - Oui, j'ai vus. L'un d'eux arbore tes armes. Si tu penses pouvoir les manœuvrer.

Cassy - Ils seront une aide précieuse, ils me serviront.

Hadès - Pour une mortelle tu ne manques pas d'audace, car tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'une incarnation, une prêtresse. Je serais curieux de savoir où cela te mènera.

Rasséréné elle repris son occupation, Hadès était homme de parole, Saorie vaincrait.


	7. Chapter 7

La reconstruction

Sanctuaire d'Athéna :

Dans les ruines du sanctuaire Marine et Shina avaient ressentie la fin des combats, le tribut de cette guerre était lourd, tous les chevaliers d'or avaient disparus et la cosmo énergie de Seiya n'était plus qu'une luciole. Certes les autres bronzes avaient survécu mais il leur faudrait long temps pour récupérer.

Soudain, un éclair noir frappa l'arène principale, happant l'édifice dans un manteau d'énergie couleur d'encre. Après quelques instants le nuage se dissipa laissant sur le sol les 14 chevaliers d'or. Au milieux des décombres elles se frayèrent un passage, ils étaient tous là, gravement blessé mais vivant.

Saorie aussi était revenu, le plus simple avait était de transférer tous les blessés à l'hôpital d'Athènes. Bien que la joie fut immense le travail affluait, elles n'étaient que deux pour rebâtir les lieux. Elles étaient chevalier, pas secrétaire, ni chef d'entreprise et tout devenait compliqué à cause des règles du sanctuaire. De l'aide aurait était la bienvenue.

Marine rangeait le bureau du pope lorsque un papier attira son attention, Il s'agissait d'une demande du Verseau pour un invité. Mentalement elle se souvint qu'une amie du chevalier avait passé quelques jours ici, elle ne la connaissait pas mais des rumeurs avaient circulées. Résolument elle pris la direction du 11eme temple, les lieux étaient méticuleusement rangé, calmement elle ouvrit le bureau, dans un tiroir se trouvait une pile de lettres soigneusement rassemblées par un ruban. Longuement elle consultât les missives enfin sur une, un numéro de téléphone se trouvait.

Elle avait trouvé l'aide inespéré, restait plus qu'à la convaincre. Même si elle n'était pas plus douée elles seraient trois à partager la charge.

Marine raccrochât le combiné, elle avait de la chance, non seulement la jeune femme parlait très bien le grec, et elle lui avait proposé son soutient. Cependant elle avait précisé qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accorder ses journées, aucun problème pensa t'elle Kiki irait la chercher le matin et la ramener le soir.

Cassy faisait un bilan des lieux, pas brillant. Un tiers du sanctuaire avait était détruit, le reste vétuste, les matériaux manquaient. Heureusement le sanctuaire était riche, argent inutilement entassé puisque nulle ne devait pénétrer l'enceinte sacrée.

Elle établie vite une liste des priorités avec Marine et Shina. Les devis s'amoncelaient, mais elle était contente. Toutes les marchandises nécessaires aux temples avaient était achetées, la construction avait commencée. Comme à son habitude en ce début d'après midi elle quittait le sanctuaire. Elle faisait sa visite à l'hôpital, elle verrait chacun d'eux, déposerait un bouquet dans chaque chambre. Les jeunes avaient repris connaissance avant les autres et elle avait sympathisé avec shun, et elle discutait souvent avec Aldebaran. Elle finissait toujours par la chambre de Camus.

-----------------------------------------------------

Son corps lui paraissait bien lourd, le calme, une odeur de désinfectant, il devait être dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait froid, il avait mal, une chaleur agréable sur son poignet adoucies son tourment. Il se laissa glisser à nouveau dans les brumes douillettes de l'inconscience.

Depuis combien de temps dormait il ? L'amicale chaleur était toujours présente, mais il y avait un parfum, une odeur connue. Il cligna des yeux, tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche.

Cassy était ici endormie dans le fauteuil. Il tendit sont bras vers elle effleurant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Un choc, plu rien autour de lui sinon des ombres glacées, Cassy parlait avec un homme, lui il était légèrement derrière elle, une odeur atroce l'assaillit, sa vision se fit plus précise devant lui s'étalait une horreur, un corps décomposé, qui changé comme au cour d'une dissection. La nausée le pris, il perdit le contact. Dans la chambre comme une statue de marbre, elle n'avait pas bougé, qu'avait il vu ? Elle aussi était réveillée, mais aucune trace de ce qu'elle avait vécu n'entachait son attitude. Deux Hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Cassy - Professeur Santinos

P.S.- Mademoiselle ?

Cassy - Je vous prie de m'excusé, mais il me semble qu'une connaissance, se trouve dans vos services.

P.S.- Auriez vous le nom de se patient,

Cassy - Bien sûr, je voudrais respecter ses dernières volontés.

P.S.- Je comprends, un parent à vous ?

Cassy - Oui un parent éloigné.

P.S.- Il y a quelque papier à remplir. Etes vous sur de vouloir le faire.

Cassy - Oui je vous suie.

Il en était convaincu, voila ce qu'il avait vu, et voila pourquoi. Son estomac se noua en repensant à la vision. Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, au fond ce ne devait pas être la première fois. C'était étrange.

Difficilement il se leva, la tête lui tournait, en prenant appui sur le mur il se dirigea vers les autres chambres. Sa recherche lui parut bien longue mais il venait d'apercevoir le Cancer.

Il frappa à la porte entrebâillée et entra.

Masque de mort -Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite…

Le ton était railleur mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre il n'avait jamais était proche, seule Cassy les liaient.

Camus-Je voulais te parler de Cassy.

Masque de mort -Elle est passée y a un moment, elle doit pas être loin

Camus-Non c'est pas ça, il y a quelque mois tu es arrivé chez moi et… Tu l'as cru en danger, pourquoi ?

Masque de mort -Oui, cette fille n'est pas ordinaire, tu as remarqué ?

Camus-……

Masque de mort -Je te dis tous si tu me dis ce qui ce passe. OK ?

Camus-D'accord.

Masque de mort -Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois près des enfers, sur mon domaine. Visiblement elle peut s'y promener selon sa propre volonté. Elle avait pas l'air égaré le moins du monde.

Et le soir ou t'as failli me congeler, elle avait sauté dans le puit des morts. Comme tu sais nulle n'en revient, enfin sauf elle. A toi.

Camus-Je l'ai touché …

Masque de mort - Wha je t'en aurais pas cru capable

Camus – Et mais non ! pas comme ça !

Masque de mort – J'ai rien di

Camus - Et j'ai eus une vision, elle discutait avec un cadavre.

Masque de mort -Si elle promène en enfer c'est normal qu'elle y discute non. Bas c'est pas méchant, elle doit être medium. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer si elle te trouves pas elle risque de s'inquiéter. Autre chose elle s'appelle Cassandra, mais c'est pas son de baptême, elle l'as changé il y a quelques années.

Camus-Tu penses que c'est à cause de … ses dons.

Masque de mort -Et bien, on est en Grèce, nous sommes protecteur d'une déesse antique, et nous avons une jeune fille medium qui se prénomme comme une antique prophétesse. Tu crois au hasard ?

En cette fin de journée elles étaient toutes trois dans les bains pour se détendre et faire le bilan de la journée. La reconstruction des 12 maisons serait achevée demain. Shina observait Cassy, depuis son arrivée les chantiers avançaient vite, son aisance avec l'extérieur leur faisait gagner un temps précieux. Elles venaient d'ailleurs de choisir de construire les petits maisons grâce à des kits prêts à monter, encore une fois la françaises avait trouvé une solution rapide.

Quelle joie de pouvoir se délesté des corvées administratives, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour être confinée devant un bureau avec un téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Elle aurait craqué, besoin d'espace, de liberté, d'action.


	8. Chapter 8

La Papesse

Les trois filles avaient répartie les bâtisseurs en équipes pour organiser les taches, elles surveillaient du coin de l'œil apportant leur aide de ci de là. Les petites habitations apparaissaient vite créant un hameau de maisonnettes bleues. Sacrifice à la modernité les gaines électriques couraient sur le sol poussiéreux en un amas complexe et convergeant où l'on se prenait les pied.

Des gardes sous les directives de l'étrangère s'attelaient au branchement.

Shina dubitative admirait le confort moderne faire son apparition, jamais un pope ne se saurait préoccupé des conditions de vie des habitants du sanctuaire, et ce depuis l'antiquité. Mais sous la férule féminine du trio les préoccupations devenaient terre à terre, plus humaine. Quitte à rebâtir autant faire mieux.

Au abord du sanctuaire un homme d'un quarantaine d'année, une sacoche sous le bras, l'air pincé cherché le responsable des lieux, deux gardes lui faisaient escorte pour l'amené au trois amazones qui en l'absence totale de dirigeant veillaient sur le domaine.

L'huissier présenté au conseil féminin extirpa d'un épais dossier, un acte d'un créancier, l'Etat Grec. Les deux chevaliers d'argent s'interrogèrent du regard, indécises, mais déjà Cassy prit l'acte le parafa et le signa avant de faire raccompagné le fâcheux.

Méticuleusement elle examina les feuilles de papiers. Le fisc exigeait une somme considérable, Entre pénalité et redressement. Enfin on verrait.

Shina - pourquoi l'as-tu pris ?

Marine – il demande quoi ?

Cassy – Rien de grave, c'est juste le fisc qui nous envoie un huissier. Avant de contester il est préférable de savoir ce qu'il réclame ? Non ? De toute façon pris ou non l'acte à la même valeur.

Et les filles c'est qu'un huissier ! Un guignol en chemise qui use ses chaussures en courant un dossier sous le bras. C'est pas la fin du monde.

La pose de midi arrivait enfin, les travailleurs posaient leurs outils, le déjeuné restait un grand moment de détente. Cet après midi Cassy sentait qu'une tache plus lourde l'attendait, elle devrait aborder le problème avec Saga. Elle ne le portait guère dans son cœur mais elle se forçait à faire bonne figure. Elle supposait que le gémeau n'était pas étranger au péril qui planait sur le sanctuaire. Des années de négligence en étaient certainement la cause.

Le couchant nimbait de rose les frontons des temples, ses pas la portaient vers le palais d'une démarche mécanique. Son esprit tourné sur le problème majeur, elle n'avait pas voulu importuner Shion avec ça. Elle poussa la porte de la grande salle, puis espérant cette fois attirer l'attention des anciens des lieux elle s'assit sur le trône et ferma les yeux.

« Je m'en remets à votre sagesse, vous qui aviez juré de servir Athéna »

Son esprit se posa sur une grande salle ou le long d'une table interminable siégeaient nombre grands popes des temps passé. Distinctement elle annonça l'ordre du jour qui les réunissait.

Le brouhaha se fit. L'un deux pris la parole puis un autre.

Pope 1 : C'est inadmissible, depuis quand les mortels osent t'ils défier le temple d'une déesse

Pope 2 : Taxé une divinité, sacrilège.

Pope 1 : Combattons les impies

Cassy : devons nous combattre toute la Grèce ? Toute l'Europe ? Le monde hellène a prit quelque millénaire en votre absence. Un monde ou l'importance du sanctuaire n'apparaît plus aux humains. C'est un monde Athée et matérialiste. Devrions nous le raser pour autant ? Et pour Athéna on lui dit quoi ? Nous désirons déclarer la guerre à tout le continent ?

Pope 1 : A oui Athéna…

Pope 3 : Les rumeurs de se monde sont étranges, pourtant Athènes nous est Vassale

Pope 4 : Effectivement un traité existe dans les archives.

L'assemblé voyons se texte, aussitôt dans les air le traité apparut lisible pour tous.

Pope 3 : En vertu de quoi la ville d'Athènes nous est vassale, et devra verser tribut en échange d'aide militaire laissé à l'appréciation du chef du sanctuaire.

Pope 5 : Le sujet est il clos ?

Cassy : Oui.

Pope 5 : Quelqu'un a-t-il un autre ordre du jour à annoncer ?

Pope 2 : Où est notre pope

Pope 1 : Il nous manque un grand pope pour le sanctuaire !

Pope 4 : Actuellement le représentant d'Athéna n'est pas en mesure d'assumer ses fonctions suite aux blessures de la dernière guerre.

Pope 2 : choisissons un nouveau pope !

Pope 3 : A oui, et ou trouvé un postulant, tout l'ordre des gold est dans le même état.

Pope 1 : choisissons un non gold !

Pope 5 : Donc nous avons, des bronzes d'une quinzaine d'année et deux argents.

Pope 6 : impossible les argents sont des femmes.

Pope 4 : Quels candidats retenez vous ?

Pope 2 : pas de femmes

Pope 5 : Qui désignez vous, des gamins querelleurs et incapables ?

Pope 1 : Mon frère que vois tu d'autre ?

Pope 3 : Je propose mon candidat, Cassandra, je vous rappelle qu'elle a choisit d'assumé les problèmes du domaine et comme vous pouvez le constater sa jeunesse ne repousse pas la sagesse.

Pope 7 : Il est vrai, de plus elle est aimé et respecté, son règne ne sera pas celui de la terreur.

Pope 4 : Délibérons

Pope5 : En vertus du vote nous avons ici un nouveau pope et entérinons la décision. Nous validons aussi les décisions antérieures à son élection.

Des questions ?

Cassy : Nous avons déjà 3 popes non ? Shion, Ailloros et Saga. Est il bien nécessaire d'en élire un quatrième ?

Pope 4 : 3 ? Déjà et pas un pour le domaine

Pope 1 : Mais quelle époque de fous

Pope 3 : oui alors on la nome ou pas ?

Cassy - Bien que cet honneur me touche, je veux bien rende service mais les trois blessés pourrait récupérer ce travail ? Ils vont bien finir par aller mieux.

Pope 2 : Bien dans se cas le débat est clos.

Pope 4 : Y a t-il un autre ordre du jour ?

Pope 7 : Alors la séance est levée.


	9. Chapter 9

Le conseil de guerre

Il était 22 heure lorsque elle rouvrit les yeux, Méthodiquement elle fit l'inventaire des informations donnés. Pour cette mission elle aurait besoin des meilleurs, elle composa un numéro sur son portable, bien que l'heure fût tardive elle espérait le trouver. Il travaillait souvent la nuit si il devait plaider, pourvue qu'il n'est pas mis le répondeur.

Bonsoir,

Cassy- Bonsoir Maître, Melle Cassandra à l'appareil, j'ai un problème urgeant à régler.

Une très grosse affaire contre l'état Grec, il faudrait je pense une équipe complète juriste grec, internationaux et experts comptables. Je vous faxe les pièces.

Prenons rendez vous.

Cassy - Impossible je suis coincé à Athènes, il faudra donc prévoir les déplacements, Si vous ne saviez pas quoi faire ce week end, moi je sais, je vous attends. Il y a un avion qui part à 18h demain. Je vous prends un billet.

C'est urgeant à ce point ?

Cassy - Oui, mais parlons rétribution. Budget très important, bien sur.

Avec plaisir elle sentit ses problèmes fondre sous la venu prochaine de son avocat. Avec lui elle était rassurée. Et l'esprit tranquille que Kiki la téléporta chez elle.

Elle pénétra en avance dans le salon de conférence qu'elle avait loué, Un homme entre 45 et 50 ans, au charme assuré et au regard charismatique travaillait penché sur des documents.

Assise à la table de travail, elle se surpris à admirer le juriste, depuis quand lui faisait il de l'effet ? C'est vrai qu'en sauveur, il était pas mal, il y a quelques années elle se serait laissée tenter. Il avait un regard gris, des mains fines et soignées qu'elle imagina un instant sur elle. Mais après avoir éconduit Ares elle pouvait difficilement avoir une aventure. Bon elle fantasmé sur son avocat, elle devait pas être la seule sourit t'elle.

Le salon s'était remplie, les divers spécialistes avait fini d'examiner les pièces fournies, le but à atteindre aussi. Chacun avait compris l'importance du problème et son urgence.

Dans 7 jours ils devraient rendre leur copie.

Elle s'était montrée téméraire, mais elle avait choisi de créer un état dans l'état plutôt que d'exiger une redevance d'Athènes..

Bientôt le sanctuaire serai reconnu indépendant au même titre que le Vatican ou Monaco.

Au fond cela était depuis la nuit des temps, simplement les derniers popes avaient négligé leur statut. Elle avait une impression de normalité. Oui les mondes humains et divins se côtoyaient toujours. La fin de la réunion arriva, elle se leva par automatisme et se dirigea vers la ville.

Sereine elle déambulé dans les couloir de l'hôpital quand un hurlement retentit, dans une petite salle, une infirmière tétanisée regardait le sol. Elle y découvrit un petit reptile vert.

Lentement ses doigts s'approchèrent puis se saisirent de l'animal. Toujours la même sensation de normalité, pourtant l'infirmière était toujours effrayée. Le reptile se glissa dans son décolleté et elle reprit sa route.

Le verseau l'attendait assit contre ses oreillers, et elle pris place dans fauteuil à coté. Elle n'était la que depuis quelques instants qu'une cavalcade se dirigeait vers eux. Dans la chambre déboulèrent trois hommes, leurs regards convergents vers elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est dangereux »

Elle sentit la tête du serpent au creux de son cou.

Camus pensa c'est pas possible, que fait elle avec une vipère, sur sa gorge, si elle la mordait…

CamusCassy ne bouge pas tu as un serpent sur toi

Cassy Je sais.

CamusTu sais ! Et si il te mordait ?

HommeVous seriez en très grand danger !

Cassy il ne me fera aucun mal.

Hommemais…

Camuset si il t'attaque ?

Cassy Et bien je me serais trompé. Il suffit, retirez vous !

C'est bien la première fois qu'il la voyait autoritaire, avec un soupir il se recala dans ses coussins. A l'extrémité de son champ de vision il aperçut 2 ombres, résolument il tourna la tête à l'opposé, il ne tenait pas à voir de fantômes.

Pope Salut à toi grande prêtresse Cassandra,

Autre popeNous venons vous rappeler vos devoir, vous devez porter un masque et rester au près de vos chevalier.

CassySoit je vous promet de porter un masque pour tous se qui est officiel. Quand à la chevalerie je siège déjà au pré d'elle.

Pope venant de voir le reptile. Vous devriez aussi vous en défaire il est venimeux.

CassyLes prêtresses antiques ont de tout temps possédé des serpents

Autre popePas au sanctuaire

CassyLes prêtresses, pas les prêtres d'Athéna.

Autre popeVous êtes une bornée, obstiné comme…

Pope12 chevaliers d'or ? Certainement. Mais rare sont ceux qui charment les reptiles. Soyez prudente. Nous vous avons choisi.

Décidément les hommes se ressemblent, machinalement elle caressait la petite tête en V sur son épaule. Camus les yeux obstinément clos lui tournait la tête, les mains crispées sur les draps.

Cassy Mais qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

Milo contre le chambranle riait, elle avait enfin fait un faux pas Camus n'aimait ni les bestiole, ni les serpents.

CamusRien, c'est juste que…

CassyUne fille qui discute avec des revenants et câline une vipère c'est dérangeant ?

Camusun peu.

Milo Je vous interrompe pas.

Cassy pas du tout je dois partir, à bientôt.

Une personne l'attendais, résolument elle se dirigea vers le parc, assise à l'ombre des lauriers une femme vêtu de sombre l'attendait.

Cassy Salut à vous.

Moi aussi je te salut, m'en voudrais tu de t'appeler ma sœur ?

CassyNous sommes toutes sœurs.

Je te met en garde, méfie toi, Apollon est un dieu jaloux.

CassyPrincesse je n'appartient pas au maître des oracles.

Pourtant tu es de celle que les dieux ont désigné pour les servir, regarde le, il se comporte avec toi comme avec une prêtresse

CassyJe sais ma sœur

Et à elle, lui appartiens tu ?

CassyComme chaque être vivant et comme chaque femme.

Alors nous sommes réellement sœur. Il est temps rend moi mon compagnon. Nos routes se recroiseront un jour.

Cassy Au revoir fille de priam.

Oui leurs voies se recroiseraient certainement. Elles appartenaient au même monde.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Prochain chapitre enfin on entre dans quelque chose de plus chaud.


	10. Chapter 10

L' Escapade

Ce matin le trio féminin s'était réunis en grande pompe, les deux chevalier avait troqué leurs armures pour des robes blanches et siégeaient de part et d'autre de la grande prêtresse.

A elles trois elles représentaient l'autorité, abritant chacune leur trait et leur pensé sous leur masque. Elles offraient un front impénétrable au dignitaire grec qui leur faisait face.

Son regard se perdit sur cette jeune personne aux atours immaculés rebrodés d'or ainsi qu'au loups qui dérobait son visage, ne laissant voir qu'une bouche vermeil et un regard abrité de long cil noir.

La scène en était surréaliste pour les fonctionnaires. Cérémonieusement la rousse prit l'a parole, lissant à voix distincte l'ancien traité. Sous les réticences confuses du groupe d'hommes et leurs protestations virulentes. La jeune fille se leva, charmeuse hypnotique, calme et imposante. Rappelant le vassal à ces obligations avec fermeté, mais habilement proposait un marché. La renégociation du traité en termes clair chacun chez sois. Les nouveaux textes étaient prêt, et les deux partis donnèrent de part et d'autre l'impression d'un énorme sacrifice puis les signèrent enfin.

Enfin libérés de ce soucis c'est débordantes de joies qu'elles se débarrassèrent des vêtements d'apparat, la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Cassy souriait, elle avait du temps devant elle. De plus les chevaliers avaient eus la permission de sortir de l'hôpital pour le week end. Depuis des jours elles en parlaient, et elles avaient fait des projets. Marine était morte d'impatience et l'italienne faisait comme si rien était.

En habitué, elle avait passé un moment avec Aldebarant et Mu avant de frapper à la porte voisine, en entrant, un oreiller fonça sur elle, surprise elle l'attrapa au vol. Dans son dos se tenait Saga, un fou rire la guettait, Kanon avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin.

CassyJe suis trop petite pour être Saga !

SagaJe suis désolé pour mon frère.

Elle riait aux larmes, rien à faire.

KanonJe t'aurais jamais cru comique.

SagaKanon avait dû lancer le coussin trop fort. Ca devait être le choc pensa t'il.

KanonTu m'en veux pas ?

CassyNon, c'est juste que ma dernière bataille de peluchons est loin.

Enfin elle n'avait oublié personne, elle enta dans la dernière pièce, juste devant elle le 11eme chevalier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il trébucha, elle voulu le rattraper et son poids la déséquilibra elle aussi, son dos heurtât le montant de la porte en leurs évitant de chuter à deux.

CamusExcuse moi

CassyTu aurais pu te blesser

CamusJ'ai voulu me lever trop vite

CassyEt ou contais tu aller ?

Elle ramassa les divers objets à terre

A la salle de bain ?

CamusOui, ou vas-tu ?

CassyD'après toi.

Cassy parti devant dans la petite pièce. Elle fit couler le bain, vérifia la température de l'eau. Il poussa un soupir rassurer de la voir lui tourner le dos pendant qu'il se dévêtissait. Cela lui semblait déjà assez embarrassant. Il avança vers le bac, et s'y assit. L'eau se referma sur lui, en un doux cocon. Il sentit qu'elle réunissait sa chevelure sur son épaule, les longues mèches nuit se collèrent à sa peau. Le gant savonneux glissa dans son dos. Patiemment elle lavait chaque partie de son corps, le tissu glissant sur sa poitrine, sur ses abdos avant de glisser entre ses jambes. Le contact avait était si bref qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé, il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. La caresse se promenait sur ses jambes, son regard s'accrocha au carrelage pou ne pas croiser le sien. Elle avait fini, pourtant il douté encore avait rêvé. Ses doigt passèrent dans ses cheveux de la mousse s'écoulait sur ses épaules, elle lui effleura la nuque ce qui lui arracha un frison. C'est presque à regret qu'il sentit l'eau tiède remplacer ses mains. Les derniers filets d'eau se tarirent. Debout devant lui, elle lui tendait le draps de bain les paupières chastement closes. Il prit le tissu pendant qu'elle se détournait pour quitter la pièce. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila les vêtements de ville qu'il avait choisit. Le verseau la retrouva dans le couloir et ensemble ils regagnèrent sa chambre.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que se soit si facile et agréable. Il se rassit sur son lit et il vit Shina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le chevalier d'argent dit quelques mots à la brune et lui remit un paquet avant de repartir. Cassy assise à sa place coutumière défaisait le papier. Ravie, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille un jour de Noël, à bout de bras elle tenait une peluche en forme de chat blanc avec une grosse tête et nœud sur une oreille. Elle avait serré la peluche dans ses bras comme si elle était une enfant avant de s'éloigner.

Elle était encore assez près mais il ne la distinguait pas pourtant il entendit le « je t'aime »

Milo entrait justement dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas pensé, bien sur il avait dû la séduire comme toutes les autres. Il comprenait mieux l'altercation, Milo était jaloux il la voulait pour lui. Il eut un pauvre sourire en se disant qu'il avait obtenu son amour.

Ils étaient sortit tard, et il faisait nuit quand les filles les avaient conduit à la fête foraine. C'était bruyant, encore un endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Milo s'amusait, les autres aussi, et Cassy ne semblait pas incommodé par le monde. Brutalement Milo le saisi par le bras et l'attiras plus prés d'un stand.

Un stand de tir, pas de doute il serait à son aise les filles ne jouent pas à ça, Ici il pourrait lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Se dit le scorpion.

Forainune partie jeune homme ?

Milo Non 3

Masque de mort regardait faire le scorpion, amusé.

MDM Tu me l'offres, j'aime beaucoup le crabe en peluche

Elle avait ri avant de demander elle aussi des plombs pour trois parties

Elle s'empara de la carabine devant elle, la cassa et l'arma d'un geste mécanique.

La crosse épousait naturellement son épaule, sa tête légèrement inclinée.

Avec le bruit mat de la détonation deux des quatre ballons avaient disparut

Milo allait en faire une jaunisse. Non seulement elle faisait mouche mais en plus gentille, elle lui avait donné les deux plombs qu'il lui restait. Elle tendit son prix au cancer en souriant.

Miloelle a eu de la chance parce que ma carabine était fausse.

Moi je parie qu'un vrais fusil elle sait pas s'en servir. Pas ce jouet pour fille.

On vas voir si t'es si forte !

A grand pas furieux Milo traînait toujours Camus ver un autre stand.

Celui-ci avait une odeur infecte, le bruit était assourdissant. Il n'était pas expert en arme mais celle là semblait plus lourde et plus grosse. Mentalement il se demanda pourquoi Milo tenait absolument à impressionner Cassy.

Visiblement c'était repartit pour 3 rounds

Comme précédemment elle prit au hasard une arme, un fusil à pompe sous le regard moqueur du forain. Elle réarmait avec des gestes sûrs devant elle les pigeons d'argile se brisaient, à la fin de la première partie elle tendis son arme à Milo et pris la seine. Cette fois elle choisit les pipes de plastic, à sa grande surprise Camus sentit l'impact d'un débris sur la joue. Son regard scrutait la jeune fille. Elle était froide concentré sur son objectif, il vit un éclat blanc frappé son front sans quelle réagisse, le cou ployé sur son arme comme sur un bébé. Ses mouvements calqués sur les détonations.

ForainMais c'est calamity James la petite, on a intérêt à bien se tenir.

Milo rageais encore plus

AphroditeLes française sont toutes comme toi ?

CassySeulement dans ma famille, nous savons toute manier une arme, même ma grand-mère.

Shurafemme forte ?

Cassyfemme fatale…

Un peu en retrait Doko surveillait les jeunes, pour le commun des mortels la soirée était banale mais pour des saints qui vivaient en reclus, elle était exceptionnelle. Ils se promenaient en petit groupe entre manèges et attractions. Shura, Aphrodite et masque de mort était aux jeux vidéo, Aldebaran, Mu et Shaka avaient choisi un lieu calme pour grignoter un peu, les autres avaient disparus. Au loin le verseau semblait s'ennuyer, il prit sa direction, mais la fille y était, Il la vit le prendre par le bras et le couple se noya dans la foule.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du verseau, Il revoyait une infirmière qui lui parlait du bracelet « Votre fiancée doit beaucoup y tenir » sa fiancée, il n'en avait jamais eu. Il tenait à elle mais, comme petite amie ? Il entendait encore le « je t'aime », pour Milo étrangement ça le peinait. Et puis ce soir elle semblait si différente, si vivante, il ne la reconnaissait plus.

La main sur son bras le ramena sur terre, fermement elle les dirigeait vers la grande roue.

Assit en face d'elle son esprit vagabondait sur la vue nocturne. Que lui dire, pourquoi briser cet instant où elle lui appartenait.

Cassy Tu voulais me parler.

Camus…

CassyNe nies pas, je te connais. Qu'est ce qui te troubles tant ?

CamusRien, tu es simplement différente ce soir. J'ai l'impression de te voir pour la première fois. Je vois une autre femme.

Cassy Oui, mais une femme a de nombreux visages.

CamusCombien ?

CassyJe crois qu'un auteur disait 3 « une fiancée qui pleure, une épouse qui soupire et une veuve qui espère ». Moi je dirais autant que de personnes qui la connaissent. Car chacun d'eux a un regard unique.

CamusAu fond tu es toujours la même, simplement je n'avait pas vu cet aspect de ta personnalité.

CassyC'est vraiment le lieu? Où tu t'ennuies ?

Camus(En face de lui, un autre couple s'embrassait. Que ressentirait il si ils s'embrassaient ?)

La nacelle finissait sa décente, le tour fini, leur discussion aussi. Dans le flot des promeneurs il sentit ses doigts dans les siens. Comme suspendu par la magie de l'instant, un vieux carrousel les baignait de sa lumière. Elle les dirigea vers le manège, elle s'assit sur l'encolure d'un cheval de bois l'invitant à s'installer à califourchon derrière elle. Au premier mouvement il la sentit un peu instable et referma ses bras sur elle. Ses jambes glissèrent un peu contre la sciène. Il se sentit troublé.


	11. Chapter 11

L'Hotel

Les filles avaient choisie de réserver des chambres d' hôtel en banlieue d Athène et les chevaliers un peu las avaient pris chacun leur clé. Le cancer ouvrit la porte de celle d'Aphrodite. Le poisson sortait de la salle de bain, il joua avec la ceinture de son peignoir avant de le laisser glisser à terre sous le regard brûlant de masque de mort. Il sentit son corps réagir à cette troublante beauté, il l'attira à lui capturant ses lèvres en un baisé sauvage. Les mains du suédois s'acharnèrent sur les vêtements. Leurs peaux nues se trouvèrent enfin les faisant frissonner de plaisir. Mu par le même feu ils tombèrent enlacés sur le grand lit, leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre comme leurs corps. Leurs doigts pris de frénésie parcouraient l'autre. Le souffle court leurs visages se séparèrent. Le cancer s'attaqua à une épaule mordillant tendrement sa courbe et entreprit une longue descente humide et parsemée de suçons sur le corps de son amant. Sa respiration chatouilla le membre tendu du poisson qui gémit quand sa langue s'y posa. Il étouffa un cri pendant que la bouche du cancer se refermait sur lui. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules, faisant de son mieux pour résister au plaisir, il repoussa son amant et reversa les rôles. A califourchon sur les hanches de l'italien il lui vola un baisé en frottant ses fesses contre lui. Son captif grogna insatisfait, il se souleva sur ses genoux et redescendit doucement sur son sexe. Une onde de plaisir les submergea et il continua ses mouvements, l'étreinte du cancer se referma sa taille l'accompagnant et lui imprimant des gestes plus sauvages. Aphrodite sentit le plaisir l'emporter en même temps que les derniers coups de rein du cancer le soulevaient.

Camus était épuisé, pourtant le sommeil le fuyait. Il roula sur le coté, ses jambes repliées contre lui. A quoi pensait il. Il effleura ses lèvres, que ressentirait il si il l'embrassait. Il imaginait les mains de Cassy le caressant, sa bouche murmurer quelques mots tendres. Pourquoi ne l'aimait elle pas. Non se dit il ne pas penser, juste goûter à se rêve.

Il entendit un grattement à la porte, il n'avait pas bougé, Milo entra et s'assit sur le lit. Il en fit autant se demandant ce que son ami venait faire ici.

Milo(Ses joues était rosi, pourtant se n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'imposait dans la nuit, avait il interrompu quelque chose ? Non il était seul.)

Je te réveille ?

CamusNon,

MiloJe m'ennuyais, tu es seul.

CamusOui

Le verseau bougea légèrement

Milo failli sourire en apercevant ce qui posait problème à son ami. L'occasion était trop belle, il s'installa prés de lui, diaboliquement sa main se posa sur l'entre jambe du français. A travers le tissu il sentait son membre raidi, il accentua la pression.

Le verseau rougit, son trouble augmentait encore, il se dégagea de sont mieux.

Camus Milo arrête !

Milo Et pourquoi ? C'est si gênant. Tu préfères le faire seul.

Camus Arrête

Milo Même les enfants se touchent c'est pas un drame.

Ses doigts avaient glissés sous les vêtements et s'activaient en long mouvement, les contorsions du chevalier diminuaient, il entendit une légère plainte qui le ravit. Il avait abandonnait, il sentait son corps se tendre vers lui en même temps qu'il accentuait son emprise. Dans un dernier gémissement plus fort il se rependit.

Encore sous le choc le verseau se libera et se réfugia de l'autre coté du lit lui tournant le dos. Il se sentait assez mal, humilié, mortifié par son corps qui l'avait trahit. En tout cas incapable d'affronter le regard moqueur de Milo.

Le scorpion soupira face à la réaction exagérée de son ami, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain se lava rapidement le main et prit de quoi nettoyer les traces blanches sur le corps du français. Il s'acquitta de sa tache en silence, un peu déçu de ne pas croiser son regard bleu.

Ailleurs dans le salon de l'hôtel Doko lisait, il se doutait bien que dans les chambres se préparait une nuit agité. Aior avait disparu le premier avec Marine, et bien d'autres avaient dû partir en quête d'une compagne. Sa libido réclamait quelques attentions et la serveuse du bar lui plaisait bien. Il tenterait sa chance vers la fermeture. Au fond du couloir arrivait Shion, il invitât le bélier à lui tenir compagnie. Autre fois il avait été ami et plus. Et ils étaient là, touts deux avec les mêmes envies. A défaut d'amour, ils avaient l'amitié, c'était finalement mieux qu'une étreinte avec une inconnue. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et leurs langues partirent à la recherche de plaisir ancien.

Ils s'étaient tous levés tard, et après un brunch, ils s'étaient séparés pour profiter de cette journée de liberté. Sur la plage de loutràki le 8eme et le 11eme gold se promenaient à pas lent. Visiblement passionné par les galets qu'ils foulaient.

MiloTu l'aimes

CamusQui ?

MiloLe Pape de Rome. Elle !

CamusQu'importe.

Milo Oui ça m'importe.

Camus C'est facile de le dire, c'est toi qui l'as séduite.

Milo Moi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Camus De Cassy.

MiloEt c'est à toi qu'elle a dit je t'aime.

CamusA moi ? Non.

Milo Tu l'as vue ?

Camus Entendu seulement.

Milo Et moi aussi.

Camus Ce n'est pas toi ?

Milo Non je te le jure sur mon armure, je me demande qui c'est ? Quand même pas à Shaina ? Bon et toi, tu l'aimes oui ou non ? Tu l'as embrassé.

Camus Embrassé ?

MiloL'aiguille écarlate ne fait pas perdre la mémoire je te signale. Tu l'as embrassé devant moi. J'ai des témoins. Heureusement, sinon je vous aurais tué tout les deux.

Le Grec scruta son ami qui rougissait assez pour un baisé, inutile de demandé si ils étaient allé plus loin. Il avait encore sa chance pensa t'il.


	12. Chapter 12

Aurore

Les chevaliers venaient de regagner le sanctuaire, il avait bien changé en si peu de temps. Et chacun avait regagné sa demeure rénovée, voire reconstruites pour les plus endommagées.

Les journées de convalescence suivaient leur cour tranquille.

Dimanche pensa Camus, Cassy ne viendrait pas, il se recala dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

C'était une belle journée chaude, trop à son goût. L'ombre fraîche et la quiétude du lieu lui donneraient un agréable asile.

Mentalement il tenta de la contacter. Rien, comme si il se heurtait à un mur. Puis enfin, même si elle n'avait pas conscience de son intrusion, il vivait les mêmes émotions.

Un calme froid, glacial, calculateur, sous ses yeux la route défilait vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, toute son attention sur la route, sur la conduite. Le hurlement du moteur, les pneus qui crissent, L'arrêt brutal au frein à main. Les pas, les siens précipités. Et rien. La vision d'un vieil homme sur un lit, sa main sur la jugulaire. La voix distante et mécanique à son portable.

Il n'en saisi que des brides « arrêt cardiaque » « adresse »

La connexion s'était brisée.

D'un bond il se téléporta, il croisa les pompiers qui partaient, partaient seuls. Il ne la voyait pas. Finalement il choisit de respecter son chagrin, il reviendrait plus tard.

Elle était là, où il l'avait laissée, dans cette maison inconnue au grand jardin fleuri. En habit de deuil, son tailleur noir faisait ressortir son teint pale, le chignon sur sa nuque lui conférait une grave dignité. Elle acceptait des condoléances. Son regard la suivit discrètement quand elle s'éloigna. Alors que personne ne lui prêtait attention, il entrouvrit la porte qui les séparait.

Dans la chambre, sous la lumière faible des appliques le vieillard reposait, à son chevet assise sur le Voltaire, elle veillait. Elle murmurait,

« Au revoir Pèpè. Je ne pense pas que je partagerais le château avec toi. Dommage un tombeau tout neuf rose et noir avec fenêtre c'est une rareté. Un palace non ? »

Elle l'avait vu ? Non elle avait du sentir sa présence. Un groupe de personne passa devant lui.

E Aourora, é bella, ha un marrito ? Fa sette ani che non la ha visto.

Aurore, elle s'appelait aurore.

« Attend moi dans le jardin, ce n'est pas le lieux. »

Il se demanda depuis quand maîtrisait elle la télépathie ?

Milo aussi était présent, que faisait il ici ? Il ne pouvait qu'obéir à la jeune fille, finalement il ne connaissait pas le défunt.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'avançait vers eux, plus froide que marbre, les yeux secs de toute larme.

MiloJ'aurais dû parier qu'elle n'a pas de cœur. Qui d'autre agirait ainsi.

CassyBien faire et laisser braire.

Le verseau soupira. Décidément si Milo était désagréable elle ne mâchait pas ses mots non plus. Il s'attendait à la voir effondrée, il se souvenait de la douleur de la perte d'Isack.

Milo vexé avait disparu, silencieuse elle le précédait, en contre bas du jardin, vers un patio fermé.

CamusJe suis désolé pour…

CassyMon grand père. C'est vrai qu'il va me manquer. Pourtant je ne le pleurerais pas.

CamusJe comprends pas. Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

CassySi bien sûr, mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Il a eut une belle vie et une belle mort, tout est dit.

CamusAlors tu n'es pas triste.

CassyEn tant que petite fille c'était un grand père formidable, en tant qu'époux et père se n'est pas à moi de le jugé.

CamusIl semblait aimé.

CassySi tu parles de tous ceux qui viennent présenter des condoléances, il ne s'agit que de politesse, de la pure hypocrisie. Dès la porte franchie, ils arracheront leur masque de tristesse de façade. Quand aux Italiens et aux Corses nous nous voyons qu'aux enterrements, un échange de politesse certes mais plus sincère. Une façon de rappeler que même les branches éloignées de la famille sont là pour nous soutenir.

Condoléance, je déteste se mot, car il est vide de sens, ils ne soufrent nullement avec nous.

Elle lui faisait face, tendrement elle toucha la joue de sont cadet.

Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer.

Elle essuya la larme et déposa un léger baisé sur son front

Tu ne vas pas pleurer à ma place non, et puis si je ne sanglote pas personne sera surpris. Ils penseront que je lui ressemble, à mon grand père.

J'ai des devoirs à remplir envers les miens le marbrier, le prêtre, l'organisation des obsèques.

Pense à autre chose, Milo ne doit pas être loin.

Seul il s'assis sur une poutre qui traînait parterre, devant lui le vent faisait bruisser les noisetiers.

Décidément, elle le surprendrait toujours, quelle force, elle aurait fait un bien meilleur chevalier des glaces que lui. Elle avait raison. A quoi bon se lamenter, pourtant lui il avait pleurait la perte de son disciple.

L'ombre des arbres avait bougées

Cassy est méchante.

Devant lui se dressait une fillette aux couettes brunes, elle devait avoir 6 ans environ.

CamusC'est faux, elle est juste…

FilletteGlaciale !

Camus…

Fillette Alors pourquoi ne pleure t'elle pas ? Moi je suis triste, parce que mon pèpè est mort.

CamusCassy aussi

Fillette Tu crois ?

C'est vrai Cassy à un cœur

Cette fois une blonde beauté se tenait non loin de l'enfant.

BlondeMais Cassy est dangereuse. Elle est calculatrice et brisera tout sur son passage

Camus Cassy ne ferait jamais ça

BlondeAlors regarde.

Dans l'ombre sans fin une jeune femme brune dominait des monceaux de broussailles. Elle avait ses traits et son froid détachement. Dans sa main brillait une épée.

Cassy est une fleur noire qui se nourrit d'un sol putride. Un sol dévoré de sang et de haine.

Camus ….

Elle sacrifiera tout pour accomplir son objectif.

Les femmes avaient disparues, mais la petite pleurait, Il se pencha pour la serrait dans ses bras

FilletteToi tu es gentil

CamusTes parents doivent te chercher, viens.

Fillette Nul ne me cherche, au revoir, Aurore… je suis Aurore.

Il leva la tête vers les arbres seule la brise lui répondit, avait il rêvé. Comment Aurore était elle devenue Cassandra ? Aurore était si spontané, confiante envers les autres et Cassy si distante.

je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe de ma phrase.


	13. Chapter 13

La Mer

Plus loin en remontant dans le jardin, ses sens lui indiquèrent que Masque de mort était à quelques mètre, caché par un coude de l'allée. Lui aussi était il venu consoler Cassy.

Masque de mort Alors ? Comment va notre française adoré ?

CamusBien, très bien, elle n'a pas besoin de nous

Masque de mort Oui elle va trop bien

CamusElle est plus solide que je l'aurais cru

Masque de mort C'est vrai qu'en apparence oui.

CamusQue dis tu ?

Masque de mort Simplement qu'elle est le support sur le quel les autres peuvent se reposer. Celle qui fait face dans l'adversité. Regarde, elle ne s'est pas arrêté une seconde depuis le décès et elle continueras.

CamusTu veux dire qu'elle est ainsi pour pouvoir soulager les autres ?

Masque de mort Oui, elle s'acquittera de chacun de ses devoirs avec la même gravité. Elle ne laissera rien paraître ni son chagrin, ni ses larmes. Dans deux jours elle fera son éloge funèbre sans le moindre tremblement dans la voix, toujours par devoir. Parce que ceux qu'elle aime ont besoin de se décharger, de prendre le temps de pleurer. Mais elle souffre aussi, c'est seulement sa façon de se protéger.

CamusPartons.

Ce soir là, lorsque sa tête toucha son cousin, ses pensées vagabondaient vers elles, vers ses trois femmes qui se confondaient et cette enfant.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la petite était là, debout devant lui, lentement elle s'approcha et lui tendit les bras. Il l'accueillit dans les siens ses cheveux brun caressaient son cou.

AuroreJe t'ai menti, cassy aussi a mal

CamusC'est normal,

AuroreOui, mais Cassy à très, très mal.

CamusElle s'en remettra,

Sans qu'il baugea, il avait l'impression de changé de position était il debout ?

Dans ses bras l'enfant se métamorphosait, elle grandissait, ses formes apaisaient, le parfum de vanille se teintait de note suave, sa peau fraîche épousait la sienne. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il croisa son regard et rencontra deux miroirs brisés ; il ressenti toute sa douleur.

Les jours se passaient dans la calme chaleur qui précède l'été grec, le dernier répit pour les hommes et la végétation avant que le soleil brûle la terre. La mer d'huile, enchantait de son ronronnement. L'eau était encore fraîche, il aimait nager.

Il sonda le sanctuaire, une partie des chevaliers étaient sortie, il distingua la faible présence de son amie. Il la croyait chez elle, que faisait elle dans la salle du Pope.

Inquiet, il vola plus qu'il ne couru au grand palais, bousculant les gardes sur son passage, il se précipita dans la salle. Haletant à cause de sa course, la vision qu'il eut fini de lui couper le souffle. Assise sur le trône, Vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, un masque immaculé couvrant le haut de son visage, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Shion se tenait à l'écart vers la fenêtre.

« Je pense pas avoir le temps aujourd'hui »

Encore par la pensé. Il soupira se demanda comment elle faisait cela et sagement il reparti ver un autre lieux.

Les problèmes d'intendance étaient réglés, elle soupira de plaisir en entrant dans le salon attenant. Shion l'accompagnait, elle défit son masque, l'air avec joie caressa son visage. De toute façon il l'avait déjà vu, alors qu'importe. Un garde servit le thé. Enfin un moment de détente, elle bavardait avec l'ancien pope, quand elle vit un grand ras de marée engloutir des terres habitées. La terreur et les souffrances des malheureux la poignardèrent. Attentivement elle regarda le ciel cherchant un repère temporel. Elle prit rapidement congé, pour une fois sans se changer et dévala les escaliers en courrant ver la mer.

Elle descendit vers l'onde, Serait elle assez forte ? Les vagues effleuraient ses chevilles.

Appellent toute son énergie, elle fit une protection autour d'elle, pour se cacher du mieux quelle put.

A des kilomètres Hadès et Poséidon avaient perçu la menace, le maître des océans était prêt à intervenir.

HadèsAttend, si nous utilisons nos pouvoirs en dehors des sanctuaires nos ennemis le sentiront.

PoséidonTu veux laisser faire ?

HadèsChez Athéna, quelqu'un s'en charge.

PoséidonSi c'est Saorie ou un pope j'ai un doute.

HadèsNon, tu te souviens de cette petite déesse romaine ?

PoséidonLaquelle ?

Hadès La blonde si discrète.

PoséidonTu plaisantes, que veux tu qu'elle fasse, et puis c'est pas sa sphère d'activité.

HadèsOui, je voudrais la tester, elle ne m'a pas l'air si insignifiante. Jette un œil.

PoséidonElle est blonde ou brune ? Parce que moi je vois pas de blonde.

Elle se tenait les pieds dans l'eau, la terreur de la divinité en elle refaisait surface.

« Non tu ne peux pas ! Ils vont te voir, c'est un piège ! Ils te détruiront comme moi.

Je ne veux pas ! Laisse les ! De toute façon ils mouront un jour. Tu n'y peux rien ! »

Cassy : Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je le ferais seule.

Les protestations de la petite déesse la dérangeaient, mais son cœur de femme, son cœur qui connaissait la souffrance lui donnerais la force de protéger ces êtres.

Elle déploya son énergie en direction de l'océan, contenant de son mieux sa fureur.

Elle se battrait pour les protéger, elle ne voulait pas faire partie de ces dieux parasites insensibles aux humbles. Elle ne pouvait pas ressemblé à ces divinités de pacotille qui ne reculait devant les actes les plus vils.

La tension se faisait insoutenable, la barrière qui la protégeait et la mer épuisaient rapidement son aura. Sa détermination elle ne flancherait pas. C'était difficile, impossible mais si il le fallait, sans pouvoir en simple mortelle elle affronterait le déchaînement des flots. Subitement son âme se dissolut, la nature semblait suspendu pendant qu'elle reprenait des forces puisées dans l'air, la terre, l'eau, Elle voyait les fins filins d'énergie convergés vers elle. Elle perçut une présence et ce fut tout. Elle avait réussit, tous se brouilla et elle ne senti plus que l'eau fraîche sur son corps.


	14. Chapter 14

Le sanctuaire sous marin

Hadès Alors convaincu ?

PoséidonOui, pas mal. Mais ce n'est pas la même. Tu es sûr d'elle ? Si tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène du parti adverse.

HadèsSi elle est une taupe ?

Poséidonexact, qui te dit qu'elle est avec nous.

Hadès Rien, mais elle connaît la situation, elle a le pouvoir de lire le futur et j'ai l'impression que l'issue de la nouvelle guerre lui tien à cœur.

PoséidonTu te fais vieux ! Si un joli sourire te suffit pour lui faire confiance.

HadèsPeut être. Sa fraîcheur m'a touché.

PoséidonDonc tu sais que se n'est pas elle, mais comme elle est mignonne tu t'en balances.

HadèsOui.

PoséidonTu part où ?

HadèsLa chercher.

Les dieux aînés partirent pour le domaine sacré, le souverain des enfers souleva la légère jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avait du mal à voir une menace dans ce petit bout de femme. Elle semblait si fragile, une fleur de son époque. Elle ne ressemblait en rien en son prédécesseur, elle n'avait pas son coté femme romaine, effacé, soumise ? Elle lui avait prouvé que bien que novice inexpérimenté elle méritait sa place.

PoséidonTu l'emmènes chez toi ? Pauvre petite se réveillé en enfer.

Hadès Ca manque un peu d'éclairage mais c'est correct.

Poséidon Viens boire un verre en bas c'est moins lugubre.

Elle était épuisé, de vagues perceptions lui parvenaient, par delà son évanouissement.

La mer encore, au dessus, par tout. Poséidon. Hadès. Son esprit se referma, confiant. Les rayons de lumière alimentaient énergie pour elle. Bientôt elle pourrait se lever.

Elle se força à bouger, refusant de rester alité plus long temps. Avec obstination elle obligea son enveloppe de chair à se mouvoir. Elle se promenait au hasard ne connaissant pas les lieux.

Lorsque Kanon lui tomba dessus, d'habitude elle l'appréciait beaucoup avec son coté provocateur, voir gamin. Subitement elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva bizarrement contre lui.

KanonQue fais tu là, t'es pas sensé te reposé ?

CassyNon, je suis en pleine forme.

KanonMenteuse !

KanonKanon pose moi tout de suite

Sans cérémonial il l'avait soulevait pour la ramener dans la chambre.

KanonA non pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés.

Bip, bip,

KanonA non ! Tu ne te lèves pas !

CassyMon téléphone sonne Kanon.

KanonEt alors ? Ils rappelleront.

CassyKanon, si c'est important.

KanonOk j'y vais, tien le voici.

CassyAllo, Cédric.

Le sucre, mur de droite, après le grand placard, le premier meuble en haut étagère du bas à droite. Le café pareil étagère du dessus, tu te souviens où sont les tasses et les cuillères ?

C'est ma faute, j'ai refait les rangements.

Oui rappelle moi de t'envoyer un mail rétroactif de 12 mois.

Bien sûr c'est moi qui le fais ton café, et je le sucre aussi.

A plus.

KanonJe t'avais dit que c'était pas important, et si ton copain sait pas se débrouiller tant pis pour lui.

CassyC'est mon petit frère.

KanonSaga lui ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme toi.

CassyC'est ton jumeau pas ta grande sœur.

KanonC'est quoi ce vacarme ?

CassyJe dirais Masque de mort, Aphro, Camus et Milo, des fois que je me sois faite enlevée.

KanonC'est vrai ça commement t'es arrivé là ? Julian a seulement dit qu'une parente à lui se reposait.

T'es parente avec Julian ?

Ils étaient vraiment adorables, malgré la mauvaise humeur qui la gagnait elle les avait patiemment écouté. Que d'inquiétude pour si peu. Avec diplomatie elle avait réussit à se défaire de trois d'entre eux, cependant Camus avait refusé catégoriquement de la laisser. De guerre lasse elle s'était résolue à le garder à son chevet. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la croire mourante. Décidément Platon était assommant pensa t'elle, urgence absolu changer les lectures de Camus.

Elle dormait depuis plusieurs minutes, il pouvait enfin la contempler à son aise. L'aimait il ?

Insensiblement il s'était approché, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, quand le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter.

Hadès Je dérange ?

CamusNon, je dois partir.

Hadès poussa un long soupir.

Hadès Et bien fillette tu traînes les cœurs après toi.

Sa main caressait paternellement son front, Elle paraissait douce, pourtant son cœur et son esprit lui restaient fermés même dans son sommeil. Il avait senti l'espace d'une seconde son aura, alors, si lasse qu'elle soit elle continuait de veiller aux prières qui lui étaient adressé. Il sourit.

Tu travailles trop petite.

Il se souvenait de leur première entrevue, elle lui avait fait confiance, à lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres.

On avance lentement mais sûrement, courage les réponses arriveront bientôt.

Merci de m'avoir lu


	15. Chapter 15

Le monstre

Elle avait quitté le palais océanique le plus tôt possible pour que sa famille ne se pose pas de question. Cependant elle devait bien admettre qu'elle présumait de ses forces. La bi cuité qu'elle s'imposait pour faire ses deux journées en France et en Grèce n'arranger gère la situation.

Résigné elle se recala dans le fauteuil de pope, elle ne pourrait pas couper aux récriminations des râleurs du sanctuaire. A la fin des audiences, elle s'installa dans le bureau à coté pour examiner les comptes mensuels, ses doigts fouillèrent dans son sac à main pour sortir son paquet de cigarette. La fumée dans ses poumons et le goût familier du tabac lui rendirent sa sérénité.

Un garde pénétra dans la pièce, immédiatement inquiet.

GardeGrande Prêtresse, Il est interdit de fumer.

CassyEt alors ?

Garde Le grand Pope Shion va être furieux.

Cassy Vraiment qu'il vienne me le dire en face.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'intéressé, dont le regard se posa immédiatement sur l'objet du délit.

Shion Il …

Cassy le foudroya du regard,

Shion Vous ne…

Ses yeux glacials et un léger froncement de sourcil, acceuillirent sa remarque, elle tira une autre bouffée, le défiant ouvertement. Par chance shura passa par là, sa présence mettant fin à la confrontation.

Cassy Je risque de me tuer ? Dommage c'est déjà fait, on s'en est chargé pour moi.

Mentalement il se demanda qui on. Qu'elle fume, ses iris avaient quelque chose de déconcertant. Un frisson désagréable parcouru son échine, il ne tenait pas à la réaffronter. L'escarmouche allait déjà alimenter les ragots du domaine.

La fin d'après midi était belle, en sortant elle avait croisé MDM qui projetait une escapade sur le port. De deux ils étaient passés à cinq. Apro et MDM marchaient devant, Camus à son coté et Milo comme d'habitude traînait les pieds. Un peu en retrait de la foule se tenait une voyante, le poisson se dirigeait vers elle.

CamusSi nous y allions aussi.

Elle ne pouvait pas se défilé, elle espérait seulement tomber sur un charlatan.

A contre cœur elle abandonna sa main à la vielle. Elle vit sa ligne de vie et hurla comme si sa paume l'avait brûlé.

Voyante Vous… Vous !

Pendant le contact, un bref instant, Cassy avait entrevue l'avenir de la femme. Devant la bohémienne affolé, elle sortit un billet de son sac

Cassy Prenez, votre sœur à besoin de vous.

Les quatre guerriers surpris, observaient la scène. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Aurore aurait dû mourir ce fameux jour. L'issue fatidique était gravée, et il aurait sans doute mieux valu.

MDMA si c'est toi qui lis l'avenir, tu t'es trompé, ce n'était pas ton tour.

Cassy Déformation.

MDM Le grand pope lit bien l'avenir non ?

MiloOiseau de mauvaise augure !

CamusJe suis désolé, c'était idiot de ma part. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'avais pas besoin qu'on te prédisse l'avenir.

CassyC'est pas grave, tu ne peux pas tout anticiper. Et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

CamusLes prédictions sont fiables ?

CassyParfois, Si tu veux savoir si le destin peut être modifié, je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais j'espère que oui. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir être totalement honnête. Mais elle avait choisit son destin ; et que lui dire. La vérité… Sa vérité.

Il devait pas être loin de minuit lorsque Camus se coucha, il dormait. Aurore tremblante de peur se jeta sur lui.

Aurore Camus le monstre ! Le monstre ! Il est là !

Le monstre quel monstre ? Elle était seule. La petite pleurait.

CamusAurore, que se passe t il ? De quoi parles tu ?

Aurore Du monstre, il rode, Cassandra aussi là sentit.

Elle pleurait encore plus,

Aurore La dernière fois je l'ai sentit aussi… Il est trop fort …

CamusQui ça ?

Aurore Il a de grandes ailes noires, Il est dans l'ombre, j'ai peur…

CamusChut…

Aurore Je veux pas, pas qu'il parte avec toi aussi.

CamusChut, ne pleure pas, je n'irais nulle part.

Il berçait amoureusement l'enfant quand l'espace d'un instant il entrevit une forme hideuse. Il sonda l'obscurité rien, les frayeurs de la petit devaient être contagieuse.

Le bracelet de Cassy semblait luirent à son poignet, une lumière dorées faisait un halo autour d'eux. Son appréhension avait disparut. Seul demeuraient la chaleur de la petite sur sa poitrine et le doux contact du métal précieux.

Au loin dans les brumes irréelles de son esprit, Cassy surveillait le rôdeur. Elle ne se laisserait pas prendre au dépourvu. Elle l'attendrait de pied ferme au tournant. La fleur noire de son âme commençant à s'épanouir, abreuvé du doux venin qui coulait dans ses veines.


	16. Chapter 16

Le temple

Au levé du jour un grand fracas résonna dans le domaine sacré, à l'Est, sur les parties abandonnées, une faille entrouvrit le sol d'où s'échappa un immense reptile noir sous les regards affolés des gardes. Quelques instants après une personne camouflée par une cape sombre lança un défit en lettres incandescences au Sanctuaire.

Dans son bureau Shion marchait à grand pas, calculant les forces à mobiliser, la menace n'avait rien de bien sérieuse à première vue, après les différents affrontements divins.

Au cas ou il se serait trompé, il choisit d'envoyer des chevaliers d'or, depuis la paix, c'était la première action. Alors autant les en faire profiter, une petite balade pour casser la routine.

ShionFaites appeler Camus, DM et Shaka.

GardeVotre altesse dois je prévenir aussi Melle Cassandra

ShionCassandra ? Encore Saorie, pourquoi pas.

GardePardonnez moi.

Le reproche affleurait dans la voix du subalterne ce qui le contraria, pour l'intendance Cassy était très doué pensa t'il, mais par Athéna, c'était une décision militaire.

Les trois chevaliers firent leurs entrées, trois, non quatre, le scorpion avait jugé bon de les rejoindre. Face à l'indiscipline des jeunes, il se sentait de plus en plus dépassé. Les choses avaient tant changé.

ShionBon, donc vous partez tous trois, tous quatre pour le sanctuaire d'Apollon, voici une carte, nous ne savons pas grand chose sur l'agresseur. Mis à par l'exigence de restauration du culte ancien, le quel, pas précisé. Vous allez voir se qui se passe, vous négocier si nécessaire et vous rentrez. Des questions ? Non ? Bonne route.

Le groupe s'était téléporté plus où moins vers leur destination, avait trituré leur carte dans tout les sens et en avait déduit une direction. D'après le plan ils ne devaient plus être loin, ils marchaient dans une foret broussailleuse éloignée des zones habitées, au fond perdu dans les arbres une colline s'élevait. Leurs pas les en avaient approché assez pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une ruine.

Méthodiquement ils étudièrent les contours de l'antique édifice, un peu en retrait une faille étroite laissait un passage juste suffisant pour une personne. Les saints se consultèrent du regard et s'engouffrèrent dans la cavité.

L'air y était frais, la lumière faible, il leur sembla parcourir un corridor, sous leurs mains les pierres d'un mur étaient bien alignées, un mur humain. L'espace s'agrandissait une pièce éclairait par des flambeaux, non c'était plus un couloir. A son bout ils virent comme un jardin souterrain sagement ordonné le long de l'allée centrale. Une femme les attendait.

Elle voyageait en esprit, se forçant à exercer ses pouvoirs quand une vision d'un autre temps l'engloutis. Un culte ? Tout y était si familier, les serpents, les prêtresses en robe blanche.

Elle était de nouveau chez elle, elle sentit l'appel du bijou. Alors il était en danger ? Se demanda t'elle. Elle se transporta au palais, les gardes comme toujours encadraient la porte, son énergie la repoussa et les battants s'encastrèrent dans les murs. Elle sonda l'esprit de l'ancien bélier, Les informations du pope faisaient échos à sa vision.

CassyVous les avez envoyé là bas !

ShionOui, et cela ne vous concerne pas.

CassyVraiment ! Idiot vous envoyez quatre hommes et cela ne me concerne pas.

ShionJe suis encore leur chef !

CassyEt Brillant ! Vous envoyer des hommes sur un ancien territoire amazone, c'est une profanation de leur temple.

ShionC'est le temple d'Apollon.

CassyEn apparence, il a était construit sur celui de la déesse Python qui est rataché au culte de la déesse mère.

ShionEt alors ?

CassyIls sont dans l'ancien temple. Et ils risquent leur vie. Mais vous n'en avez rein à faire.

Sans plus attendre son esprit se canalisa sur les chevaliers, et elle les rejoignit.

Dm et Milo venait de se faire envoyer à terre, les deux autres résistaient de leur mieux face à une femme. Ces protections de cuir laissaient voir un corps jeune. Elle arborait un sourire carnassier sous une magnifique chevelure rousse. Elle balaya d'un revers de main les attaques des golds, riposta et les envoya s'effondrer plus loin.

D'un pas assuré Cassy s'avança, dépassent Milo et saka qui avaient était projetait contre les parois, elle avançait calmement sous le regard médusé de Camus et Dm. Leur adversaire se débarrassa d'eux bien vite. Du sol Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer le pire pour leur amie. Elle n'était pas un chevalier, et elle ne saurait éviter ces attaques. Le verseau voulu la protéger de son armure mais le cancer l'avait devançait. Seul l'ornement l'avait rejoint. Inexorablement elle avançait, couverte par l'armure d'or du cancer. L'attaque se brisa sans qu'elle fasse un geste, elle laissa son adversaire derrière elle. L'air semblait pétrifié, que se passait il ?

Elle approchait du premier palier, dans son esprit résonna une voix.

Es tu prête à renoncer à ce monde.

CassyOui

Renonce à tous ce qui t'attaches à lui.

La protection tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique, le bijou suivit.

Sereine elle le franchi.

Renonce à toi-même.

Elle fit tomber toutes les barrières qui protégeaient son esprit. Elle ressentit la même force, la même entité que lorsque elle était seule face aux flots.

Elle franchit le deuxième obstacle

En face d'elle une forme obscure la regardait

Renonce à la vie

Elle se sentait comme enserré dans les anneaux d'un énorme reptiles. Confiante elle s'abandonna au serpent.

Et l'étreinte se desserra.

Pourquoi ne me crains tu pas

CassyMère. Parce que nous ne somme qu'un, je suis un de tes visages.

Elle laissa son enveloppe de chair au bon vouloir de la divinité, sous ses yeux défilait le monde de ses origines à son présent, les hommes, les connaissances tout défilait très vite. Mue par une force invisible son corps lui monta près de l'hôtel et rejoint une sorte de puit, elle toucha l'onde et l'énergie passa en elle pour se diffuser.

En état second elle se dirigea vers les quatre chevaliers, la combattante était toujours debout, à malmener les hommes, son bras se leva pour attaquer la jeune fille, avant même de porter son attaque, son bras retomba le long de son corps, un éclair de lumière la foudroya. C'était fini.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caché dans l'ombre une spectatrice n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n y'avait plus eut de prêtresse de la mère éternelle. Quelques initiées tout au plus. Elle même avait souvent officié au nom de la déesse, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais manifestée.

Elle avait toujours cru que cela venait de son essence, alors pourquoi à elle.

Elle fit taire sa jalousie, simplement car elle ne s'était jamais offerte à elle, elle ne s'était jamais donnée.

Elle regardât une dernière fois les chevaliers et la jeune fille avant de quitter les lieux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassy sourit, elle venait d'avoir ses réponses, Elle avait enfin découvert tout son pouvoir et apprit à le manier. Tout semblait si clair, derrière ses paupières semblait briller la toile tissé par les destinés.

Elle pouvait les toucher, les modeler, les influencer.

DMDésolé pour l'armure,

CamusPourquoi la tienne.

DMTu ne connais pas son signe ?

MiloVerseau sans appel ! C'est un iceberg.

CassyRaté Cancer.

ShakaNous devrions détruire les lieux.

CassyCertainement pas, il appartient à nos descendantes.

ShakaMais il y quelque chose ici.

CassySi, c'est elle, elle est partout. Celle qui a créé et se confond dans sa création, la source de vie.

CassandreMerci ma sœur,

CassyBien qu'elle se soit égarée, je te prie princesse de bien vouloir l'ensevelir.

Cassandre La déesse l'a rappelé à elle, car nul ne lève la main sur les élues.

Cassy Mais elle reste une de nos sœurs.

Cassandre Les amazones sont toutes sœurs.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassandre

Cassandre Cassandre je te prie de rester parmi nous.

CassyCe soir c'est la nouvelle lune

Cassandre Oui, j'aimerais que tu y assistes. Bien sûr nous nous occuperons de ceux qui t'accompagnent.

CassyJ'accepte avec plaisir.

Leurs hôtesses les avaient installés dans une pièce souterraine, elle n'était pas bien grande et quatre lits bas la meublaient. Avec un soupir il s'allongea sur une couche, il n'était pas vraiment blessé, juste endolori. Machinalement il chercha le bracelet à son poignet, pour réaliser qu'elle l'avait elle. Finalement il était plus meurtri dans sa fierté et dans son cœur. Mis au tapis par une femme, vaincue par une autre. Et l'impression de l'avoir perdu, ou simplement d'avoir perdu sa confiance. Sans le bijou il avait froid, il était seul, elle lui avait repris le lien qui les unissait.

On leur avait servi un repas dans la chambre, si les autres ne s'inquiétaient pas lui il aurait voulu la voir. Tant de questions résonnaient dans sa tête. A quoi il pensait, bien sur une fille n'allait pas partageait le même dortoir qu'eux. Un léger signal télépathique interrompit sa rêverie.

Cassy ? D'un bond il sauta du lit en direction de la porte, elle l'attendait.

CassyJ'ai peu de temps,

Il allait lui poser les milliers d'interrogations qui l'avaient assailli, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il sentit qu'elle prenait sa main, sur sa peau, il reconnu le touché doux de l'or.

CassyPlus tard.

Sa main caressa sa joue et elle avait disparut dans le sombre corridor.

Il s'était rallongé, heureux, presque euphorique. La breloque sur son poignet vibra, et de ses yeux il vit devant lui des femmes, celles qui étaient ici, en robe immaculé sous la lumière nocturne. Il assista à une étrange cérémonie, au milieu elle était deux à officier. Un sentiment de sérénité se glissa en lui, il avait confiance en Cassy, en cette prêtresse, en se lieux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le mur de pierre, se leva et parti dans le dédalle ténébreux, il ne savait ou il allait pourtant il se sentait guidé. Après de longues minutes de marche les murs s'écartèrent, il était dans la grande salle du temple. Il avança dans la végétation, un bruit d'eau courait sur sa gauche, Cassy aussi était par là.

Enfin il la vit assise sur le sol moussu, ses doigts effleurés la surface d'un petit plan d'eau.

Sans un bruit il s'installa près d'elle, il la toucha légèrement et des images d'un autre temps l'assairent, des femmes, toujours des femmes, chacune dégageait une sorte de magie intérieure. L'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement humaines. Leurs visages se confondaient tous.

CamusQui sont elles ?

CassyDes prêtresses des temps passés.

Prés d'elle il aperçu un calice, sans vraiment réfléchir il s'en saisie. Lentement il le porta à ses lèvres, il avala péniblement une gorgé de l'âpre breuvage.

Elle sursauta, Camus, mais que faisait il, elle savait que la mixture contenait un grand nombre de plante hallucinogène et toxique, mais lui. Elle récupéra la coupe et la fini. Déjà son esprit se troublait, combien de temps… A coté d'elle il avait gémit, elle sentait sa panique, pourtant elle aussi n'en menait pas large, avec difficulté elle se rapprocha du verseau et l'attira contre elle.

Il avait l'impression de flotter, devant lui les images de sa vie défilaient. Un visage de femme, non pas elle, il ne voulait pas. Pas se souvenir. Pas être abandonné une seconde fois. Ses traits changèrent et une inconnue le toisa d'un regard méchant, il frémit. Tout à coup il se sentait bien sous sa joue il y avait une apaisante chaleur, il leva le menton, il vit Cassy, sa Cassy comme son aura était douce. Il se senti perdre conscience.

Quand sa respiration fut régulière elle se laissa aller à la transe divinatoire. Elle la voyait brune à cheval dans une ville antique, puis à l'époque médiévale. Elle avait changée mais elle reprenait là route de la Grèce, un combat… Et une jeune fille Soarie. Elle sortit enfin de ses visions, faible et vaseuse. Le garçon contre sa poitrine s'agita, tan bien que mal elle se mit sur ses jambes. Elle était pas en forme, mais lui serait certainement malade. Péniblement en le faisant s'appuyant sur elle ils arrivent à sa chambre. Une pièce certes modeste mais agréable, il tomba sur la couchette, la tête lui tournait et il avait la nausée.

L'aube pointait, avec dérision Cassy regarda ce que l'on nommait aurore. Un nouveau jour qui se lève, un nom de lumière, trop innocent. Elle avait passé la nuit à son chevet. Dissipant de son mieux ses cauchemars, il se souviendrait sûrement de rien, et s'était très bien ainsi. Parfois il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier.

Ses visions lui avait monter le retour de la déesse au yeux pers, qu'elle prendrait par à la prochaine guerre, la dernière inconnue restait Saorie que faisait elle au milieux de ses événements.

Il était temps de reprendre leur route, dans la lumière du matin accompagné par l'odeur acre du bûcher mortuaire.

Shion installé dans sa bibliothèque réfléchissait sur cette jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait que peu, mais elle semblait en connaître long sur la Grèce et ses dieux. Un peut trop pour une mortelle, que faisait elle vraiment, à ce jour elle semblait une alliée, mais quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière elle. Il pria un instant pour qu'elle ne soit pas une ennemie infiltrée

En plus Hadès et quelques spectres allaient arriver au domaine. Les deux étaient ils liés, et son cosmos qu'elle cachait et restait étonnement neutre, insondable.

Depuis leur retour au sanctuaire, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessé la jeune fille sentait bien les regards soupçonneux à son égard. Etrangement elle quittait peu le domaine, elle avait l'impression imminente de quelque chose. Quelque chose mais quoi. Elle cauchemardait de plus en plus souvent, ses démons d'enfance revenaient la hanter. La nuit elle éclairait sa lumière pour se dire qu'elle était stupide, avoir peur du noir à son âge. C'en était obsédant, à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, une silhouette sombre se profilait dans son dos. Confusément elle avait l'impression de la connaître cette forme, mais où ? Il y avait longtemps, très longtemps.

Une fois encore elle éteignit sa lampe se trouvant ridicule, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de la diété nombre de souvenirs revenaient, souvenirs du passé, de ses vies antérieurs ou d'adorateurs. Elle s'était découvert des aptitudes aux quelles elle ne pensait pas, et qu'elle maîtrisait à peine. Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi maîtriser une vision claire de l'avenir restait si complexe.

Le soleil brûlait depuis des heures lorsque elle se leva, l'eau fraîche fini de renvoyer dans les limbes toutes les images de la nuit, elle s'habillât rapidement et déambula dans le treizième temple. Hadès était présent mais il y avait autre chose, des spectres ? Non c'était différant, une sensation de danger, quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait. Devant elle une porte s'ouvrit plusieurs golds sortirent, contents de quitter les lieux. C'était là quelque part devant elle caché par les murs. Pourtant rien dans l'apparence des chevaliers ne laissait supposer un danger. Elle avança sur le seuil, Danger ! Elle entra au milieu de la pièce l'impression était encore plus forte. Elle se concentra pour en déterminer la source, là ! Le mur du fond, vers la colonne. Une présence effacé, cachée, elle était maintenant seule dans la pièce et une forme sortie de l'ornement de pierre.

« Ha tu m'as fait attendre mais cette fois c'est fini, ta chance t'abandonne, je vais t'achever. »

L'immense cosmo énergie fila sur elle dévastant tout sur son passage, et heureusement glissa sur elle, elle remercia silencieusement Héphaïstos pour la protection qu'il lui avait offerte. Grâce à lui elle était indemne et à arme égale avec son agresseur.

Cassy – Thanatos

Thanatos – Je vais en finir !

Une nouvelle attaque passa sans la toucher.

Cassy – Tu ne peux rien contre moi,

Thanatos –Remercie ta protection, mais contre eux

Au fil de leur escarmouche plusieurs chevaliers étaient revenus, le dieux de la mort étendit son pouvoir sur eux, plusieurs tombèrent à genoux, la main crispée sur la poitrine. Avec un rire triomphant Thanatos contempla son œuvre oubliant un instant la fille, une carte puis des dizaines de carte de tarot volèrent dans les airs, une sortit du nombre et sembla grossir à devenir géante, « la misère » un clignement œil et elle avait disparut montrant au dieux sa propre déchéance.

L'étreinte sur les guerriers se relâcha, leur donnant un sursit. Une autre attaque plus ciblée tomba sur le verseau, elle contra de son cosmos concentré sur ce coup, elle ne vit que trop tard que c'était une diversion. Cédric ! Elle vit sa moto percuter des véhicules accidentés sur un autoroute et le tout s'embrasa.

Le dieu rit, il avait gagné, il avait enfin brisé cette fichu peste qui depuis des années pesait comme une menace.

Hadès contemplait la scène caché de ses subordonnés, il savait depuis des millénaires leur trahison, et avait fait semblant de rien. Il jugea le procédé infâme, pourtant il avait remarqué beaucoup de décès inexpliqués chez les proches de la jeune fille. Elle était là belle et immobile comme une statue de glace, dans l'armure que lui avait crée le dieux forgeron, entre bijou et délire de grand couturier, un ensemble de voile et d'arabesques compliqués de métal fin. A se demander si elle vivait encore. Ce silence était glaçant.

Les gardiens d'Athéna la surveillaient du coin de l'œil, attendant une réaction normale, des cris, des hurlements, des pleurs, quelque chose.

La brune senti une dernière chose en elle se briser, sa dernière part d'humanité la quitter.

Un frison dans l'air à peine perceptible passa, le dieu de la mort se crispa, une force inconnue invisible s'attaquait à lui, déchirant son armure et son corps, le désintégrant par petit centimètre. Son jumeau voulu s'interposer mais la même force fit son œuvre sur lui, les détruisant lentement de concert, la peur comme la souffrance étreignirent les dieux félons et Hadès contempla la fille.

C'était plus un combat, mais un double déicide, le but n'était pas de vaincre mais de rayer à jamais l'existence des deux subalternes. Ils avaient fait naître une grande ennemie et un allier de choix pour les olympiens. Il ne restait rien simplement elle, il posa sa main sur son épaule, et sans un regard pour quiconque elle quitta la pièce.

Après plusieurs heures il chercha sa présence, où Cassy avait pu se réfugier. Chez lui ? Tous simplement à Ellison, loin des regards et des questions pensa t'il. Un temps de pause avant de rentrer en Grèce, assez pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur compassion.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Des jours qu'elle traînait ici ou nulle ne mettait les pieds, d'ailleurs quels dieux avec un peu de bon sens serait venu se perdre ici. Lui il était chez lui, en tirant au sort les trois domaines avec ses frère il était mal tombé. Il l'observa occuper à croiser les armes avec quelques antiques héros dont le souvenir c'était perdu. Absorbée par le cliquetis du fer ou simplement pour s'occuper. Dans deux jours ils avaient rendez vous avec Poséidon au Sanctuaire, son frère qui cherchait activement leur nièce, leur carte maîtresse.

Le domaine était passé en état d'alerte Shion, arpentait les couloirs, inquiet de se qui c'était passé, de l'air indifférant d'Hadès comme si il se préparait un événement. Mais un événement que les dieux n'avaient pas fait connaître. Saorie était en sécurité dans le temple les allés et venues de chacun avait été réduite. Lui il espérait le retour prochain de la française, il voulait des éclaircissements. La japonaise elle ne savait rien. Ici le fait que plusieurs chevaliers d'or avaient frôlé la mort, avait fait apparaître plusieurs idylles au grand jour. Milo campait chez Camus, il devenait même courant de les surprendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et que dire, ils avaient bien le droit de profiter de leur vie, déjà un autre péril mortel s'annonçait. Hadès avait demandé qu'une salle soit à sa disposition pour demain.

Shion avait conduit le dieux dans la salle préparer sur sa demande, Cassy à son bras, toujours vêtu de cet étrange vêtement. Elle l'avait raccompagné à la porte, lui ! Le grand pope ! Et ils étaient restés à deux. Plusieurs instants après un barbu d'une quarantaine d'années était apparut et les avait rejoints.

Hadès soupira, où elle pouvait bien être passé, toutes les recherches étaient restées infructueuses. Il se demanda si elle s'était faite prendre. Non pas elle. Le barbu avait abandonné ses recherches, il avait sillonné le monde rien, soit elle était vaincue soit elle voulait pas être retrouvée. C'était mauvais signe, elle était la dernière la seule qui n'avait pas abdiquée.

Hadès – Je crois qu'il faudra faire sans elle.

La française releva brusquement la tête.

Cassy – Elle est là ! Elle arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit devant une jeune femme brune aussi, à l'allure sportive, avec une démarche sûre d'elle.

Poséidon – ha te voila ! Je me faisais du souci.

Hadès – Alors nous sommes au complet.

Poséidon – Tous réuni comme prévu, mais avec des petits problèmes, on pense qu'il y a des taupes enfin pas chez nous 12. Mais déjà Hypnos et Thanatos avaient trahi, ils ne doivent pas être les seuls.

Hadès – A ce propos, j'ai des doutes sur ta soit dissant réincarnation. Cette mortelle me dérange.

Les deux hommes firent de leur mieux pour ne pas froisser la revenante, mais visiblement elle ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour les comprendre, ni entendre leurs arguments.

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le pope et ses gardiens de temple au complet, enfin pas assez pour ne pas finir d'argumenter dans le vide. Les humains attendaient sur leur garde.

Cassy – Je réclame la tête de Saorie !

La brune furieuse se leva, elles se toisèrent du regard.

Cassy – Si je t'offense je suis prête à t'en répondre par les armes, pourquoi attendre ?

« Je relève ton défit »

Arès venait de se glisser dans la salle, se demanda à quoi jouaient les deux filles qui quittaient les lieux et montaient sur l'esplanade au dessus du temple. Les chevaliers voulurent intervenir mais les trois dieux les devancèrent et bloquèrent l'axé de leur cosmo.

Les deux déesses brunes se tenaient aux milieux de la place, une épée nue à la main. Un regard et elle se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Les lames se choquaient, se cherchaient, faisaient des étincelles. Les combattantes au corps à corps rompaient par fois pour revenir à la charge.

Cassy fut égratigné par le fer adverse Arès cria un « premier sang » sans succès.

Arès – Elles comptent pas mener un duel à mort, c'est de la folie.

Poséidon – On les sépare ?

Hadès – On y va.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent à subtiliser les armes. Ce qui ne troubla pas les duellistes qui continuèrent à coup d'énergie.

Arès – C'était gentillé avec les épées.

Poséidon – Oui

Arès – On fait quoi ?

Poséidon – On parie, moi sur Athéna.

Arès – C'est pas juste il me reste que Cassy !

Poséidon – Et toi Hadès ?

Hadès – match nul.

Les déesses continuaient à régler leur diffèrent, se blessaient l'une l'autre sous les commentaires des parieurs. L'esplanade avait était dévastée quand les concurrentes balayées toutes deux par leurs attaques se mirent à rire.

Arès – Elles nous font quoi là ?

Poséidon – Je pense qu'elles sont amies

Arès – Elles pouvaient pas faire connaissance comme tous le monde.

Un peu poisseuses et sanguinolentes elles réparèrent les lieux ensemble avant de gagner les thermes ?

Hadès – J'ai gagné.

Arès – Il leur faut combien pour un bain et penser leur blessures ?

Poséidon – une heure ?

Une bonne heure plus tard, de retour des thermes fraîches et de bonne humeur, les brunes vinrent finir la discutions.

Hadès – Finir ? Tout est dit.

Arès – Alors on part ?

Le groupe divin redescendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec toute la chevalerie doré et son chef.

Shion – Je suis flatté que vous aimez le domaine mais là y a un peu trop de monde. Vous êtes ?

Poséidon – Moi je suis Poséidon !

Shion – Ha non vous ressemblez pas à Julian.

Poséidon – Je suis Poséidon, l'autre c'est mon descendant ! Comme Caius Julius Caesar était celui d'Aphrodite

Shion – Désolé.

Arès – Moi je suis Arès et vexé que les filles se battent sans moi, c'est mon jeu.

Shion – Et vous jeune dame.

Poséidon – Ca craint tu l'as pêché où celui là ?

Arès – Ouai, pas fichu de te reconnaître.

Athéna – Merci à mon grand pope qui a la mémoire courte !

Hadès – T'es passé quand ?

Athéna – Y a 250 ans pourquoi ?

Shion – La Athéna de l'époque ?

Dm – Et Saorie c'est qui ?

Athéna – C'est ma prêtresse,

Shion – Ha oui.

Athéna – Je reste pas ici, tu m'invites chez toi oncle Posé ? Tu viens Cassy ? Une balade en bateau puisqu'on n'a pas besoin de nous tout de suite. Tu vas voir c'est géniale.

Hadès – heu réunion le 12 sur l'île machin, tu les amènes ?

Poséidon – Bien sûr réunion de famille.

Ils avaient passé quelques jours en mer, le voilier du dieu marin fendant les flots avec agilité, et avait débarqué à l'île machin.

Hadès – T'es en avance

Poséidon - toi aussi.

Hadès - pas certain de me souvenir de ce rafiot

Poséidon – Elle a un nom l'île machin ou ce rafiot, c'est moi qui l'ai crée Délos !

Hadès – Et les gamines ? Tu les as noyées ?

Poséidon – Non Elles sont parties se dégourdir les jambes.

Hadès –Allons au point de ralliement.

Dans les ruines un peu à l'écart un groupe traînait, un groupe qui ne ressemblait pas à des touristes. Zeus était présent, Héra discutait avec Déméter, Aphrodite cherchait Arès de yeux pendant que le boiteux la surveillait. Tous semblaient présent le dieux des cieux commença son discours sur les événements passés, sur leur réincarnations tous à la même époque enfin, et un virulent « demain l'olympe »

Hermès – Oui tous là, les 12.

Héra – les 12, 13 ? C'est qui celle la ! Zeus !!!!

Zeus – Oui ?

Héra – Tu m'as encore trompée ! J'en ai pardessus la tête de tes bâtards ! Et les exhiber à ma vue traître ! Infidèle !

Zeus – (en pensée comment elle sait ça ?) Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas vrai.

Héra – Et cette fille là bas avec Athéna !

Zeus – Mais je la connaît pas !

Héra – Menteur ! Encore une de tes filles !

Hadès – Heu du calme !

Héra – Toi on t'a pas sonné ! Alors Zeus la mémoire te reviens ou t'en as trop pour te souvenir de toute ta progéniture !

Hadès – Elle est à moi.

Héra – A toi vraiment ?

Déméter – A le croque mort y en a une qui a voulu de toi ?

Héra – ha c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance.

Déméter - Ou tu l'as enlevée aussi ! Comme ma fille !

Zeus – un peu de calme, l'heure est assez grave pour ne pas se disputer pour des futilités.

Un peu plus loin au calme

Arès – Salut !

Athéna – Salut Arès

Cassy – Bonjour

Arès – Ca barde chez les vieux, j'aurais pas réussit mieux comme sujet de dispute.

Athéna – Des millénaires que nous n'avons pas été réunis et ils s'engueulent, rien ne change.

Arès – Quel rasoir le paternel avec ses discours qui servent à rien.

Athéna – Et que veux tu faire ?

Arès - un plan de bataille ! La belle affaire, on est tous coincés par la paix qu'il a achetée. C'est perdu d'avance.

Athéna – Tu renonces ?

Arès – Non, c'est sans espoir mais je viendrais guerroyé une dernière fois, je vais pas te lâcher.

Athéna – Merci

Arès – A deux guerriers contre tous, on est mal barré. Enfin un et demie, tu sais moi aussi j'y ai perdu.

Athéna – Non à deux et demie alors.

Arès – deux et demie ?

Athéna – Il reste Cassy qui a prit la place de Fortuna, elle n'a jamais put signer la rédition.

Arès – Ha Cassy ! C'est vrais tu viens couler avec nous ? C'est sympa. Bienvenu à bord du Titanic.

A la tombé du jour l'assemblé des dieux se dispersa, chacun regagnant son chez soit.

Les deux déesses prirent le chemin du sanctuaire.

Athéna – Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion de nous. Alors que le navire prend l'eau personne ne s'en souci. Et Père qui parle de reconquérir l'olympe. Avoir attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir être réunit et voila le résultat. C'est fichu, un dernier espoir, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas tenue toi de prendre part à cette fumisterie. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Cassy – Non, c'est courageux de se rire du danger. Mais comme Arès je reste, je ne suis pas tenue c'est vrai, soit les affronter avec vous, soit me trouver seule en face de leur sbires. Le choix est fait.

Athéna – Alors toi aussi tu es une inquiétude pour eux.

Cassy – Oui. Dis c'est pas pour l'olympe.

Athéna – J'en ai rien à faire de ce caillou.

Cassy – c'est personnel.

Les filles réalisèrent toute deux que ce combat dans lequel elles marchaient, elles y allaient pas en déesses combattantes mais simplement en femme. Toutes deux empotées par les engrenages d'une machine pour qui elles comptaient bien être le grain de sable qui la casserait.

Cassy restait au domaine Athéna continuait à vadrouiller, Hermès faisait la liaison entre les dieux. C'était l'attente, l'attente d'une décision, d'un coté ou de l'autre, celle d'une opportunité. La Française s'ennuyait regardant d'un œil absent les combats dans l'arène. Son amie passa prés d'elle.

Athèna – C'est mortel ! Quel ennui ! On s'amuse un peu ?

La grecque lui tendit une épée et elles se faufilèrent dans un coin dessert de l'arène.

Les deux complices s'amusaient en passes d'armes successives, se frôlant, ravie de se distraire. Au tour plusieurs chevaliers alertés par les mouvements du combat essayaient de suivre, mais ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose. Les silvers devinaient les déplacements plus qu'ils voyaient, les golds avaient du mal à suivre la vitesse excessive mais y voyaient un peu. Quand elle s'immobilisèrent la pointe de leur arme sur la gorge de l'autre un frison passa, mais les fille se souriaient.

Shura – C'est vraiment des filles ?

Milo – Elles sont dingues.

Mù – inconsciente, et elle rient !

Camus accourait vers sa correspondante furieux

Camus – Mais t'es inconsciente tu aurais pu te blesser !

Cassy – On jouait

Le verseau failli s'étrangler de rage

Camus – C'est pas un jeu !

Athéna elle se tenait les cotes d'entendre le sermon du verseau, et le regard de son amie lui disait je te revaudrais ça. Elle fit un effort pour arrêter de rire, s'approcha du garçon, lui attrapa le menton et posa chastement ses lèvres sur son front. Camus vira à l'écrevisse et se tut.

Athéna – C'est pas tout ça mais on va s'occuper ailleurs.

Cassy – Une idée ?

Athéna – Y a Apollon qui est à la boite de nuit ce soir.

Cassy – Super.

Aphrodite – On peut venir aussi ?

Athéna – Pourquoi pas.

Shura – Faudrait avoir l'autorisation.

Md – On l'aura jamais tous.

Camus – Tu vas pas y aller seule !

Milo – Ha non je veux y aller aussi.

Shion – Et c'est pas un hôtel ici ! Vous êtes ici pour protéger le domaine et Athéna.

Athéna – Donc j'embarque tout ce petit monde, merci mon petit pope tu gardes la maison.

Shion – Mais non !

Athéna – Je suis ta déesse alors tu obéis. Les autres 1h du mat en haut. Je suis gentille je vous laisse les thermes. Cassy on va chez moi ?

Cassy – Oui.

Athéna – faite vous beau les petits.

Elles disparurent ensemble les laissant sidérés.

Milo – Les petits ? Elle se fou de nous ?

Aphrodite – On lui donne à peine notre age.

Saga – Oui c'est aussi une déesse.

Athéna – mon apart du centre c'est pratique. Alors on met quoi ? Y a le choix. Fais comme chez toi.

Cassy – Ha du temps pour s'occuper de nous ?

Athéna – On choisi nos tenues et on fille se faire chouchouter ? Masseur ? Il a des doigts de fée j'appelle le coiffeur. Regarde dans le dressing si tu trouves rien on passera chez un copain styliste

Cassy – ha oui bonne idée.

Sanctuaire 1h05

Shura – Mais elles font quoi.

Aphrodite – une fille c'est toujours en retard.

DM- Toi aussi.

Milo – Whaou !! Elles sont canon ! Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit.

Camus – T'es pas gêné.

Milo – Pardon mon glaçon en sucre.

Athéna – Vous êtes tous là ?

Shaka – Oui. J'ai bien le droit de venir.

Athéna – Mais oui.

La brune téléporta tout le monde devant l'entrée, elle passa sous le nez d'une foule de personnes et arriva devant le responsable.

Vous êtes Melle Athéna ?

Athéna – oui j'ai aussi des invités.

C'est-à-dire que ça fait beaucoup …. Enfin il y a beaucoup de …

Athéna – Mais bien sur, (elle tendit un billet à l'homme) Dites à Apollon que je suis ici.

Deuxième homme –Laisses, enfin si tu tiens à ta place.

La troupe entra dans l'espace confiné et bourré de monde. Les deux filles partirent de leur coté vers les bureaux.

Athéna – Salut, je peux entrer ?

Apollon – Salut, je ne pensais pas te voir qu'est ce qui t'amène.

Athéna – Que je meurs d'ennui.

Apollon – Alors tu sera pas déçu.

Athéna – Voici Cassy, tu l'as croisé au discours du chef

Apollon – ha j'ai dû m'assoupir, quand on vit la nuit c'est dur de ne pas dormir le jour.

Cassy – Bonsoir.

Apollon – Ravie de vous revoir. Vous faites une soirée filles ? Y a Artémis aussi, elle est dans la salle.

Athéna – Ha ça tombe bien on va s'amuser.

Apollon – Et fichez pas trop de bazar.

Athéna – Promis.

Elles gagnèrent la salle où une foule bariolée s'agitait au son de la musique. La grecque fouilla du regard la masse des danseurs et se dirigea vers une table. Une jeune femme châtain, d'une vingtaine d'année les rejoignit. Elle se commandèrent des verres et profitèrent un peu de leur point de vue sur la piste. Athéna détaillait ceux qui passaient et quitta les deux autres une bonne demie heure. Elles l'avaient vu un instant avec un jeune homme très appétissant et l'avaient reperdue de vue. Elles étaient restées danser toutes les deux, pendant qu'Apollon jouait aux platines. Tout à coup la brune était réapparue à leur table, les deux autres l'avaient rejoint, occupées à lui poser des questions, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire plein de sous entendus. Les papotages avaient reprit plusieurs fois interrompu par des dragueurs ratés. Artémis qui commençait à voir rouge regretta de ne pas pouvoir les transformer en quelques bestioles, quand sa demie sœur les avait entraînées toutes trois sur la piste. La déesse partie dans une danse sensuelle avec ses complices, les regards glissaient sur le trio, la musique changea, la jumelle s'éclipsa, et les deux autres enchaînèrent. Le morceau allait se finir de nouveaux fâcheux arrivaient pour tenter leur chance. Les deux pestes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement ravies de se débarrasser des casses pieds.

Athéna – On devrait sortir ensemble plus souvent.

Cassy – Oui.

Athéna – C'est trop marrant

Cassy – Leurs regards dégoûtés j'adore.

Athéna – Au moins ils ont comprit qu'on ne voulait pas d'eux.

Cassy – C'est pas gentil, mais trop hilarant de voir leur tête.

Athéna – Il est tard on ramène les gamins. Ho qu'ils sont mignons déjà tous regroupés.

Cassy – On rentre ?

Shaka – Oui volontiers

Milo – heum oui.

Athéna – Vous avez fini de nous regarder comme ça ?

Shura – A toi Aphro.

Aphro – Moi …Vous êtes ensemble.

Les deux filles faillirent mourir de rire, alors elles les avaient choqués.

Cassy – Non,

Athéna – Juste des amies.

Cassy – pour être tranquille on donne l'impression.

Athéna – Vous êtes lourd, oui on préfère s'embrasser que subir des dragueurs idiots. Allez il est l'heure d'aller dormir les petit.

La sage déesse déposa sa chevalerie au domaine et proposa un petit déjeuné de palace pour finir en beauté. Vers 10 heures les brunes regagnèrent le grand temple pour que Shion leur saute littéralement dessus.

Shion – Mais où étiez vous donc, y a un message urgeant pour vous.

Athéna – Bonjour à toi aussi.

Arès – Ha, enfin ! Y a Hermès qui t'a laissé un poulet.

Athéna – Urgeant ? On a quand même eut l'éternité.

Elle déplia le papier, lu rapidement.

Arès – Alors ? Je m'ennuis on va voir ça ?

Athéna – j'aime bien le on suppose être une base de l'ennemis. Bref on en sait rien. Arès prêt pour une balade ?

Arès – Toujours partant pour une bagarre.

Athéna – Tu viens ?

Cassy – Oui bien sûr.

Arès – Le tiercé gagnant !

Shion – Vous n'allez pas partir seules ! Je veux que vous preniez escorte.

Arès – Elle sert à quoi ton escorte ? Elle est belle ?

Shion – Elle est au réfectoire.

Arès – Super.

Le dieu à pas pressé entra dans la salle, et tomba sur… des chevaliers.

Arès – Elles sont où les mignonnes ?

Athéna – Oui belle escorte avec la migraine et un manque de sommeil.

Shion – Mais c'est vous, c'est votre faute.

Arès – Bof manque de charmes.

Shion – il doit bien y en avoir un qui est en état de service. Voyons, non, ou là, non vraiment pas, aie, Dm, S… heu non plu. Camus et c'est tout ?

Athéna – Merveilleux on partage les effectifs valides.

Shion – Camus tu escortes Athéna et tu la protéges.

Camus – Oui.

Arès – Tu la protéges qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

Athéna – Oui ça craint. Ok on est partis, prends ton armure. Frangin arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te démolis.

Les quatre se télépotèrent et arrivèrent dans un paysage neigeux, entouré de montagnes.

Une vieille église attendait là. Il y avait personne, ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans la battisse.

C'était trop facile soit il n'y avait rien, soit c'était un piège. La porte se referma sur eux confirmant la deuxième hypothèse. La petite chapelle était devenue un labyrinthe sombre, ils choisirent d'avancer droit devant. Après de longues minutes de marche ils débouchèrent sur un espace carré. Trois directions s'offrant à eux. Arès téméraire fonça vers la première à droite, un bruit se fit entendre et il se trouva face à un éboulement, il l'évita facilement mais un autre se fit sous ses pieds. Il sauta, avança et tomba sur un homme ? Un dieu ? Armé d'une masse. Le dieu de la guerre engagea son combat, il se démena comme un beau diable avec un plaisir certain, l'échange tournait à son avantage quand un trait d'ombre transperça son épaule. Avec un rugissement de douleur, il acheva celui qui lui faisait face et chercha le traître dans son dos.

Les filles arrivaient couvrant ses arrières, le chevalier entre elles. Arès recula ver le groupe, la formation changea, Athéna en tête, l'autre brune à la fin. Ils étaient encerclés, leurs adversaires dans l'ombre les observaient. Athéna sourit en voyant un bout d'aille blanche, le combat s'engagea, ils étaient nombreux mes seuls le menu frottin avait commencés la bataille. La déesse balaya ceux qui passaient faisant voler des nuages de plumes blanches. Cassy elle faisait barrage pour les deux hommes. Une attaque passa prés d'elle, elle se retourna et vit un homme aux longs cheveux de gais, des ailles blanche dans le dos et une épée de feu. Elle bloqua de son cosmos érigeant une barrière pour protéger les deux derrière elle. Elle lança plusieurs attaques toutes interrompues par le feu de l'arme. Elle se déplaça pour que le combat ne puisse plu blesser les autres mais elle ne vit pas deux coups rapprochés et un l'envoya à terre plusieurs mètres de là. Pas le temps de se relever, la lame incandescente la frôla. Arès de son bras valide jeta son arme à la fille qui la récupéra.

A l'avant La déesse de la guerre faisait face à une beauté qui maniait une lance de glace. Les chocs s'entrecroisé, la pointe de l'arme divine jouant avec celle de l'ange. Quelques guerriers de bas étage revinrent à la charge, Le verseau lança son attaque, ils étaient assez coriaces et nombreux, la main du dieu le tira en arrière et Arès extermina les volatiles. Les dernières attaques achevaient les défaits, Une ombre se profila au dessus.

Et bien Athéna ? Toujours en forme ? Comptes tu vraiment de battre contre nous tous ? Il te suffirait de si peu pour gagner une place que tu n'as jamais eu près de zeus. Je suis magnanime. Et ma proposition tiens toujours. Epouses moi.

Athéna – Jamais !!!

Et bien puisque tu préfères les mortels, tu mouras comme eux face à mon pouvoir.

Un allo de force entourait la déesse, qui se rompit d'un seul coup pour foncer vers la forme.

Ha tu ne changeras jamais, mais tu seras à moi ! Pauvre petite poupée savoure le temps qui te reste.

L'autre brune et Arès d'un commun accord unirent leur force sur l'arme du dieux et la projetèrent sur la silhouette de l'homme. La lame se ficha dans la pierre et l'homme disparut.

Arès – Aller on rentre y a plu rien ici.

Athéna – Ca va pas trop blessé ?

Arès – Non, mais je guéris plu aussi vite.

Le seul humain se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, en face des trois, le tableau avait quelque chose de choquant avec cet homme qui saignait, et les deux jeunes filles dont les fronts brillaient de perles de transpiration et de sang.

Ils se retéléportèrent au domaine, dans l'entrée du dernier temple.

Arès – Je peux squatter chez toi frangine ?

Athéna – Autant que tu veux.

Arès - le temps de récupérer.

Athéna – fait ce que t'as envie, moi je veux un bon bain.

Cassy – oui, moi aussi.

Arès – Vous aimez pas les plumes les filles ?

Athéna et Cassy – Non !

Pendant ce bref échange un truc blanc attira le regard de Verseau. Un individu qui détala dés qu'il se sentit repéré, le gold partit à sa poursuite à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils arrivèrent vers le haut, le chevalier lança rapidement plusieurs attaques évitant de justesse une riposte. Mais se trouva projeter à terre par la dernière. Son adversaire attaqua de nouveau, il se demanda quoi faire assit au sol, il n'avait pas le temps. Une main passa juste devant lui coupa le trait d'énergie comme on intercepte un rayon de soleil. Il pensa ouf, c'est … Cassy. L'autre brune avançait à pas lent vers l'intrus et le disloqua d'un petit geste des doigts. Elle se retourna visiblement furieuse.

Athéna – Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire.

Camus relevé béni son 1.80m, car il se sentait un peu petit face à la demoiselle.

Camus – Vous protéger.

Athéna – Te faire tuer oui !

Camus – C'est mon devoir.

Une gifle partit le laissant stupéfait par sa force.

Athéna – Mourir bêtement n'a jamais était une preuve de courage ! Et ton devoir c'est avant tout de m'obéir. Tu es consigné dans ta chambre !

La déesse téléporta son chevalier chez lui est bloqua les portes de son cosmos.

Le pope se demanda si il fallait intervenir, lui il l'aurais plutôt suspendu pour insubordination, il avait l'impression qu'elle punissait un gamin.


	19. Chapter 19

Les chevaliers n'ont pas changés de propriétaire, sont a kurumada.

Genre : Lémon/délire/combat

lemon : Aphro/Athéna/Cassy et Camus/Milo.

Voila bonne lecture pleine de citron

19

Camus regarda sa chambre, en fit rapidement le tour, il était seul. Finalement, autant faire le mur, pensa t'il personne ne le saurait. Il tenta d'ouvrir sa porte, surpris de sentir une résistance. Il passa vers la fenêtre, pareil, rien à faire il était enfermé. Vexé il s'allongea sur son lit, en ruminant contre la, les brunes.

Arès éteignit la télé devant lui, les filles avaient disparu, il était seul. Il choisit de descendre au onzième temple. Que le sanctuaire avait changé, c'était vraiment mortel.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'habitation et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, le verseau allongé sur le dos contemplait son plafond.

Arès – Allez gamin arrête de bouder.

Camus – Je boude pas.

Arès – Mais bien sûr.

Le dieu s'assit sur le lit.

Arès – Elle était juste fâchée, tu penses que vouloir mourir pour elle, ça lui fait plaisir ? Surtout que c'est un problème de famille qui concerne pas la chevalerie. Elle peut très bien se débrouiller seule, et si vous évitiez de lui donner des inquiétudes ? Parce que si elle doit tous vous consigner elle est pas sortie d'affaire.

Camus – Alors à quoi on sert ?

Arès – Heu, et bien… A l'origine… A servir votre déesse, enfin à s'occuper de son chez elle…

Camus – Je comprends pas.

Arès – A l'origine le domaine contenait pas mal de héros…des hum…

Camus – Des ?

Arès – Comment je peux dire ça, le repos de la guerrière… En d'autre termes, soit mignon, docile et un bon coup.

Camus – Un bon hooo !

Arès – Et oui, tu t'imagines quoi ? Que les dieux restent sur leur petit nuage à compter les rayons du soleil.

Camus – C'est juste… Un peu gênant. T'es rentré comment ?

Arès – C'est ma demie sœur. Je te laisse la porte ouverte mais pas de bêtise.

Camus – Merci.

Les brunes s'étiraient dans le bassin d'eau tiède. Délassant leurs muscles.

Athéna – Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Cassy – Quoi, un divin imbécile qui prend ses désirs pour des réalités. Chacune son jardin secret.

Athéna – Oui. T'as la même envie que moi après un combat ?

Cassy – Ça dépend laquelle ?

Athéna – Un beau mec docile.

Cassy – Alors oui.

Athéna – A part que mon…

Cassy - Ton harem a oublié sa fonction.

Athéna – Et ça te fait rire.

Cassy – Oui.

Athéna – C'est dommage, pourquoi ils sont si coincés.

Cassy – Il nous reste bien Aphro, beau, pas farouche, bon coup ? A part que je le pense plus intéressé par les hommes.

Athéna – Il a l'air intelligant, et puis deux déesses pour lui ? On partage ?

Cassy – Pourquoi pas.

La maîtresse des lieux dirigea les pas du douzième chevalier vers elle.

Le Poisson monta les marches jusqu'à l'autel de la déesse, se demanda se qu'il faisait là, et trouva surpris devant lui un autre temple qui n'existait pas avant. Il entra dans ce qui était un pied à terre de l'immortelle et trouva les deux demoiselles en peignoir qui l'attendaient. Athéna s'avança vers le jeune homme l'attira à elle et posa un baisé mutin sur ses lèvres. Le message était très clair.

Il hésita mais suivit les amies vers la pièce voisine, il regarda la piscine intérieure et un grand lit au fond dans une alcôve, et choisit la couche. Arrivé devant le lit, Athéna se retourna, effleura son armure qui émis une sorte de rayonnement de bonheur avant de le quitter. Deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille, un corps chaud se colla à son dos pendant qu'une bouche humide glissait dans son cou. Son regard se troubla en s'accrochant à celui de sa déesse, elle s'avança ver lui, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis les approcha lentement de celle du chevalier. Elle se les appropria lentement, explora la douce cavité au parfum sucré. Quatre mains jouaient sur ses flans une étrange partition. Il rouvrit les yeux quand le baiser s'arrêta, le visage de Cassy glissa vers le sien, la française du bout de la langue redessina les contours de sa bouche avant de goûter à son tour. Il frissonna en admirant les deux brunes si près de lui. Il entendit le chant de la soie qui s'écoulait le long de leur corps.

Elles étaient belles, comme deux statues d'albâtre qui auraient pris vie, des femmes divines, mais des femmes. Un zeste d'inquiétude l'assaillit, c'était des femmes. Une petite moue passa sur les deux amies, leurs mains s'acharnèrent en même temps sur sa chemise et son pantalon. Ses vêtements s'amoncelaient sur le sol, leur peau veloutée caressait la sienne. La grecque un peu brutale le plaqua contre les draps et le bloqua sous elle. Elle était forte certainement plus qu'aucun de ses amants, des dents aigues se refermèrent sur son épaule lui arrachant un cri de surprise. La douleur s'estompa, deux bouches chaudes glissaient sur son torse s'approchant lentement des pointes roses qui se durcirent à leur encontre.

La température dans la pièce semblait avoir augmenté, comme la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre. Les deux filles penchées sur lui torturaient les petits bouts de chair, il admirait les deux visages, elles se relevèrent un peu échangent sous son nez un baiser sulfureux. Cassy se coula près de lui, l'attirant vers sa poitrine. Il suça timidement un bout de seins tandis que Athéna descendait le long de son ventre pour explorer ses cuisses. Le chevalier étouffa un gémissement, la française le repoussa et rejoignit l'autre fille. Chacune s'attaqua à un genou, en remontant doucement, leur bouche gagnèrent ensemble le pli de l'aine et se coulèrent vers le début d'érection. Deux langues se partagèrent le membre qui durcit sous leur attention.

Aphrodite cambra les reins à leur rencontre, enfin totalement rassuré de pouvoir les satisfaire. Son désir en devenait douloureux, la double caresse mouillée l'aurait amené à l'extase si des doigts ne l'avaient enserré. Tremblant, il accrochait ses doigts dans les draps pour résister au mieux à l'affolante torture.

Enfin les filles lui laissèrent quelques instants de répit, Il ferma les yeux cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Il sentit bientôt un léger poids sur ses hanches et un fourreau brûlant se refermer sur sa verge. Entre ses cils, il aperçut Athéna qui le chevauchait tout en embrassant Cassy. Les voir se caresser faillit lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, la cavalcade de la déesse s'accéléra, des gémissements plus forts lui parvinrent, les spasmes de plaisir qui contractaient les muscles sur lui l'amenèrent enfin à sa délivrance.

Epuisé et haletant il s'enfonça dans les coussins. Du coin de l'œil il les surveillé pendant qu'elles se câlinaient. Enfin, remis, il croisa le regard gourmand des deux dames.

Athéna – Viens par là mon joli poisson, on en est qu'au début.

Cassy – C'est dur de satisfaire des déesses.

Aphrodite se sentit rougir

Athéna - On va bien s'occuper de toi.

La grecque avec un sourire mutin allongea son amie sur le dos et déposa son poisson plus ou moins à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. La joue du chevalier se posa un instant sur son ventre. Son regard se leva vers la brune sous lui, il sentit son cœur accélérer face à ses yeux emplis de désir.

Ses lèvre se posèrent sur son ventre glissèrent sur son nombril ou il s'attarda une petite plainte lui répondit. Les mains d'Athéna le guidèrent plus bas. Il s'approcha hésitant vers la féminité offerte, ses lèvres parcoururent la chair rose, timidement sa langue l'effleura et en explora les replis. Les doigts de la déesse près de son visage lui dévoilèrent un petit bouton sur le quel il reprit sa caresse. Un cri lui répondit et il concentra ses efforts dessus. Il sentit qu'on lui écartait les genoux, le contact soyeux d'une chevelure et enfin le contact d'un bouche qui se refermait sur son sexe. Le plaisir remontait dans ses reins pendant qu'il s'absorbait sur cette perle qui faisait perdre la tête à Cassy. A regret il sentit la française relever son visage.

Cassy – Viens sur moi.

Il déglutit péniblement remontant à sa hauteur, elle s'accapara ses lèvres pendant que sa main le guidait en elle.

Athèna – Pas si vite mon mignon.

Elle lui bloqua gentiment les hanches en se plaçant derrière lui, ses mains lui caressèrent tendrement les fesses puis les écarta doucement. Aphrodite gémit plus fort se collant à l'autre fille. Un index joua un instant sur son intimité lui arrachant un frisson, puis se fut le tour d'une langue qui fini par s'ouvrir un passage en lui.

Involontairement il bougea les hanches ce qui le fit gémir plus fort avec sa partenaire. Instinctivement il reprit son mouvement à la recherche de plaisir. Le contact au creux de ses reins disparu, frustré se cambra à réclamant son retour quand trois doigt s'enfoncèrent à la place il poussa un cris de bonheur. Cassy sous lui ondulait les rapprochant de l'orgasme tandis que qu'Athèna prenait possession de lui. Ils jouirent ensemble et se rallongement cote à cote.

Les deux filles regardèrent tendrement leur amant qui semblait somnolent, elles caressèrent longuement les mèches bleutées et le gratifièrent de gentils bisous.

Milo, avec la nuit tombante, se glissa dans le temple rond de son aimé. Il entra chez lui, chercha où il était et resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à le contempler.

Milo - Je peux entrer ?

Camus – Oui.

Le verseau s'assit tendant les lèvres à Milo qui s'en empara. Le français l'enlaça et le fit basculer sur lui.

Milo - T'es bien câlin ce soir.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, tendrement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le grec glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, joua sur les deux perles rosées. Les attouchements se firent plus stratégiques, la caresse glissa sur le sous-vêtement.

Camus – On pourrait essayer…d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Milo – Je pensais que tu voulais pas.

Camus – C'est toujours douloureux ?

Milo – Je sais pas…Je pense pas.

Le scorpion embrassa fougueusement son amant, entreprit de les débarrasser des bouts de tissus superflus. Il redessina les courbes du corps du français. Sa bouche traça des sillons humides sur le torse, mordillant et suçotant la chaire pale. Redécouvrit avec plaisir chaque muscle, chaque parcelle de peau en s'attardant à chaque fois qu'il lui arrachait un soupir. Il descendit en prenant son temps sur l'intérieur des cuisses, et remonta lentement vers l'intimité du verseau.

Camus eut un petit tressaillement, sa main s'interposa pour en défendre l'accès, il l'écarta doucement. Et il posa enfin ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs qui lui avait été si longuement refusé. Il le frôla de sa bouche puis de sa langue, prolongea le contact puis commença à le lécher. Il humidifia le petit passage.

Le verseau gémit lui tendit le tube qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble. Milo sourit, enduisit ses doigts du produit et en glissa un en son amant, il le bougea lentement, en fit glisser un deuxième, puis un troisième. Camus tressaillit mais se laissa faire. Il frémit en sentant les lèvres du scorpion parcourir sa virilité pour arriver en caresse humide au-dessous, la bouche se referma sur le doux renflement arrachant de longs gémissements à leur propriétaire. L'intrusion en lui se mélangeait aux autres sensations, les doigts qui glissaient en devenaient agréables. Le grec joua un moment avec les bourses, tout en préparant son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'une perle nacré apparaisse, il remonta vers le sexe dressé le caressa et le suça. Avec un petit cri le verseau se libéra.

Il l'admira un moment, Il était si beau dans son abandon. Milo lui laissa quelques instants avant de réveiller à nouveau son organe. Il força le corps de son aimé à s'ouvrir un peu plus, et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il se lubrifia et appuya doucement contre l'intimité de Camus, il s'enfonça lentement, guettant chacune de ses expressions.

Milo – T'es plu vierge, mon amour.

Camus – Non.

Milo entama de long mouvement de vas et viens, les hanches de son amant bougeaient au même rythme, les amenant trop rapidement au sommet de leur plaisir. Un peu essoufflés ils se sourient, le grec roula sur le coté et l'attira conte lui et il restèrent un moment enlacés.

Le scorpion bougea un peu lorsque il entendit le souffle régulier du sommeil de son amant. La journée avait dû être longue pour lui, il se faufila sous la douche, leur ébat les ayant rendu un peu poisseux. Il attrapa de quoi nettoyer son amour qui dormait nu sur le dos. Il effaça les traces sur le corps endormi et se recoucha en remontant le drap sur eux.

Au lever du soleil, un tambourinement sur la grande porte arracha Sion au sommeil. Il regarda son réveil, mais quel idiot pouvait arriver à une heure pareille. Il attrapa un peignoir l'attacha tant bien que mal. Et ouvrit la porte à moitié endormie.

« Athéna ! Va me chercher Athéna ! C'est grave »

Sion – A cette heure ? Puis vous êtes qui vous ?

« Ho le pope tu te bouge et tu vas me la chercher. »

Athéna – C'est quoi ce raffut ? Papa ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit toi ?

Sion – Vous vous connaissez ?

Zeus – Ma migraine adoré, c'est grave, très grave.

Athéna – A ce point, papa ?

Zeus – Tu connais mon temple ? J'y rangeais pas mal d'affaires compromettantes.

Athéna – Oui.

Zeus - Y a un, comment ça s'appelle déjà, un pilleur ?

Athéna – Un Archéologue ?

Zeus – Oui, qui a trouvé ma planque. Et il veut exposer ça au musé d'Athènes. Imagine ! C'est affreux !

Athéna – Demande à Hermès de récupérer tout ça.

Zeus – Il peut pas, il est partit en séminaire ! Il m'a dit désolé y a sa multinationale qui a besoin de lui.

Athéna – Oui, dieu marchand aussi.

Zeus – Ma migraine, s'il te plaît, je peux compter que sur toi.

Athéna – C'est bon, je m'y colle

Zeus – Merci, mon adorée. Je file sinon elle va me poser des questions.

Athéna – A plus tard.

La déesse partit vers le réfectoire chercha la cafetière et se servit. À peine assise que Cassy arrivait aussi. Les deux filles burent leur café, la salle était vide, Sion s'était recouché.

La brune pianotait sur son ordi à la recherche des plans du musée.

Athéna – Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Cassy – Non, rien prévu.

Athéna – Un cambriolage, ça t'emballe ?

Cassy – Sympa comme occupation. On cambriole quoi ?

Athéna – Le Musée.

Cassy – Avec plaisir.

Athéna – On va s'amuser !

Les filles passèrent la journée dans la bibliothèque, bien enfermées à échafauder leur plan d'intrusion. Le reste du domaine était calme, chacun reprenant son quotidien. En fin de soirée, les deux brunes quittèrent les lieux comme deux ombres noires. Elles rirent en déjouant les sécurités, Hermès devait bien s'amuser d'habitude, pour des dieux c'était tellement facile de tromper la vigilance mortelle. Elle arrivèrent aux réserves fouillèrent vite fait les caisses et sortirent les précieux souvenirs du souverain des cieux. Athéna griffonna un petit bout de papier en grec ancien contente de jouer un tour à l'importun qui s'était approprier les possessions de son père. Elle regagnèrent le domaine comme si de rien n'était.

Au matin elles prirent leur café à la salle commune. Sion lisait le journal, les gold prenaient le petit-déjeuner, quand soudain le pope s'arrêta.

Shion – Je rêve ! Le musée d'Athènes cambriolé dans la nuit ? Et revendiqué par Athéna !

Saga s'était étranglé avec sa tartine, Aldébaran gardait sa tasse en suspend devant ses lèvres, les regards convergèrent vers les deux filles. Kanon se tenait les cotes.

Kanon – Vous avez pas fait ça !

Shion – Mais c'est immoral, de quel droit vous forcez les musées à deux !

Un grand vacarme dans le couloir interrompit les commentaires. La porte qui s'incrusta dans le mur.

Zeus – Ma fille adorée !

Shion – Deux déesses cambrioleuses !

Zeus – Deux ? Ha mes chéries je vous adore !

Le grand olympien serrait les deux dans ses bras, assez fort pour se demander s'il allait pas les étouffer.

Shion – Comment ça vos chéries !

Zeus – Toi avec ta robe, tu la fermes. Mes adorables déesses.

Athéna – J'ai tout mit en lieu sûr.

Zeus – T'es la meilleur.

Bip bip.

Zeus – Mon portable, oui bibiche j'arrive je passais chercher des fleurs pour te faire plaisir. Je me sauve mes anges.

Shion – Mais c'est quoi ces dieux barjots.

Athéna – Un peu de respect !

Mû – C'est que c'est pas très… honnête comme…

Cassy – Moi je trouve qu'on a été très gentilles.

Camus – Gentille de cambrioler un musée ?

Cassy – À la place de Zeus j'aurais abattu mes foudres sur la tête du mortel qui aurait osé fouiller mes possessions.

Milo – Ça rend pas commode la divinité.

Athéna – Bref on a récupéré nos biens dérobés par un voleur.

Shion – J'ai la migraine.

Athéna – T'as qu'à retourner te coucher, de toute façon tu sers à rien.

Poséidon – On tombe mal ?

Shion – Non, je suis dépassé.

Athéna – La famille s'agrandit. On accueille une nouvelle cambrioleuse.

Shion – Et ça vous fait rire.

Athéna – Oui donc Poséidon, pirate occasionnel et contrebandier.

Poséidon – Avec mon adorable nièce pour la piraterie.

Athéna – Cambrioleuse aussi. Et notre nouvelle acolyte…

Poséidon – J'ai vu vos exploit, bien amusées ?

Athéna – Et elle joue en bourse.

Poséidon – Délit d'initié, bravo.

Shion – C'est une mode ou pour m'achever ? Et vous vous faite rien ?

Hadès – Moi ? Contrebande grâce aux cercueils de mes pompes funèbres.

Shion – C'est un cauchemar, je vais me recoucher.

Le pauvre bélier s'enfuit dans ses appartements se réfugier le nez dans son oreiller. Il finit par se rendormir, pour ouvrir les yeux enfin d'après midi. Les événements du matin ressemblaient juste à un mauvais rêve. Il sortit de la pièce se rendit sur la terrasse devant le temple. Il se demanda d'où venait tous ce bruit c'était plutôt calme en général. D'où il se trouver il avait l'impression que l'on abattait les murs des temple zodiacaux. Il regarda les escaliers, se demanda ce qu'était que cette invasion de fourmis sur le marbre. En y regardant mieux c'était des hommes ? Il fonça chez la déesse.

Shion – C'est quoi cette invasion !

La brune leva le nez de son bureau couvert de papier, de plan et de croquis.

Athéna – Ca tombe bien ! C'est quoi ces taudis ! C'est même pas vétuste j'ai pas de mot pour qualifier l'état des habitations. C'est horrible !

Shion – Mais non, on a mit l'eau et l'électricité !

Athéna – Ces demeures ont toujours était des joyaux de confort et de luxe, c'est des ruines.

Donc je reconstruis, des décorateurs, peintres et autres artisans vont redonner leurs lettres de noblesse à mon domaine.

Shion – Mais pour la sécurité !

Athéna – Tu veux qu'ils volent quoi, quelques morceaux de cailloux ? Des colonnes brisées ?

Shion – Mais pour votre protection.

Athéna – Je savais que t'étais un comique.

Shion – Et qui va payer ?

Athéna – Radin, moi bien sûr. Hors sujet il faut aussi penser à augmenter les rémunérations.

Shion – Les quoi ? Ils sont nourrit, logé, blanchi et le domaine paye le nécessaire.

Athéna – C'est ce que je dis ! Le nécessaire, pingre c'est plus que spartiate. Les hommes ! Enfin j'ai une super mission pour toi, présenter nos vœux d'anniversaire à la prêtresse d'Asgard.

Shion – Tout de suite ?

Athéna – Non l'an prochain !

Cassy – Pauvre Shion…

Athéna - Et un petit miracle un, fin des travaux ce soir ! La vie de chantier très peu pour moi.

Comment as-tu pu camper ici, j'appelle pas ça vivre.

Cassy – Ça me faisait penser au cabanon du grand père. Je me demande quelle tête ils vont faire. Tu les as casés où ?

Athèna – J'ai inventé quelques missions urgentes et très importantes pour être tranquille. Pourquoi y a pas de garderie pour les déposer ?

Cassy – Ha y a les premiers qui rentrent, Milo, Camus, Shaka, Saga et Mû. Ils ont rien vu, normal c'est des hommes.

Athéna – ils montent.

Saga – Nous sommes allé voir Héphaïstos et il transmet qu'il a dû laisser sa masse à bomber le verre à son atelier.

La française tenta de cacher son hilarité derrière un toussotement, Athéna adorable répondait que c'était pas grave. Qu'elle se débrouillerait.

Aiolia – Vous avez pas cherché ça ?

Mû – Oui pourquoi ?

Aiolia – (mort de rire) un marteau pour le verre ? Ça fait quoi un coup de marteau sur du verre.

Milo – Ça casse.

Le groupe ce regarda dépité, surpris de pas avoir réfléchit avant.

Athéna – C'est pas grave les autres sont bien parti me chercher la boite à étincelle chez Papa.

Cassy - voila les autres. Shura, Aioros, Aldébaran et Kanon.

Kanon – Y a Zeus qui vous l'adresse en disant qu'elle est presque vide faudra penser à la remplir. Et il vous remercie d'avoir illuminé sa journée. Et qu'il a d'autres idées.

Le jumeau posa sa boita dans les mains de la brune qui les remercia.

Aioros – Et le deuxième groupe qui fonce sans réfléchir. Pour ramener une boite vide.

Saga – Et toi tu faisais quoi ?

Aioros – Je testais la belle Playstation de chez moi.

Athèna – Aphro et dm supervisaient leur chez eux, Dohko est dans la bibliothèque et Sion à Asgard.

Shion – Non je suis de retour. Sans vouloir vous offenser c'est pas l'anniversaire d'Hilda.

Athéna – Oui, je sais alors tu lui as souhaité un joyeux non anniversaire ? Bon donc pendant votre absence y a eu quelques changements, il vous reste à ressortir vos effets personnels des cartons. Voila, vous êtes libres.

Aiolia - Depuis quand t'as une Playstation toi ?

Aioros – Depuis que notre merveilleuse déesse à remeubler mon temple. Et tout les autres aussi.

Kanon – Remarque, on passe pour des idiots mais on est très gâté en retour.

Milo – Comme ça je veux bien.

Athéna – Shion toi aussi, y a Dohko qui doit ranger les dernières choses.

Shion – Ah heu merci.

Cassy – T'exagère pas un peu.

Athéna – Non j'adore leur volonté de bien faire, c'est si mignon.

Cassy – Ils sont adorables.

Athéna – On aura peut être plus l'occasion.

Cassy – Autant laisser le domaine tout neuf, en espérant …

Athèna – Ne pas les entraîner avec nous. C'est injuste.

Cassy – Oui.

Athéna – C'est la guerre. Au fait je fais revenir Saori ici, par prudence.

Cassy – A défaut le domaine est le lieu le plus sûr.

Athéna – C'est trop calme.

Cassy – Oui

Le lendemain la japonaise recevait l'invitation à regagner les lieux et en fut passablement contrariée. Dohko fut heureux à l'idée de voir Shiryu. Shion ne parla pas de l'autre Athéna, la brune éviterait la jeune fille et les autres olympiens passaient plus que chez elle. Le coup arriva quand personne ne s'y attendait.

Poséidon et Hadès se trouvaient au sanctuaire. Quand les deux dieux se sentirent mal, faible ? Athéna croisa le regard de ses oncles, elle se focalisa sur les autres un même mal semblait les toucher. La déesse les regroupa prés d'elle, et libera son cosmos en barrière sur le domaine. L'ordre tomba bref « tous ici immédiatement » les chevaliers arrivèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, alarmés par le déploiement d'énergie. La deuxième brune se matérialisa en même temps, évaluant au mieux la situation. Elle essaya de remonter le fil qui liait aux dieux l'agresseur. Pour l'instant Athéna affaiblissait l'emprise, la brune détecta indistinctement une sorte de toile ? Des fils ?

Hadès –Les parques.

Arès – Alors il n'y a rien à faire.

Hadès – Si.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cassy, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Une nouvelle offensive, Héra se pressa un peu plus contre son époux. L'attaque visait toute l'humanité en une seule fois. La grecque augmenta sa défense et l'étendit sur toutes les vies menacées, mais l'effet devenait diffus. Près d'elle ses propres chevaliers se sentaient défaillir. Le Dieux des mers rattrapa Shaka qui perdit l'équilibre et le calla sur ses genoux, promenant une main rassurante sur son dos. Enfin, le pouvoir de la française s'éleva, fondant sur sa cible et brisant l'étreinte fatale. Hadès lui tendit son épée, la petite main se referma dessus et elle disparue. Athéna maintenait son bouclier sur le sanctuaire.

La brune arriva au palais près de l'Olympe où se trouvaient les trois sœurs. De la cour intérieure une foule d'humain à grandes ailes fondirent sur elle. La brune se tailla un passage à la force du poignet tranchant dans la masse à l'aveuglette, faisant gicler sang et plumes au tour d'elle, elle avança cherchant la salle de travail du tria fata. Vers le centre du palais, une grande anti-chambre précédait la salle d'honneur. Elle finit de s'y défaire des gardes emplumés et ouvrit la double porte de son cosmos.

Les trois étaient là, Atropos penchée sur son sinistre ouvrage. Cassy dirigea son cosmos sur elle l'envoyant au sol. Les deux autre se jetèrent sur elle, elle esquiva les tentatives désespérées. La coupeuse tentait de rattraper un fil dans la masse, fils qui refusait de se laisser faucher, trop résistant. La jeune fille laissa son énergie envelopper les trois et commencer à les dévorer. Elle ne vit pas venir une nouvelle attaque.

Une langue de cuir s'abattit sur le bras qui tenait son arme. La brune se retourna et vit une jeune femme, Némésis la déesse vengeresse. Belle, élancée avec ses cheveux de jais nattés dans son dos, dans sa main droite elle tenait un fouet. Les deux s'affrontèrent dans un nouvel échange qu'elles rompirent indène. L'une étant favorisée pour un corps à corps, l'autre pour un combat plus éloigné.

Au grés de leurs positions, les attaques touchaient soit l'une soit l'autre, laissant des marques rouges sur leur peau d'albâtre. Les deux commençaient à fatiguer, les gestes étaient un peu moins précis. La brune baissa sa garde, laissant l'arme de l'autre enserrer son bras comme un serpent. Elle bloqua la lanière, fondant sur son adversaire et abattit la lourde lame. Le bras de Némésis croisa celui de Cassy enfonça une dague jusqu'au manche dans l'épaule de la brune.

Elle avait gagnée, l'autre déesse pourfendue par le fer d'Hadès agonisait au sol. Elle porta la main à l'arme fichée dans sa chair et la jeta sur les dalles.

Au domaine

Héra – T'es sûr que c'est pas ta fille finalement ?

Zeus – Bibiche ???

Hadès – Je l'ai, je la garde !

Arès – Oui, elle a l'art de la boucherie, j'adore ce carnage.

Zeus – Pourquoi elle n'était pas affectée elle ? Athéna c'est normal.

Héra – Ni par les parques, avant il y avait bien les moires qui échappaient au contrôle de Zeus.

Hadès – Fortuna, avant qu'elle soit réduite à madame bonne fortune.

Zeus – Mais c'est très grave ! Si elle sait que nos destinées aussi sont entre ses mains.

Hadès – Et pourquoi grave ? Elle vient d'un pouvoir très ancien et bien utile, souviens toi de Moïra. La première des moires, la moire unique.

Héra – Remarque avec le mal qu'elle s'est donnée elle va pas changer de camps maintenant.

Poséidon – On déjà assez de défection comme ça.

Zeus – J'ai rien dit mais…

Héra – T'avais qu'a pas signer cette paix atroce ! T'as qu'à l'adopter ! Pour une fois qu il y en a une qui est pas de toi !

Arès – Ça réussit pas de vieillir.

Hermès – Bon moi y a mon séminaire qui m'attend j' y retourne.

Les chevaliers un peu plus loin attendaient la suite, certains assez inquiet du sort de la brune.

Arès – Gamin arrêt de te faire du souci c'est mauvais pour la santé. Et puis on va pas te la manger ta Cassy. Enfin pas comme ça, mais encore couverte de perle de sueur et baigner de sang elle est …

Athéna – T'as fini de fantasmer frangin ?

Arès – Mmm, plus la peine, qu'elle est excitante.

Athéna – Arès !

Arès – Ok je touche avec les yeux.

La française venait de revenir, elle tendait à Hadès son épée en faisant un rapide résumé de la situation. Du matériel des trois sœurs qu'elle avait envoyé à Elison. Le Verseau c'était approché, et était reparti presque en courant. Et revenu armé du nécessaire de premier soin et nettoyer l'épaule ensanglanté de la jeune fille qui n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Cassy – Camus ? Tu fais quoi ?

Camus – T'es blessée !

Sous le linge humide la peau parfaite réapparaissait.

Athéna – Y a rien, c'est guéri.

Camus – Non, c'est impossible.

Cassy – Elle a raison. Tu me prêtes ce que tu caches ?

La déesse sourit et tendit un poignard à son amie. La brune s'en servi pour faire une entaille sur son bras qui se referma rapidement.

Athéna – Convaincu ? Et tu t'évanoui pas au moins. On va prendre un bain ?

Cassy – Ho oui, entre le regard d'Arès et celui de Camus je me demande lequel est le pire.

L'assemblée s'était déjà dissoute seul restait les deux oncles qui s'était isolés.

Poséidon – Tu voulais me parler ?

Hadès – Oui tu as remarqué le nombre de traîtres ?

Poséidon – Hum, bien des dieux ont une dent contre nous.

Hadès - Même nos proches.

Poséidon – Toi Hypnos et Thanatos et moi je me demande si elle, elle a toutes les raisons de me haïr d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la signature de ce chiffon.

Hadès – Le hasard ? Athéna avait calculé la date de notre retour à nous douze.

Poséidon – Oui ça doit être ça.


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages de Saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

Histoire : avant dernier chapitre et oui.

Rating : M au secours yaoi, yuri, hétéro, donc tout le monde couche avec tout le monde.

Voila bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review.

20

Le domaine avait été quitté par tous les immortels, Cassy devait se détendre dans la bibliothèque. Et Athéna un téléphone visé à l'oreille faisait numéro sur numéro. Excédée la déesse se jeta dans un fauteuil avec un regard noir à son mobile. Après plusieurs minutes le boîtier vibra elle l'attrapa précipitamment.

Athéna – Enfin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ??? C'est qui ? Comment ça il est partit en Grèce !!!

On tocka à la porte.

Athéna – ENTREZ !

Un jeune homme entra, elle le foudroya du regard.

Athéna – De quel droit as tu quitté ton poste !

Les chevaliers présents se demandèrent d'où venait cet excès d'autorité. L'arrivant la trentaine, châtain aux yeux verts, bel homme attendait le bon vouloir de la brune.

Michel – Avant notre arrivé, la fille a été enlevée. Nos meilleurs hommes cherchent la piste des ravisseurs.

Athéna – Et t'es encore là ? Rompez !

Michel – Oui chef !

Athéna – Gardez la surveillance sur la demeure !

Les doigts de la déesse se refermèrent sur son portable, brisant la coque de plastique et les composants.

Cassy – Il est pas mal. C'est qui ?

Athéna – Mon secrétaire, tu as un dossier urgeant à lui sous mettre ?

Cassy – Peut être.

La brune partit contrarié s'isoler dans son temple.

Shion la croisa dans le couloir, très heureux qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il relut une fois de plus le fax dans sa main et rejoint les chevaliers à la bibliothèque.

Shion – J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Athéna, Saorie a été enlevée.

Saga – Et les jeunes ?

Shion – Ils arrivent pour mettre sur pied un plan de secours.

Arès – Je dérange pas ? Ordre du Pater, enfin du vieux, personne ne bouge, on leur laisse la fille. Et toi aussi chérie ; tu fais quelque chose ce soir.

Cassy – Oui j'ai un dossier à consulter, sur un éventuel placement. C'est d'un ennui.

Arès – Dommage.

Milo – Et on va pas abandonner Saorie ?

Arès – Ordre de Zeus en personne.

Ce soir la chacun regagna ses quartiers à contre cœur, aucun n'osant dire le fond de sa pensée.

La Française elle se dirigea ostensiblement vers sa chambre l'air lasse, et dans le plus grand secret rejoint la grecque.

Athéna – Tu fais quoi ?

Cassy – Moi rien, je viens trouvée une amie qui va faire une folie.

Athéna – Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?

Cassy – Non y aller avec toi.

Athéna – T'es cinglée !

Cassy – Alors on est deux folles.

Athéna – Merci.

Cassy – Tu sais où elle est ?

Athéna – Plus ou moins.

Cassy – Je suppose qu'on est attendu.

Athéna – Oui une vrais forteresse. Et je suis certaine qu'elle est au centre, ça va être dur. Toujours partante ?

Cassy – encore plus.

Athéna – Allons voir ce qu'il me reste comme arme.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent ver un réduit, entre les murs et les coffres s'entassaient pelle mêle des dizaines d'armes blanches. La déesse attrapa une lourde épée à double tranchant, deux poignards et 2 couteaux.

Athéna – Je pense qu'on a ce qu'il faut, faudra demander à Héphaïstos de te faire une arme, celle la va aller pas trop lourde ?

Cassy – Non c'est bon.

Athéna – Armées et prête, on fonce de toute façon y a qu'une entrée et faudra ressortir par là. C'est presque impossible on va se faire rapidement encercler.

Cassy – T'y tient à ta prêtresse.

Athéna – Elle est à moi, c'est Ma prêtresse.

Cassy – Ok, allons la libérer.

Les deux brunes ce télépotèrent le plus près possible de l'entrée, sachant qu'elle seraient repérées, elles abattirent leurs armes sur les gardes et partirent en courant vers le centre du palais, derrière elles les cris des sentinelles donnaient l'alerte. Leurs pas claquaient sur le marbre, les lames taillaient toute forme voulant s'interposer, enfin elle arrivèrent au cœur du palais, la grecque démolie la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

Dans son dos la garde se massait bloquant les trois femmes. Les deux amies se mirent en avant faisant face à la horde qui engagea le combat, Ils n'étaient pas très fort, mais les brunes n'usaient pas de leur cosmos pour ne pas signaler leur position. Dans un ballet de fer d'étincelles et de rouge elles affrontaient le flot, les attaques innombrables se mêlaient les armes s'entrecroisant. Si les divines tuaient, elles recevaient aussi nombre de blessures. A un moment le nombre d'ennemis grossi brutalement, les mettant en péril, des coups plus vigoureux les touchèrent, une giclée de sang partit d'une fille.

La japonaise hurla et s'évanouie, les deux autres resserrèrent les rangs et continuèrent à défendre leur position. Enfin après de longues minutes qui ressemblèrent à des heures les assaillants se trouvaient un peu réduis, Athéna porta Saorie, et elles bondirent en avant, épée au point et foncèrent à travers les corridors. Tout à coup sur leur droite de nouveaux adversaires surgirent, Cassy barra le passage laissant les deux autres continuer. Athéna son fardeau dans les bras continua droit devant, tranchant tout ce qui se qui la ralentissait. Elle parvint à sortir et gagna leur point de rendez vous.

Elle posa l'évanouie à terre hésitant à revenir seule sur ses pas, et regretta de devoir veiller la fille. Un quart d'heure plus tard la deuxième arrivait, soulagée son amie la serra dans ses bras, elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, réalisant à peine la réussite de leur entreprise.

Athéna reprit sa prêtresse dans ses bras et elles entamèrent une longue succession de téléportation avant d'arriver au domaine, convaincues de ne pas être suivies. La grecque dans le palais popal ouvrit une chambre au hasard pour y laisser son fardeau. Elle suivit Cassy vers sa chambre à elle. Une fois entrée fourbues elles laissèrent choir au sol les lames gluantes, se détaillèrent du regard, et tombèrent sur la couche. Le ciel blanchissait à son extrémité.

Le petit déjeuné était servi, les bronzes trop abasourdis tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans leur pensées, les chevalier d'or étaient moroses et le grand pope faisait de son mieux pour calmer la situation. Un hurlement strident retentit, le domaine se paralysa un instant avant que tous courent ver la source du cri. Saorie, terrorisée venait de hurler, sa robe maculée de sang et le visage très pale, elle s'évanouit rattrapée par Seiya aux anges. Les regards des aînés convergèrent, ils quittèrent la chambre et entrèrent chez la française, ils détaillèrent les armes souillées au sol, les petits tas de tissu brunâtre et raidi parterre et enfin les deux filles qui dormaient en sous vêtement. Leur attention tomba sur les milliers d'entrelacs clair sur leur peau, en y regardant mieux certaines traces rouges sombres et d'autre plus pâles se mélangeaient. Ils déglutirent difficilement Saorie était sauve mais ils imaginaient le nombre de blessures reçues pour sa libération.

Shion Attrapa un drap et le posa sur les endormies. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune chance, mais que l'immortalité des brunettes pouvait se transformer en une douloureuse malédiction.

Le grand pope retourna voir les bronzes, Saorie était toujours évanouie et Seiya mort d'inquiétude à cause des taches de sang.

Dm – Et le pin's comme toujours c'est pas le siens.

Aphrodite – Ca elle a un don pour que ce soit pas elle la blessée.

Seiya – Répète ça !!!!

Shion – Un peu de calme.

Seiya – Saorie ? Ca va mieux ?

Saorie – Oui j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ma robe !!! Non c'est pas vrais, je veux pas, c'était atroce y avait plein de sang partout et des monceaux de cadavres.

Pégase serrât dans ses bras la japonaise qui pleurait, attendant qu'elle se calme. Dm affichait un sourire narquois et Dohko voyait Shion changer de couleur avant d'exploser face aux jérémiades de la fille. La patience du pope avait pris un sacré coup depuis le retour d'Athéna « la vrai » et il engueula l'inconsciente qui était partie faire du cheval au lieu d'obéir à son injonction de renter au sanctuaire.

Saorie surprise par cet éclat soudain pleurait comme une gamine et les bronzes comprenaient mal. Aphrodite et Dm étaient sorti décidés à garder la chambre des brunes. D'ailleurs Camus arrivait en courant, ils se dirent que l'empêcher d'entrer serait dur, mais ils imaginaient pire sa réaction en les voyant. Depuis quelque temps l'amitié avait changé, depuis la mort de Cédric, le verseau semblait non seulement s'en vouloir mais aussi il se sentait le devoir de veiller sur sa française. A deux ils le stoppèrent tant bien que mal.

Camus – Je veux la voir.

Dm – Et de quel droit.

Camus – Je veux la voir.

Aphrodite – Arrête tu vas la réveiller.

Camus – Et vous de quel droit m'empêchez vous de passer.

Shion poussa un soupir près à se fâcher une deuxième fois.

Shion – Du droit qu'elles ont besoin de repos.

Camus – Et pourquoi eux ils peuvent les voir.

Aphrodite – Du droit qu'on a coucher avec ?

Camus – Avec Athéna oui.

Dm – Avec les deux.

Le verseau pâlit, Dohko se demanda si ça n'allait pas dégénérer en bagarre et Shion se retint de stardurevolutionner tous ça.

Shion – Je veux plus un bruit, ni savoir qui couche avec qui. Vous filez chez vous je veux plus voir personne ici.

Dohko rit en voyant son ami repiquer une colère.

Dohko – Mais c'est que tu manquerais de patience.

Shion – Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Dohko – Non je dis que les deux chippies tu les aimes bien.

Shion – Non, enfin elles sont attachantes.

Dohko – Ha vraiment. J'ai vu ta tête quand tu as trouvé Saorie, et la façon dont tu as détaillé les deux autres. Elles te sont pas indifférentes.

Shion – Non, mais quelle pagaille depuis qu'elles sont deux.

Dohko – Ca c'est animé.

Shion – Tu penses que les deux zigotos ont vraiment couché avec ?

Dohko – Honnêtement, oui, je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient dit non.

Shion – Quoi toi aussi ???

Dohko – Non elles m'ont pas proposé.

Shion – Quelle pagaille.

La nuit venait de tomber quand les deux filles émergèrent, elles s'étirèrent comme des chats et partirent prendre une douche. Elles gagnèrent le réfectoire pour chercher une tasse de café, tombèrent par malchance sur l'heure du repas et virent une armada de chevaliers se lever leur prépare du café. Le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour faire deux tasses. Shion d'un regard noir fit rasseoir tout le monde et partit le faire lui. Il était le pope donc à lui de s'occuper de ses déesses. Les brunes prirent leur tasse avec le sourire, Athéna parcourait le journal du jour quand Arès passa.

Arès – Bonsoir tout le monde. Je rêve ou vous venez de vous lever. Cassy tu me déçois beaucoup.

Cassy – Mais non il là mon dossier.

La brune désigna Michel qui avait regagné le domaine le soir même. Hyoga se demanda comment Camus avait pu avaler de travers son verre d'eau et les deux amants terribles riaient.

Arès – Et toi soeurette.

Athéna – Il y avait quelques points à travailler en détail.

Arès – A deux sur le même dossier ?

La frangine lissait sagement son journal l'air de rien.

Arès – bon, vous voulez pas sortir ce soir.

Cassy – Non

Arès – Un nouveau dossier à étudier ? Seule ou à deux ? Ok je me sauve.

Shion – Dite les filles vous allez arrêter de prendre le domaine pour baisodrome ?

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, le pope réalisa qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui et les filles. Dohko cachait mal un fou rire.

Pégase donna du coude dans les cotes de Ailloros.

Seiya – C'est qui ces deux filles ?

Ailloros – C'est A.. C'est Cassy et sa cousine.

Seiya – Oui mais elles font quoi ici ?

Mù – Elles sont chevaliers !

Shun – Je croyais que toutes les femmes chevaliers portaient des masques ?

Aior – Pourquoi faire c'est idiot ?

Ailloros – Et c'est misogyne !

Seiya – Et celui qui a filé ?

Aior – Leur cousin.

Mù – Et Saorie ?

Seiya – La voila justement, Ca va princesse ?

La mauve venait de voir les deux filles, et refit une crise de nerf Shun la raccompagna gentiment à ses appartements.

Hyoga – Je savais pas que Cassy avait une armure ?

Mù – Oui on a découvert ça par hasard.

Hyoga – Cassy n'est pas avec Camus ?

Ailloros – Hein ? Non Camus est avec…

Aior – Personne…

Les deux brunes se dirent que c'était vraiment trop agité, avec un sourire à Shion et Dohko Elles se dirigèrent vers le dernier temple, le nouveau et s'installèrent dans les coussins du salon.

Athéna – Dis tu peux me rendre un service ?

Cassy – Oui c'est quoi ?

Athéna – Tu peux coucher avec Camus ste plais ?

Cassy – Heu tu plaisantes ?

Athéna – Non mais je l'apprécie bien, mais j'ai pas envie de… Tu vois ?

Cassy – Oui mais moi non plus.

Athéna – Oui mais si on couche avec les autres, il va être jaloux.

Cassy – Toi tu as entendu quelque chose.

Athéna – Oui dans la journée des cris, et Camus semblait un peu trop possessif.

Cassy – Il est avec Milo !

Athéna – Tu l'as casé avec Milo ?

Cassy – Non j'ai rien fait juré.

Athéna – Bon je couche avec Milo et toi avec Camus.

Cassy – Et non, je veux pas.

Athéna – Il fait déjà son jaloux, t'as vu sa tête quand t'as désigne Michel ?

Cassy – Bon, mais je suis contre.

Athéna – Allé ils sont tout à nous.

Cassy – On fait semblant !

Athéna – Ca marche si ils y croient

Cassy – Ca marche.

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice, et dirigèrent les deux amants vers leur salon, Milo fit son sourire le plus séducteur pensant aux exploits des filles. Camus s'assit sur le canapé entre la française et Milo. Athéna leur tendit un verre à chacun le verseau plongea son nez dedans.

Cassy glissa doucement ses doigts dans les longs cheveux marines ses lèvres glissèrent vers l'oreille de Camus. Athéna attira Milo vers elle en caressant lentement son dos, ses mains descendirent vers le creux des reins où elles s'attardèrent. Les deux hommes finirent vite leur verre, pour embrasser les deux femmes. Les prenant par la main elles les dirigèrent vers la piscine.

Elles se débarrassèrent des courts peignoirs qu'elles portaient et entrèrent nues dans l'eau. Ils déglutirent devant le spectacle des deux déesses, elles étaient vraiment belles. Elles leur lancèrent un regard brûlant, une petite lueur d'amusement passa entre elle et elle échangèrent un long baisé sensuel. Les deux hommes la gorge sèche déglutirent difficilement pendant qu'une onde de chaleur parcourait leur bas ventre.

Les chevaliers se dévêtirent à la hâte pour les rejoindre. La grecque fit signe au scorpion de venir à elle, elle colla son corps au sien, et s'appropria ses lèvres pendant que ses mains baladeuses exploraient son captif. Du coin de l'œil Milo vit Camus enlacer tendrement Cassy, le visage enfoui dans la longue chevelure brune. Les doigts et la bouche du verseau jouaient possessivement sur les seins de la française. Encore plus excité Milo reporta toute son attention sur la beauté contre lui. Elles les allumèrent long temps, elles effleurèrent de leurs jolis ongles le sexe dur de leur amant. Les petits cris qu'elles recueillirent les satisfirent. Il était temps pour elles de passer à la suite de leur projet. Les brunes sortirent de l'eau, attrapèrent des serviettes, se séchèrent rapidement et s'assirent sur le lit.

Athéna – On vous attend.

La grecque attrapa Milo qui se penchait le faisant tomber sur elle, Cassy tendit la main vers le verseau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent tendrement, il voulu laisser traîner ses doigts et elle plaqua à plat ventre sur les draps. A coté Athéna avait bloqué Milo dans la même position à califourchon sur ses reins. Les deux filles firent jouer leurs mains sur leur dos, les massant langoureusement. Continuant jusqu'à entendre le souffle régulier des deux hommes. Complice elle quittèrent leur position et changèrent de pièce.

Athéna – C'est pas juste maintenant j'ai envie.

Cassy – A oui ça c'est bête.

Athéna – Mais pourquoi je lui ai donner ce verre.

Cassy – Aucune idée chérie. Je pensais que seul Camus ferait dodo.

Athéna – Et zut !

Cassy – Il nous reste Michel ?

Athéna – Non même pas ! Il est rentré. Et ça te fait rire toi.

Cassy – Oui.

Athéna – On se noie ?

Cassy – Dans le bar ? Oui.

Athéna – Y a plus que ça à faire.

Après plusieurs bouteilles les deux filles allongées dans les cousins hésitaient à en prendre une de plus.

Athéna – Ca marche pas, dis on s'embrasse ?

Cassy – Je rêve ou tu proposes de jouer à deux.

Athéna – Oui, je te choque pas.

Cassy – Non, et moi aussi ils m'ont excité les garçons

Athéna – Les allumeurs

Cassy – Oui mais ils savaient pas qu'il allait dormir.

Les deux fille se rapprochèrent, Athéna comme un chat s'avança ver le visage de son amie. Ses lèvres touchèrent son front, elle s'avança encore à quatre pattes et descendit vers le bas du visage. Cassy bascula la tête en arrière pour lui offrir ses lèvres.

Dans cette position la grecque avait un air de fauve très sensuel. Leurs langue bataillèrent quelques instants puis leurs bouches se collèrent. Les doigts de la française pincèrent les deux bouts de seins à sa portée, l'autre brune lui répondit en lui mordant la lèvre.

Les filles finirent par se relever à genoux pour se toisé quelques secondes, en souriant elle se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Elles se combattirent un peu par jeu en roulant l'une sur l'autre. Cassy fini par remporter l'affrontement et coincer son amie sous elle. Leur bouche se soudèrent en un baisé langoureux. La française reprit son jeu sur la poitrine de sa compagne dont le regard lui promettait de lui rendre la pareille dés qu'elle serait libre.

La main d'Athéna se posa sur la nuque puis le long de la colonne vertébrale, sur l'arrondie d'une hanche pour glisser entre les cuisses de son amie. Elle captura entre ses doigts un autre petit bouton de chair qui la fit se cambrer au dessus d'elle. Les dents de Cassy pincèrent un sein en tendres représailles. Une de ses mains partit faire la même chose à grecque qui soupira. Les ondes de plaisir se suivaient les emmenant toujours plus loin.

D'un geste brutal Athéna renversa les rôles pour se trouver au dessus. Elle s'assit sur la poitrine de la française, se pencha sur ses cuisses, la brune gémit au contact de sa langue chaude. Les mains de Cassy s'accrochèrent à ses hanches pour les presser contre son visage, sa bouche se referma le divin clitoris. Un autre frisson électrique les parcourut. En même temps leurs doigts s'engagèrent dans le fourreau brûlant de leur féminité. Ils s'animèrent dans une danse étrange dévolue à leur seul plaisir. Un spasme plus fort que les autres les secoua et une plainte plus forte leur échappa.

Plusieurs heures se passèrent ainsi occupé à satisfaire leur sens, enfin repues et satisfaites de leurs performances elle se callèrent confortablement l'une contre l'autre. Et somnolèrent un peu.

Bien plus tard les deux hommes émergèrent lentement du sommeil Milo tendit son bras en cherchant un corps prés de lui, il attira son amant contre son torse. Le scorpion grogna de satisfaction de le sentir nu contre lui. Il mordilla l'oreille du verseau encore endormi, et s'installa le torse collé contre le dos du français. Son sexe tendu toucha les fesses de son amant le mettant au supplice.

Son bras passa pardessus le corps encore immobile et effleura sa poitrine. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent les pectoraux, le ventre puis s'attardèrent sur les tétons qui durcirent. Un râle de plaisir échappa à l'endormi, son corps s'arqua en une supplique muette.

La bouche du grec se referma sur sa nuque, une main glissa lentement entre leur corps moite. Elle massa un instant le creux des reins du verseau, s'aventura sur le galbe d'une fesse. Un frison remonta le long du dos de français, la bouche de Milo se fit plus vorace. Il pressa un peu plus sa virilité contre son amant, et s'enfonça lentement. Le verseau se cambra à sa rencontre, tout son corps semblant hurler d'un plaisir silencieux.

Les hanches du scorpion entamèrent une longue et sensuelle danse rythme par le son rauque de leur respiration. Ses doigts trouvèrent la verge dure de Camus, ils s'y enroulèrent malicieusement, la caressant de haut en bas. Leurs souffles se saccadèrent de plus en plus, des feulements graves vibraient à leurs oreilles en échos au plaisir qui brûlait leurs reins.

Abandonné l'un contre l'autre, la respiration encore haletante Milo caressait d'un air rêveur les mèches marines pendant que Camus jouait les doigt emmêlé avec ceux du scorpion. Il détailla les formes sombres

Milo – Camus on est où ?

Camus – heu, hier… Les filles.

Milo – Chez Athéna, elle a bon goût, c'est parfait pour faire ce qu'on a fait.

Camus – On recommence ?

Milo – Tout de suite.

Camus – Tu fais quoi ?

Le scorpion l'attira à lui et le souleva sans ménagement.

Milo – J'ai très envie de la piscine.

Un sourire mutin passa sur les lèvres du verseau, ses bras s refermèrent autour du cou de son amant. Il referma ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, sa bouche attrapa un petit bout de sein.

Camus – Le faire dans l'eau…

Au petit déjeuné Mù, aillors et sont frère attendaient les deux déesse se souvenant du pieux mensonge donné aux bronzes. Elles arrivaient, se servaient leur café en riant, maladroitement les chevaliers leur expliquèrent leur mensonge. Elles s'en amusèrent, se demandant si ce serait divertissant. Finalement elles descendirent aux Arènes un magazine sous le bras, Mù ce dit que c'était pas vraiment une attitude de chevalier, enfin que Marine et Shina ne le feraient pas. Seiya proposa à la brune qu'il ne connaissait pas de venir l'affronter, Athéna se demanda ce qu'elle foutait la à s'ennuyer à mourir. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur pause. Arès se matérialisa dans les gradins.

Arès – Soeurette un peu de lecture ? Tu meurs pas d'ennuis ?

Le dieux attrapa un magazine le jeta à sa sœur qui le rattrapa. Et partit ennuyer Cassy, en tentant d'y piquer le sien. Elle se leva s'appuya un peu plus loin contre un mur. Arès fit une nouvelle tentative, la française attrapa son poigné, d'une prise rapide l'envoya au sol et s'assit sur son dos.

Arès – Et dégages t'es lourde.

Cassy – Goujat ! Non je bougerais pas t'es un trop bon coussin.

Arès – je te dis que t'es lourde.

Poséidon – Dit comme ça il va servir de coussin longtemps.

Zeus – Mais enfin, on parle pas comme ça à une jolie fille. Ma migraine tu te sens mal ? Baisse de forme ?

Athéna – Non papa.

Zeus – Mes chéries vous voulez bien lâcher vos passes temps ?

Cassy – Oui mon oncle.

Zeus – Je passais voir si vous aller bien

Héra – Arès que fais tu parterre ?

Zeus – On venait vous apporter ça les filles, pour Cassy.

La jeune fille prit la longue boite assez lourde, défit le paquet et sortit une épée.

Zeus – Je pense que ça te sera utile cadeau du forgeron.

Héra – Et pour vous deux, nos guerrières.

Elles regardèrent les coffrets plus petits, les ouvrirent pour tomber sur des bijoux magnifiques, des présents divins. Les brunes remercièrent pour les cadeaux, Arès ravi sorti sa propre arme.

Zeus – bonne idée à essayer tout de suite. Si ça va pas on peut rectifier tout de suite.

Cassy – Ici ?

Les brunes se demandèrent comment s'esquiver, mais Arès qui avait une revanche à prendre se jeta sur la française. Elle esquiva, se déplaça, bloqua l'arme du dieux de le sienne. Arès rompit, repartit plus fort contre elle, il ne retenait pas son bras et elle s'engagea réellement dans le combat. Le mensonge s'étant déjà cassé la figure. Les échanges dépassaient tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre. Les chevaliers étaient scotchés, suivant de leur mieux avec intérêt la démonstration des deux épéistes.

Héra – Je la voyais moins forte.

Zeus – Moi aussi.

Athéna – Arès va se ramasser.

Le couple s'affrontait toujours, brutalement Arès voulu fondre sur elle, d'un geste rapide elle lui fit sauter l'arme des mains.

Cassy – J'ai gagné.

Arès – Ok, me suis fait avoir t'es plus leste que moi.

Zeus – bravo, les jeunes on vous laisse

Héra – Oui on se sauve.

Seiya – Et vous êtes qui ???

Arès – Je suis le dieu de la guerre !

Seiya – Hein ! Je te laisserais pas t'en prendre à Saorie !!!

Poséidon – Que veux tu qu'il en fasse.

Arès – C'est pas mon genre trop… Pas assez excitante.

Shun – Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Arès – Je venais jouer avec les filles.

Seiya – C'est simpa de perdre volontairement.

Arès – Ouais, donc la t'as Miss bonne fortune qui joue à la guerre avec Miss je sais tout et là le vieux c'est Poséidon.

Shun – Miss bonne fortune ? Cassy ?

Arès – Ba oui, qui veux tu d'autre.

Hyoga – Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon maître n'est pas avec elle.

Shiryu – un chevalier et une déesse tu penses que c'est possible.

Shun - je ne pense pas.

Les filles était retournées lire échangeant leur point de vu, pendant que les chevaliers s'activaient dans l'arène. Un peu plus loin des apprentis s'affrontait, d'autre s'entraînaient sous la surveillance de leur maître. Un tableau naturel pour le domaine. A quelques mètres des pleurs d'enfant attirèrent l'oreille de la française. Son amie la vit s'éloigner rapidement, ou plutôt foncer sur un homme. Le maître du petit avait encore le bras lever prés à frapper son disciple en usant de sa force. La fille stoppa le bras, l'homme désagréable la provoqua. Avec son plus joli sourire elle posa sa main sur l'épaule, la broyant presque entre ses doigts.

Cassy – Je suis la plus forte donc je fais ce que je veux ? Non c'est bien ça ?

De loin Shun et hyoga suivait la scène

Shun – Vous devriez pas intervenir ?

Arès – hein ?

Camus – Oui il vaudrait mieux.

Arès – Ca va pas non ! La déicide elle en est à trois, je suis pas fou.

Camus – Oui mais.

Arès – T'as peur qu'elle se casse un ongle ? Et reste en dehors de ça, toi tu risques rien ok, mais tu tiens à être consigné par la deuxième ?

Athéna – Je vais l'achever vite fait. Ha, plus la peine, trop gentille Cassy. Chérie tu compte jouer les nounous ?

Cassy – J'ai le choix ? Il est si petit. Tu recrutes à la maternelle ?

Athèna – Non, ils me soullent ces homme, j'ai pas besoin d'un jardin d'enfant. Michel !!! Tu t'occupes de ptit bonhomme.

Cassy – Whaou, bien dressé !

Athéna – ha oui, le parfait secrétaire il sert à tout. Ha Shion tu tombes bien, t'as une nouvelle armure vacante.

Shion – Quoi ??? Je fais quoi, vous êtes infernale toutes les deux.

Athéna – Et oui mon pauvre petit pope, sont méchantes les déesses.

Dohko – Je dirais qu'elles sont pleine de bon sens, pouvais pas le voir celui la.

Athéna – Vois avec Michel pour placer les gamins, y a assez de problèmes comme ça ils seront mieux dans des établissements privés.

Hyoga – mais pour obtenir leurs armure…

Shion – Pour réchauffer le lit d'Athéna ils pourront revenir dans quelques années,

Dohko – tu réfléchis à voix haute.

Shion – A zut. Et vous filez où toutes les deux ?

Cassy – Faire une ballade à moto.

Camus – Cassy, je peux te parler.

Il s'éloignèrent un peu l'autre brune sur les tallons, visiblement privé ne devait pas avoir de sens. D'ailleurs d'autre tendaient l'oreille.

Camus – Je voudrais voir Apollon.

Cassy – Pour quoi faire ? Lui demander un poste de serveur ?

Camus – heu…

Athéna – T'as déjà tout dépensé ? C'est pas grave on t'aime trop pour te refuser de l'argent de poche.

Camus – Oui, non c'est… Enfin j'ai une question.

Athéna – Mais a propos de quoi ?

Camus – De la nuit passée ensemble… Est-ce que…

Cassy – Ha c'est que ça ? Non y a aucune chance.

Camus – T'es sûre.

Athéna – Certaine qu'elle est pas enceinte.

Cassy – Au fait tu sais qu'Apollon dans cette incarnation est musicien et patron de boite nuit, pas médecin.

Camus – Musicien ? Uniquement

Athéna – Le drame des réincarnations.

Cassy sourit posa un baissé sur la joue du verseau et le serra dans ces bras.

Camus – Mais si vous vous blessez vraiment on fait quoi nous ?

Athéna – Vous nous laissez nous débrouiller.

L'autre embrassa sur le front le garçon et ils se séparent.

Athéna – On va la faire cette balade.


	21. Chapter 21

Histoire : fin de la guerre

Style : combat, humour et famille

Rating : M Lemon Shaka et surprise

21

Les deux filles filaient à toute allure sur l'autoroute, cherchant plus à s'étourdir qu'à rallier une destination. Elles avaient juste besoin d'air, besoin de souffler. Pas qu'elles n'aimaient pas le domaine, mais c'était un constant rappel du danger. Du danger qui planait autant sur elles même que sur les chevaliers. Elles avaient besoin d'un break, juste souffler et profiter de l'instant.

Elles avaient réfléchies toute la nuit et n'avaient pas trouvé de solution miracle, quoiqu'elles fassent les risques restaient les mêmes. Après plusieurs heures de routes les jauges dans le rouge elles rentrèrent au sanctuaire. Sans un mot elle se séparèrent, occupant les prochaines heures à ce qui leur semblait important.

Athéna rentra dans ses appartements, sorti un vieux livre d'un tiroir et se mit à en noircir les pages.

Cassy elle passa dans sa chambre, se changea mit un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et ses possessions puis descendit chez Camus. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, le jeune homme lisait allongé, elle le contempla plusieurs minutes et fit demi tour.

A la sorti du temple distraite elle s'absorba dans la vue du domaine quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, puis le Verseau l'emmena vers la chambre. Il se réinstalla sur son lit, la brune s'assit sur le rebord. Le silence se fit ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre par où commencer. Camus enlaça la fille et il se laissa retomber en arrière l'entraînant avec lui.

Camus – Je ne veux pas.

Cassy – Alors tu le sais.

Camus – Oui Shion nous a réuni pour en parler. Je ne veux pas, pas que tu combattes avec Athéna.

Cassy – Camus.

Camus – Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, à cause de moi tu as perdu Cédric.

Cassy – Cédric était condamné que tu meures ou non d'ailleurs.

Camus – Si tu ne m'avais pas protégé il serait en vie.

Cassy – Non, il était la dernière cible, la dernière personne. Il a été condamné comme les autres, le jour où ce qui restait de Fortuna a fusionné avec moi. Je porte malheur au mien.

Camus – Aurore c'est faux !

Cassy – C'était il y a longtemps, avant. Du jour ou j'ai hérité d'elle j'ai vu des visions, entendu des voix et mes proches se sont éteints. Les premiers je n'ai pas compris, pour ma sœur Elodie elle avait deux ans. J'avais des cauchemars, je voyais une silhouette sombre dans le noir. Puis est venu le jour où il s'est déplacé réellement pour se débarrasser de moi, mais quelqu'un c'est interposé mon père. Il est mort dans mes bras pour me protéger. Mes pouvoirs son devenu plus présent et Fortuna me mettait en garde. Je ne ressentais qu'une chose venant d'elle sa peur, mais j'avais déjà pris ma résolution. Enfin mon frère, pour tenter de me détruire puisque la force et l'intimidation ne marchaient pas. Et elle ma dernière victime que j'ai effacé en réveillant totalement mon pouvoir.

Camus – Mais il aurait pu survire si…

Cassy – Non Hadès te dirait que c'était inévitable, Si Cédric n'était pas mort je ne me serais pas totalement éveillée et un autre avenir se serait construit. C'est le destin, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Camus – Le destin ?

Cassy – Oui, c'est une notion qui existait avant même les religions, on le personnifia sous le nom Moïra la moire, puis plus tard il se divisa en trois moires qui échappaient au contrôle de Zeus avant de devenir ses filles Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos. Chez les romain Nona, Décima et Morta. Et la Fortuna Latine qui de moire unique qui présidait au destinée devient au fil du temps une dame chance.

Camus – Tu veux dire que les dieux eux même sont soumis au destin ?

Cassy – Plus ou moins,

Camus – Ca change rien je veux pas que tu y ailles, et pourquoi si nous sommes tous avec des Olympiens toi et Athéna vous êtes seules.

Cassy – Non pas seules vous serez pas loin.

Camus – J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La brune ne dit rien serrant tendrement le garçon contre elle. Que dire, qu'à deux divinités elles allaient affrontées tout le clan du monothéiste. Vaincre était un utopisme, alors s'en sortir c'était exclu. Leur seul objectif restait de décapiter la hiérarchie et de laisser aux autres les subordonnés. C'était risqué mais leur seule option, le combat entre les clans serait plus équilibré. Si les olympiens réussissaient, c'était parfait, sinon, se serait la fin de l'Olympe, de la chevalerie et de l'humanité elle-même. Elles espéraient seulement avoir assez de force à deux dans ce cas pour tout détruire de leurs mains.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front, profiter de ce dernier répit, la nuit allait tombée, demain serait un autre jour. Peut être le dernier.

Milo montait vers le temple, elle bougea pour se relever, elle allait quitter ses bras quand elle croisa ses yeux saphir. Encore une objection, elle l'étouffa doucement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et partit.

Athéna venait de finir son écriture, avec un triste sourire elles se glissèrent dans le salon. Heureuse de passer en tête à tête ses dernières heures. Ne pas penser au pourquoi, ne pas avoir à justifier leurs décisions, mais ne pas rester seule face à leurs passés. A la pique du jour les combattants se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle d'audience. Les gold au complet, les bronzes, Saorie et les olympiens tous armés en guerre.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement.

Pour les arrières Hestia, Aphrodite, Artémis, Apollon, Dionysos et Hermès qui encadraient les chevaliers et la japonaise. Assez nombreux pour protéger la chevalerie et défaire les troupes à plumes. Les deux brunes en fer de lance, Zeus et Héra en second et Poséidon, Hadès, Déméter pour les deniers offensifs. Ares et Héphaïstos. Tiendraient Un poste avancé pour protéger ceux qui restaient en arrière.

Zeus fit un rapide discours, embrassa sa migraine adorée. Hadès serra « sa fille » dans ses bras. La vague d'attaquant se téléporta à la base ennemie, les trois groupes avancèrent de concert avant de laisser les deux brunes au centre et de couvrir les ailles.

Le dieu des mers avança en tête la dame du groupe sur ses tallons. Une porte claqua et les trois dieux cherchèrent leur assaillant du regard.

Et bien Maman contente de te revoir !

Déméter – Perséphone ma chérie !

Perséphone – Quelle chance mon époux aussi.

Hadès – Déméter attention.

Déméter - C'est ma fille ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! C'est ta faute croque mort si elle veut nous tuer !

Perséphone – Ca suffit tout les deux ! Et toi maman ! Je te supporte plus ! Je vais enfin me débarrasser de toi ! Mon fardeau !

La jeune fille blonde lança un éclair de la pique sombre qu'elle tenait, Hadès s'interposa et poussa sa belle mère. Heureusement l'attaque passa à un cheveu d'eux.

Déméter – Ma petite fille que lui ont-ils fait.

Perséphone – Eux rien ! J'en peux plus de ton égocentrisme ! T'es pas le centre du monde ! Pendant tout c'est siècle ou contrainte et forcée je devais partager mon temps entre vous deux quelqu'un c'est demandé ce que je voulais ?

Hadès – Mais t'as jamais protesté.

Perséphone – La ferme toi le kidnappeur ! J'ai jamais protesté ! Tu m'as épousée de force sale pervers ! Mon oncle !

Les attaques de la jeune fille s'enchaînaient visant son époux et sa mère, quand le dieu des enfers remontant en même temps qu'il esquivait, arriva assez près et la désarma.

Hadès – Perséphone arrête.

Déméter – Ma chérie.

Perséphone – Jamais pour vivre une éternité de calvaire entre vous deux. Vous me répugniez.

La blonde attrapa quelque chose à sa ceinture, une petite arme et s'en frappa elle-même. Elle s'effondra à terre perdant son souffle et son essence devant la déesse inconsolable. Son frère et gendre la prie par le bras l'éloignant un peut de la place ou sa fille chérie les avait rejetés définitivement. Poséidon prudent examinait la route devant eux. La pauvre déesse toute pâle mais résolue fit un pas puis deux vers la route à couvrir. Les deux hommes prés d'elle.

De leur coté le couple de souverains suivait le corridor et arriva sur un atrium plein de verdure au centre un petit bassin faisait un gazouillis cristallin. Héra avança toucha l'eau de la fontaine, le lieux était vraiment très beau quand un objet tranchant coupa le dos de sa main. A mieux y regarder le décor était très marin quelque détails par ci par là. Elle regarda l'arme qui l'avait blessée un coquillage ? Une belle fille sortie de la verdure, la déesse la détailla surprise.

Héra – Thétis ?

Thétis – Bonjour Héra.

Héra – Mais pourquoi ? Que fais tu ici ?

Thétis – Je prends la place qui est la mienne, ma nourrice.

Héra – Ta place ?

Thétis – Oui celle qui m'était dû, moi qui abandonné la chance d'épouser Zeus pour vous. Vous m'avez marié à un mortel !

Zeus – Péléé était un héro

Thétis – Non seulement vous m'avez bafouée, refusée toute alliance avec un dieux, mais vous m'avez marié à ça !

Héra – Mais on t'a organisé un beau mariage, avec plein de cadeaux.

Thétis – Des cadeaux comme tuer mon fils mon seul bonheur !

Zeus – Mais non !

Thétis – Vraiment c'est Athéna qui a aidé Ulysse à me le ravir et c'est une flèche armée par Apollon qui l'a tué. Hypocrite ! Dieux de pacotille.

La fille leva un trident vers la souveraine et après de vifs échanges l'enfonça dans le dos de la déesse en même temps qu'un bâton de foudre frappait la néréide.

Zeus – Ma biche !!!

Héra – haaa,

Zeus – je te ramène avec les autres

Héra – Non tu peux pas, les filles ont besoin qu'on tienne les cotés. Tu crois qu'on pas assez d'ennemis.

Zeus – J'appelle Arès en renfort, tu peux pas rester seule.

Héra – Fais comme tu veux.

Le groupe des trois immortel avançaient lentement se méfiant, leur première rencontre les aillant échaudés. Une effluve marine les chatouilla, une odeur de large et d'algue. On entendait même un bruit de vague. Poséidon avança vers ce qui lui était familler. Il l'aurait parié. Amphirite son épouse jouait de la harpe assise dans un décos océan.

Amphirite – Entre je t'attendais mon époux.

Poséidon – Je me doutais que s'était toi ? Que t'as t'il offert ? Ma tête ?

Amphirite – Non je n'ai pas de goût pour ces choses.

Poséidon – Une épouse qui veux pas tuer son dieu de mari, ça existe donc ?

Amphirite – Sois pas désobligeant !

Poséidon – Pardon ma chère, mais c'est pas le hasard qui vous place ici ?

Amphirite – Le hasard non, le bon sens oui.

Poséidon – Donc il t'as offert quelque chose ?

Amphirite – Pendant que Zeus signait votre rédition, j'ai rejoins le clan adverse gardé mon immortalité et touts les avantages qui vont avec.

Poséidon – Oui ça te réussit bien.

Amphirite - Mais tu vas rester aimable cinq minutes ou c'est trop te demander ?

Poséidon – Je vois pas pourquoi.

Amphirite – Mais parce que ton domaine il est à moi, je l'ai gardé et j'ai obtenu au cas ou tu voudrais nous rejoindre que tu récupères tout ce qu'il te manque.

Poséidon – M'acheter ? Avec mes propres biens !

Amphirite – Tu pourrais pas avoir un peu de jugeote, vous pensez y arriver une bande d'infirmes, de mortels améliorés. Vous y périrez tous.

Poséidon – Mieux vaut périr que cette infamie.

Amphirite – Comme tu voudras, alors tu mouras de ma main.

La mélodie reprit envoûtante et magnifique, hypnotique. Le dieu comme un automate traversa la pièce referma sa main sur une arme à l'aura blanche. La lame s'éleva et s'abattit sur lui, un jet de sang fusa, il haleta sous la douleur et le pouvoir de la musique. Par chance il avait détourné l'arme et elle s'était enfoncée dans sa cuisse et pas dans sa poitrine. La lame semblait avoir une vie propre et aspirer son énergie avec un cri il l'arracha et la jeta droit devant lui. Un léger bruissement de tissu se fit entendre, son épouse gisait sur le sol la dague enfoncé dans sa gorge. D'instant en instant son corps se faisait plus diaphane jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Il l'avait échappé belle mais il saignait abondamment. Il arracha une tenture fit un bandage de fortune pour comprimer la plaie.

Hadès – Poséidon ça va ?

Poséidon – wai, ça pourrait être pire.

Déméter – C'est qui cette fois ?

Poséidon – Faut croire que nos épouses nous détestent.

Déméter – Amphirite ?

Hadès – Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Zeus continuait seul sa progression, avançant dans les couloirs il déboucha sur un verger. Il se demanda qui pouvait choisir ce lieu pas Déméter en tout cas. Les Arbres ployaient sous le poids de leurs fruits, il régnait une belle abondance. Au milieu des arbres une femme avec une opulente chevelure verte.

Zeus – Toi ? Je t'es fais quoi ?

Thétys – A moi ? Avec ce que tu as fait à mon petit fils.

Zeus – Il m'a désobéit, offensé et trompé.

Thétys – ho mais ça te gêne pas de te faire adorer par les créatures qu'il a modelées ? C'est pas trop frustrant grand dieu ?

Zeus – Mais je suis le père des dieux et des hommes.

Thétys – Bien sûr opportuniste.

Zeus – C'est faux

Théthys – Ca n'a plu d'importance, nous allons récupérer notre bien. Et enfin nous débarrasser de vous tous. Et puis mon Prométhée avait un compte à régler avec Athéna.

Zeus – Athéna.

Thétys – Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas assister à ses derniers instants.

Zeus – Non pas elle c'est impossible.

T

hétys – C'est pas grave toi aussi tu va disparaître.

La titanide augmenta son aura et lança plusieurs attaques sur le dieu, la foudre brilla et s'abattit, le verger trembla, les combattants de force équivalente s'acharnaient. Les attaque s'annulaient l'air frémissait d'énergie resté en suspend. Zeus commençait à peiner la femme voulu porter le dernier coup et par chance baisa sa garde. Le dieu mit ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie dans son attaque et les deux furent balayé en même temps. Suant il envoya Théthys dans le tartare. Puis il se laissa tomber au sol.

Arès et Apollon avaient quitté leur poste, en courant pour rejoindre Héra. Camus partit sur leurs talons craignant pour Cassy.

Arès – Et tu fais quoi.

Camus – Je vais aider Cassy !

Arès – Mais c'est pas possible, t'a jamais apprit à obéir.

Apollon – Héra !

Héra – Ca va.

Arès – Tu rentres avec elle

Apollon – Et lui ?

Arès – T'as déjà un blessé, avec lui ça ferait beaucoup.

Apollon – J'y vais.

Arès – T'expliquera ça aux filles elles vont être furax.

Camus – Et alors ?

Arès – Pour ton bien tu devrais avoir peur de ta, de tes déesses. A terre ! Reste là !

Le guerrier avança seul face à une femme, elle jouait d'une pique avec assez de maladresse. Il la désarma vite, surpris par une telle facilité quand elle se jeta sur lui pour le poignarder. D'un revers de son épée il l'envoya à terre et l'acheva.

Arès – Vite Athéna doit affronter Prométhée

Camus – Prométhée ?

Arès – C'est par là vite.

Ils repartirent au pas de course le chevalier se forçant à ne pas le ralentir.

Camus – Pourquoi lui ?

Arès – Celle que je viens de dépêcher c'est Clyméné sa mère. Bon dieu frangine t'es où !

Les deux hommes débouchèrent sur un croisement ou se trouver déjà Hadès, Poséidon et Déméter.

Poséidon – A voila les renforts ?

Arès – J'y suis pour rien !

Poséidon – C'est de l'inconscience !

Arès – Oui mais on a pas le temps de le ramener.

Hadès – On avance !

Il continuèrent leur route par un troisième couloir plus grand, eurent à peine le temps de franchir une porte qu'Athéna disparaissait sur la gauche dans une autre salle à la suite de Prométhée.

Cassy seule étira un sourire, en face d'elle une autre présence hostile attendait.

Athéna – A nous deux !

Prométhée – Comme c'est dommage belle guerrière, je t'offrais le monde à mes cotés.

Athéna – Avec toi jamais.

Prométhée – Avoue que monter une nouvelle religion dans votre dos c'était une idée de génie. Une religion monothéiste pour brouiller les pistes. Ca était si facile de convaincre Janus, tu sais à quel point il en voulait à Zeus de lui voler la vedette ? Tellement que je n'ai même pas eut besoin de le manipuler. Au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit, c'est à mourir de rire. Janus le saint esprit, moi le prophète le fils.

Athéna – T'as égaré le père ?

Prométhée – Je m'en suis débarrassé, il prenait trop de place et servait à rien. Et Téthys notre Marie. Une belle histoire de famille ma chère. Et ce crétin de Janus qui a tout gobé, jusqu'au sacrifice de son enveloppe. Pour un Saint esprit, pas si sain d'esprit.

Athéna – Tu m'écoeures.

Prométhée – Je t'écœure mais je suis le vrai dieu, le seul l'unique ! A moi je regroupe touts vos petits pouvoirs. Et l'humanité est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai crée, comme j'ai créé ma race d'ange parfait. Avec moi tu serais la plus grande des déesses. Au mais c'est vrais tu préfères les vermisseaux, les monstres infâmes.

Athéna – La ferme !

Prométhée – La vérité fait mal à entendre ma belle ? Tu veux pas savoir quel pied j'ai pris à le détruire, à en faire un jouet jusqu'à te forcer à le tuer. C'était tellement bon de le voir se démener contre ma volonté, vouloir entraver les coups d'épée que je dirigeais sur toi. Et la grande fin pathétique du héros d'opérette qui meurt de ta main. J'ai jamais autant ri.

Athéna – Misérable !!!

La déesse se jeta sur lui toutes griffes sorties, hilare il repoussa l'assaut. Cette fois l'épée de la brune passa très prés, il se recula et raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Le combat commença vraiment à coup d'épées et de cosmos. Ils bataillaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand dans un grand fracas la porte s'ouvrit révélant Arès et Camus. La brune détourna son attention un instant et la lame du monothéiste tomba sur son bras. Un liquide rouge coula sur le sol tandis que les muscles se reconstituaient d'eux même.

Athéna – Et le trois en un ! C'est moi qui t'intéresse non ?

Prométhée - serais tu jalouse ?

Athéna – Arès dégage !

Arès – Oui.

Prométhée – Et si moi je ne veux pas ? Si j'ai envie de jouer moi ? Regarde ce mignon, il va faire un joli pantin pour jouer avec toi. Comme ça tu pourras le tuer de ta main lui aussi. Je suis trop bon.

Athéna – Tu as si peur de moi pour envoyer des pantins se battre ? C'est le coté démontable en trois t'as perdu une pièce ? Le courage ?

Prométhée – Assez jouer tu m'amuses plu !

Athéna – Avec joie je vais de démonter une fois pour toute.

Cassy sursauta en sentant toutes les présences des arrivants, elle se sentit défaillir en y trouvant le verseau. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Un homme vêtu à la romaine se matérialisa devant elle. Un lourd glaive à la main voilant une garde ornée de deux visages. Elle ravala sa salive, arma son bras et fondit sur son adversaire. Vite, en finir avant que les autres soient là. Ses attaques restaient vaines, mais lui la touchait à chaque fois. Malgés sa protection, de larges entailles se multipliaient sur son corps. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, une incohérence, les pas de ceux qui arrivaient. Elle entraperçu quelque chose d'inhabituel y abattit son arme mais ne rencontrât que le vide. L'assaillant avait disparu ?

L'air était électrique, les autres venaient la rejoindre. Les plus anciens s'inquiétant des multiples blessures qui commençaient à se refermer. Un brouhaha ? Le glaive avait réapparut et filait sur eux. Elle le parât se retournant vers où venait l'attaque rien, son regard monta vers le plafond. Des milliers de lames fines pointaient sur eux, certaines volant à leur rencontre. Elle augmenta son cosmos, cherchant à faire un bouclier. Les positions s'éternisaient, les olympiens dans leur bouclier et au dessus toutes ces armes en suspend. Derrière elle avait l'impression de deviner des fantômes qui riaient. Elle rompit le charme immobile, plantant son épée dans le sol. L'arme se mit à émettre elle-même le champ de force, la française se retourna un bref instant en leur souriant.

Camus regarda ce sourire qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de Cassy, trop doux, un sourire d'Aurore. Sa gorge se noua, il voulut la rattraper, Hadès le bloqua, le coinça contre lui.

Devant la brune leur tournant le dos s'avançait sereine, les milliers de fer fondant l'air dans sa direction et s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair avec un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque. Les armes sanglantes disparaissant pour laisser leur place aux suivantes. Le corps de la brune se figea, les armes s'immobilisèrent et disparurent et la fille tomba au sol. Une aura très forte se dégagea, une deuxième apparut et comme deux nuages de couleur se heurtèrent, essayant de s'englober l'un l'autre, remplissant la pièce d'une lumière étrange. Enfin après plusieurs tentative une des deux engloutie l'autre. Le bouclier disparut et le verseau courut prendre la brune sanglante dans ses bras. Il souleva le visage vers lui, chercha son souffle.

Elle se sentait bien, libre, elle regarda loin très loin de ce monde. Autour d'elle l'univers défilait, elle avait conscience de son pouvoir sur tout ce qui l'entourait, sur les élément, les corps céleste qu'elle pouvait façonner. Brusquement un hurlement retentis, elle le ressentit plus qu'autre chose et stoppa son voyage.

Hadès – Elle est partie c'est juste son corps

Camus – Non !

Hadès – C'est sa volonté.

Camus – Elle va revenir ?

Hadès – Si elle le souhaite.

La brune sentit son corps l'envelopper à nouveau, et quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Elle battit des cils, elle était fatigué, si fatigué, elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la sortit Poséidon était allé voir ce qui était arrivé à l'autre brune. Et il était revenu sa nièce dans les bras, dans un état aussi sanguinolent que l'autre fille. Zeus brûla l'ancien traité à cause du quel ils avaient tout perdu et détruisit le domaine de l'ennemis défait. Hadès portait Déméter, Camus Cassy et Poséidon Athéna. Ils regagnèrent leur montagne, le cosmos divin rebâtissant à la hâte touts les temples.

Cassy devina plusieurs présences prés d'elle, elle se força à émerger du sommeil.

Cassy – Vivante…

Hadès – et oui fillette t'es une dure à cuire.

Elle regarda le garçon qui dormait agenouillé à son chevet, le souleva dans les airs par la pensée pour l'installer prés d'elle.

Cassy – Vieux barbu Athéna est réveillé ?

Poséidon – Comment tu m'appelles ? C'est réservé à …

Cassy – À sa place j'aimerais voir Saorie en me réveillant.

Poséidon - j'y vais

Hadès – Je te laisse te reposer.

La brune sourit voyant le verseau bouger un peu.

Camus – Cassy !

Il la serra fort contre lui, pas pressé de la lâcher.

Camus – Tu m'as fais si peur, je veux plu te lâcher.

Cassy – Tu vas pas me dire que t'as un faible pour les momies ?

Camus – Si c'est toi je te laisses pas te sauver.

Athéna était ravie de son réveil, elle avait cru rêver en croisant les beaux yeux de sa fille chérie. Pour la première fois, depuis des siècles, elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse de la serrer sur son cœur. Au fond c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu mais, pourquoi pas.

Elle partit rejoindre son amie. Elle la trouva allongée Camus endormit dans ses bras.

Athéna – Je crois qu'on a raté notre coup.

Cassy – Oui condamner à perpette.

Athéna – Avec tous, l'enfer.

Zeus – On peut rentrer les filles.

La chambre se remplit de dieux sans attendre la réponse.

Arès – On parle mariage ? Vous avez une préférence ? Au fait les filles un homme vous couchez et vous le tuez après ? Pareil pour un dieu ?

Athéna – Non on le tue tout court le dieu.

Héra – Y a Poséidon qui est veuf ma chérie t'en pense quoi ?

Athéna – Que Cassy et pas d'accord.

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent devant tout le Panthéon médusé. Et finirent toutes seules chacun s'apercevant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgeant à faire.

Poséidon – Je peux t'emprunter un de tes chevaliers ?

Athéna – Si il est consentant.

Poséidon- Pour qui tu me prends ? A plus tard

Cassy - Enfin seules. C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir marier tout le monde ?

Athéna – Le passe temps préféré des vieux

Cassy – Quelle idée !

Athéna – On devrait être tranquille.

Cassy – Oui.

Athéna – Ensemble pour un moment si tu veux bien.

Cassy –Très bien ensemble.

Athéna – Sinon on est plus à un déicide près.

Les deux en rirent beaucoup

Athéna – A moins que tu veuilles épouser Camus ?

Cassy –Non il est très bien avec Milo.

Athéna – Moi qui avais pensé qu'il irait bien avec ma Saorie, du moment qu'ils sont heureux.

Cassy – Et la vielle !

Athéna – J'ai rien di.

Le dieu des mers rejoignit les chevaliers, cherchant une jolie chevelure blonde. Déçu il inspecta les lieux, son chevalier était absent, il localisa son aura au fond d'un des jardins. Il se dirigea vers lui, amusé de le voir méditer, il se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça par surprise.

Shaka ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, rougit des deux bras qui le soulevaient. Il hésita un peu et se colla contre le torse de Poséidon. Il savoura le parfum marin, surprit de s'en souvenir et d'en être tant troublé. Il se souvenait pas avoir été aussi proche de son dieu que de celui des mers. Un bruit de vagues qui se brisent l'arracha à ses réflexions. Le sol semblait bouger et il réalisa qu'ils étaient sur le pont d'un navire.

Son compagnon le déposa sur une large banquette et le laissa quelques instants seul. La vie de dieu grec avait un certain charme il détailla l'embarcation grande, spacieuse, luxueuse et s'installa un peu mieux, il imagina les cabines. Poséidon revenait avec deux verres dans une main, il en prit un. Il détailla l'homme devant lui la quarantaine beau, fort, et le léger sourire de quelqu'un qui aime la vie. Sans compter son cœur qui battait trop fort quant il sentait son odeur. Timidement il se rapprocha de son aîné qui avec un sourire l'attira contre lui. Il redécouvrit la sensation de cette main caressante sur son dos et dans ses cheveux.

Des lèvres touchèrent les siennes, puis devinrent plus gourmande, une langue glissa dans sa bouche lui faisant perdre pied. La main câline avait glissée sous sa chemise, une agréable chaleur montait dans son corps. Le vêtement tomba sur la banquette, la caresse se fit plus insistante, il avait chaud. Il posa ses lèvre celles du dieu, ils s'embrasèrent longuement.

Puis l'olympien mit fin au baissé, se releva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour descendre aux cabines. Il le déposa sur le grand lit, l'embrassa encore et entreprit de le déshabiller. Shaka rougi pas très sûr de lui, ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, partager entre l'envie de poursuivre et l'inquiétude d'aller plus loin.

Allongé nu, il jeta un timide coup d'œil vers son futur amant, surprit qu'il n'ait rien à envier au statuaire antique, un corps de dieu grec. Le navigateur s'installa au dessus de lui, faisant courir ses doigts en expert sur le chevalier lui arrachant des petits râles de plaisir. En même temps que la main divine descendait, les jambes de Shaka se relevaient, dévoilant ses trésors. La caresse les explora et le prépara tendrement à la suite. Il frissonna en sentant le membre dur s'appuyer et entrer en lui. Poséidon entame de lent mouvement, faisant naître un sentiment plus intense, il noua ses chevilles à la taille de son amant et se laissa empoter par le plaisir. Avec un dernier cri le chevalier se répandit entre leurs deux ventres, et sentit un liquide chaud en lui. Le dieu se retira et l'attira dans ses bras.

Fin

To be continus

Avec Mon journal

Et un jour prochain la suite

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Merci pour vos commentaire et à bientôt pour d'autres aventure.


End file.
